Clyde (Remake)
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: This is my remake of my fanfiction! Clyde is an unpopular student who is bullied by the students and abused by his hated father but when he finds a crystal that gives him powers, he becomes more powerful and braver...but when a horrible revenge was pulled on him on prom night, he loses his mind and becomes indestructible and unleashes hell to those who hurt him for so long! RATED M
1. Prologue

**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to my remake of the supernatural and thriller story of the parody crossover of Carrie and Chronicles: CLYDE**

**This story is rated M for blood, violence, distrubing scenes and strong language (SO NO PEOPLE UNDER 18 HERE PLEASE)**

**You have being warned...Enjoy the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>In a tiny room, a police man was recording an interview with a young lady who has orange hair with blue eyes and she is clearly in her near adulthood. The young girl known as Stephanie Montez looks up at the officer as they begin the interview.<p>

"Name please, Can you state your full name?" The officer asked.

"My name is Stephanie Victoria Montez" Stephanie replied.

"And your age?" The officer asked.

"I am eighteen years old sir" She answered.

"And you were born in Diegoville, is that correct?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I was born and raised there" Stephanie nodded.

"Was it true you went to the prom on the night of October the 22th?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I did" Stephanie nodded yet she was feeling uneasy about the events that happened.

"Was Clyde Henderson your partner for the prom?" The officer asked.

"Yes he was" Stephanie replied.

"So when did you first meet Clyde Henderson?" The officer questioned.

"Since preschool and onwards, we were in the same grade but he never spoke a thousand words to me even before all of this began..." Stephanie replied.

"What exactly was Clyde's motivation on the night of the alleged event?" The man asked.

"Are you saying Clyde did all of this? You don't know him like I do" Stephanie sternly said.

"We need to know what's going on and the whole thing points to him since the occurrences leading up to that night all began with him" said the officer.

"You don't understand, Clyde wasn't a bad man, he was just an innocent boy. He was bullied by the students and teachers, abused by his father and mocked by his neighbours...Clyde had a shit life and I wanted to make it better but it went horribly wrong" Stephanie explained.

"Can you explain to me how this, all of this, began?" The officer asked.

"It brings me awful memories and...I don't know if I can" Stephanie sadly replied.

"Please Miss Montez, we need to know the truth, Please" The officer kindly asked.

Stephanie sighed as she faces the camera and said

"I'll tell you but what you need to understand is that Clyde Henderson was just a kid like me, trying to do his best to fit in, like any other kids with bad lives...Yet there was something different of him the moment all of this started, you wouldn't understand it but Clyde, he was not a monster...he's just a boy"

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next?<strong>

**Stay tune to find out!**


	2. The Sad Life Of Clyde

**Chapter 1: The Sad Life Of Clyde**

* * *

><p>Three huge bangs on the door as a young seventeen boy wakes up to the sound of his drunken father banging on his bedroom door, loudly as the boy name Clyde got up as he was already in his school clothes and gathered his school things in his bed.<p>

The door opens as Clyde turns to his father standing there with a bottle in his hand as he looks at Clyde sternly

"So you're up huh?" The father sternly asked.

"Yes dad" Clyde replied.

"Well what are you doing wasting your time here you little shit" The father growled and smacks Clyde on the head. "Get your ass to school"

Clyde flinches in pain as he got up and left the room as he looks at his mother room on his way.

"May I say goodbye to mum first?" Clyde kindly asked.

The father pushes him away from his mother room.

"Your mother needs to rest, not to be annoyed by you, you selfish boy" The father growled.

Clyde nods in fear and goes to the front door as he can hear his father saying in an angry tone

"Remember boy, you're nothing but shit, you don't deserve friends and you're a fucking failure and a worthless accident"

Clyde hated when his father abused him, he even hates it when he brings him down. He leaves the door and closes it as the father locks it behind him.

Clyde hates his home and he hates his school and he hates the neighbourhood. When he was thirteen, he had a older sister name Danielle, She was the only member of the family who protected him from the bullies and sadly she was the favourite child of Clyde's family.

One night, Clyde was finished going to see a movie with his family and his father was driving them home while drunk driving which sadly they got crashed into a trunk as the impact instantly killed Clyde's sister but badly injures his mother, causing her kidneys and liver to be damaged and her legs to be removed.

Now she's on life support due to her much loss of blood and damaged kidneys and liver as she lies on her bed all day, resting and trying to heal slowly.

His father, Kenny, was once a constructive worker but when he got drunk one night, he uses the wrecking ball to smash an elderly woman's home, causing him to be lose his job and got sued for what he's done to the elderly woman's home and lost half of his money because of it.

He sadly remembers the night like it was a living nightmare to him

* * *

><p><em>One night, Clyde was finished seeing a movie with the whole family as they all got in the car and drove home.<em>

"_So Clyde, did you enjoy the movie?" Danielle asked._

_Clyde nodded and smiles at Danielle as he said_

"_It was an OK movie"_

"_Well I'm glad you both enjoyed it" Sarah happily said._

_Kenny was just driving as Sarah smiles at him and asked_

"_How about you sweetie? Did you enjoy the movie?"_

_Kenny didn't answer but continues driving as Sarah just sighs and said_

"_Look Kenny, I'm sorry you lost your job and everything but things will look up in the end, you'll see"_

"_Well it doesn't help the fact we spend our money on useless crap like the fucking movies" Kenny grumbled._

"_Kenny please, Don't get all upset about this" Sarah softly said._

"_Oh shut up woman, I don't need your sympathy" Kenny snapped._

"_Dad, please, Just enjoy tonight" Clyde pleaded._

"_Enjoy? Ha! I enjoy nearly every day in my life till you were born" Kenny harshfully growled._

"_Kenny! That's enough!" Sarah angrily snapped._

"_Leave Clyde alone dad, it's not his fault you got drunk and lost your job" Danielle angrily snapped._

"_You watch your mouth young lady" Kenny angrily replied._

"_When are you going to stop treating Clyde like shit and start treating him like a son?" Danielle furiously asked._

"_He's no son of mine, he's an accident because your fucking mother turned me on that night" Kenny spatted._

"_Turned you on? You bloody raped me Kenny and I was this close to fucking calling the cops on you" Sarah angrily bellowed._

"_What do you mean by that woman?" Kenny bellowed back as he stops the car near the street._

_Danielle comforts a silent tearful Clyde as she holds him close when Sarah furiously replied_

"_I've had with your behavior Kenny, For too long I thought I could help you change the way you are but no, you're selfish, cruel and heartless to us...I don't know why your parents forced us to marry just because you knocked me up at the rave we went to years ago"_

_Kenny just violently slapped Sarah in the face as Danielle gasped in horror as Clyde cried_

"_Stop it! Leave mum alone you monster!"_

"_Don't you fucking speak back to me you little shit, for now on things are gonna change around here starting with you, you are going to spend most of the time in that cellar where you will learn to respect your fucking father" Kenny bellowed at Clyde._

"_You are not going to do that dad, I won't allow it" Danielle growled._

"_Why are you defending him sweetie? He's an embarrassment and that's all he ever will be" Kenny spatted._

"_I'm not an embarrassment dad...I will show you that I do have friends and I will have a good life" Clyde whimpered._

_Kenny just laughed in a bad way and said_

"_You think that those people at your little school are your friends? Huh? They're not. You're an embarrassment... You run around this town, spending my money!"_

_Clyde looks away as Kenny then shouted_

"_Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

"_Kenny!" Sarah hissed._

"_I didn't spend any of your money, dad" Clyde whimpered._

"_Because I don't have a dime to spend. Every last cent...look at me! Every last cent goes to school for you and your sister and now I can't even pay for..." Kenny bellowed._

_Clyde then interrupts Kenny as he tearfully screamed_

"_School?! I go to freaking public school! You don't pay for public school, you fucking idiot!"_

_Sarah and Danielle just looks at Clyde surprisingly as Kenny darken his glared and growled_

"_What did you call me?"_

_Clyde feared for the worst as from the moment he unbuckles his seatbelt, Kenny furiously goes to grab Clyde and tries to attack him but Sarah and Danielle stopped him by hitting him and holding him back as Kenny furiously screamed_

"_Did you call me an fucking idiot you little shit?! Did you call me an idiot?! Huh?!"_

"_Kenny!" Sarah angrily screamed._

"_I'm calling the police!" Danielle threatened._

_Kenny hits both girls and grabs Clyde who tries to escape the car as the older man growled._

"_You piece of shit! Come here! I said, Come here! Come here you little fuck!"_

_Clyde then kicks Kenny hard in the face as the older man bellowed_

"_Fuck!"_

_He lets go of Clyde and holds his nose as blood leaks out it from the hard kick to the face._

"_Clyde!" Danielle cried._

_She was about to go after him when Kenny furiously drives off without Clyde._

"_Kenny, stop the car, now!" Sarah bellowed._

"_Fuck that little shit, he's not living with us anymore, he's fucked" Kenny screamed._

"_Danielle, call the police!" Sarah cried._

_Clyde rushes after the car in tears when suddenly as Kenny drives through the red light of a corner of the street, a trunk speeds by and hits the car, causing it to speed off the road and crashes into a brick building._

"_Noooooooooooooooo!" Clyde cried._

* * *

><p>Clyde dries his tears as he couldn't even believe Kenny got away with what he's done as sadly the police believed his lies.<p>

Ever since Kenny lost his daughter and his job as well as his wife was on life support, he blames his son for what happened to his wife and Danielle. He often physically and vertically abuses him as he sometimes locks Clyde in the basement cellar whenever he thinks Clyde has done something wrong.

"If he only stopped and see that I did nothing wrong to deserve this" Clyde sadly said to himself as he was walking to school.

Suddenly he jumped when he saw a vicious dog barking at him through the fence of another house that isn't too far from the school.

A man in his mid thirties appeared out of the front door, chuckling deeply as he goes to his dog and whispers

"Easy boy, it's only that pipsqueak again"

"Hello Mr Jones" Clyde softly greeted.

"So, off to school boy?" Mr Jones asked as he was not please to see Clyde.

Donald Jones was a spiteful man who lives by himself and he hates kids just like he hates Clyde because he believes that all kids are nothing but spoil rotten brats who should be seen and not heard.

"Yes sir" Clyde nodded.

Clyde looks away as Mr Jones's bulldog was still growling at the boy as the older man sneered

"Seems Vincent doesn't like you, You know what I do to bad kids like you? Hmm?"

Clyde shook his head as Mr Jones coldly added

"I let this dog out of the gate and let him rip your dick off"

Clyde gulped at the thought of it as he then said

"May I please leave sir? I have school today"

Mr Jones just spits on the ground and replies

"Fine! Whatever! Get the hell out of my sight or I'll let Vincent rip you apart"

Clyde then nervously walks away from Mr Jones's house as he continues making his way to school.

Soon he got to the school called Diego State High as he was not looking forward to going inside like he does every day.

In all high schools, there is always a nobody in that school and unfortunately, Clyde is that nobody in his school. He gets bullied every day by most of the students in the whole school even by the school's main bullies lead by Bobby Douglas.

Sad to say, Clyde's life is a misery as he wishes that things can change for him.

As he enters the school, he can see most of the students staring at him, some giggling and making rude comments behind his back, some of the students moved away from Clyde as some of them say disrespectful things to Clyde like get lost, move it loser and fuck off.

He goes to his locker and sees that most of the front has being graffiti on saying various things like

"Clyde sucks dicks"

"Clyde eats shit"

"Clyde loser forver"

He sighs as he was not surprised that this has happened as he opens his locker to put his school stuff and bag in. When he closes his locker and turns to go to his class, he was shoved to the ground by a boy with a leather jacket.

"Watch where you going dipshit"

Clyde looks up to see the bully name Bobby Douglas who is the main bully who hurts Clyde the most with his gang

The gang are Fred Brannigan, seventeen years old with red hair and is really overweight

Carlos Kotoma. another seventeen years old with dark yellowish hair, wearing an tank top and some blue jeans

Aaron Harris, twenty years old who looks like a Gothic punk rock band member and is currently on his two year repeating the same grade

and finally Luke Montez who is the brother of his twin sister, Stephanie Montez. Unlike Stephanie, Luke has blond hair instead of orange.

The two siblings never really got along with each other ever since near the end of elementary school.

"Awww what's wrong(?) Dipshit wants to go to his mommy (?)" Fred mocked as the other boys laugh at Clyde.

"Boys! That's enough!"

The boys turn to see the gym teacher Mr Lee Tyler glaring at Bobby and his gang.

"Get to your classes at once! Now!" Mr Tyler ordered.

"Whatever! Let's go boys, this piece of shit isn't worth our time" Bobby scoffed as he and the gang left.

Mr Tyler goes down to Clyde and helps him up.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Clyde nodded and replied

"I'm fine"

"That boy is going to end up in military school one day, Just you wait and see Clyde" said Mr Tyler.

"I hope so" Clyde said.

Lee Tyler is the gym teacher in Diego State High and cares about Clyde and other bullied victims, he is one of Clyde's only friends that he ever had.

"Come on Clyde, Time to go to class" said Mr Tyler.

"Yes sir" said Clyde as he goes to his classroom for the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Clyde<strong>

**His life is such a misery**

**He is bullied by his father, neighbors and students at school**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. Clyde's Poem

**Chapter 2: Clyde's Poem**

* * *

><p>Clyde enters the English classroom with his school stuff only to be snickered at by some of students in his classroom.<p>

Clyde wishes people would just leave him alone instead of being ignorant morons like most of the people in Diegoville, it's not his fault that his hair was long and scruffy as well as his clothes are a little messy and wreak. If they knew about his sad life with his selfish abusive father and his poor weak mother, would they care? Clyde sadly reckons they wouldn't. They would just hurt him...they always hurt him

Soon the English teacher, Mrs Amy Winston comes in and silences the class down.

"Settle down, Settle down students" She said.

Soon the class settles down and got to their seats as the teachers sits on her desk and grabs some paperwork before starting the class

"Now I have your recent reports on your essays and most of you did well"

She got up from her desk and starts handing out the paper works to most of the students before she looks at Bobby Douglas with disapproval and continued

"Although some of us need to learn to take things seriously instead of mucking around and doing bugger all and that goes out to you completely Mr Douglas"

She hands Bobby Douglas his essay as his one is titled "School Blows" and it has an F on it.

"Whatever" Bobby scoffed as he blows his bubble gum mockingly at the teacher.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man and get rid of that gum at once" Mrs Winston sternly said.

Bobby spits the gum at Clyde who jumped in alarmed and disgust.

"I meant in put your gum in the bin Mr Douglas" Mrs Winston angrily replied.

"I just did" Bobby smirked.

Mrs Winston grabs a tissue and takes the gum of Clyde and puts it in the bin.

"I'm warning you Mr Douglas, if you continue up this unacceptable behavior, you will be send to detention" Mrs Winston sternly warned.

Bobby was silent as Mrs Winston then hands out the rest of the paperwork as she added

"But I will say that I am amazed by one of the essay that I have reported and that is your essay Mr Henderson"

She gives Clyde his essay as he got an A on it to which some of the students just groaned silently and rolled their eyes.

"Mr Henderson, Would you be kind enough to read your essay to the class?" Mrs Winston asked.

"OK" Clyde nodded.

As Clyde got up in front of the class, Bobby shouted

"Everyone cover your ears"

The students laugh with him as Mrs Winston sternly said

"Quiet Mr Douglas or I _will_ call Mr Tyler here to deal with you"

She then turns to Clyde and said

"Go ahead Mr Henderson"

Clyde looks at his essay that is titled "Dreamer In Disguise"

He then clears his throat and started reading his essay to the class as he reads it, he sometimes looks at Stephanie who was watching him with a small smile on her face that he couldn't tell wherever she's faking her smile to not show her discomfort for listening to him or if she's really enjoying the essay.

_An eagle's just another bird  
>until he can spread his wings<em>

_A river is just a sheet of ice  
>till winter turns to spring<em>

_And though the clouds may block the sun  
>don't mean that it's left the sky<br>_

_just when you think you've seen it all  
>there's more than meets the eye<em>

_Like things I dream and things I feel  
>there's more to me than I reveal<br>_

_And cause I shine in quiet ways  
>I'm someone you don't recognize<br>_

_I'm a diamond in the rough  
>a dreamer in disguise<em>

_An eagle's just another bird  
>until he can spread his wings<em>

When he's finished reading, he can hear Bobby and some other students booing him while Mrs Winston, Stephanie including her best friend Whitney Queens was clapping for him.

"Alright Bobby! Enough! One more screw up from you at this class and I _will_ put you in Mr Tyler's detention which god knows is something you and I know that you won't last two minutes in there" Mrs Winston sternly said.

When everyone was silenced including a glaring Bobby, she looks at Clyde and said

"Thank you Mr Henderson, you may sit down now"

As Clyde sits down, Mrs Winston turns to see Stephanie and added

"Miss Montez, I see that you enjoyed listening to that essay"

"Yes I did, I reckon Clyde did great" Stephanie replied.

"Oh sure he did great, at sucking dicks" Aaron whispered to Bobby.

"Your sister can suck my dick any day" Bobby snickered to Luke.

"Dude shut the fuck up" Luke softy yet angrily replied as he gives Bobby a small smack on the shoulder.

"Is something the matter, Mr Montez?" Mrs Winston asked Luke.

"No madam" Luke replied.

"OK then" said Mrs Winston as he kept a close eye on the bullies.

Soon the class ended as most of the students left for the next class except for Clyde and Stephanie as the girl walks up to Clyde and said

"I really wasn't lying you know"

Clyde looks up at Stephanie and asked

"What?"

"I said I wasn't lying about I said about your essay. It really was beautiful" Stephanie replied as she was being honest.

Clyde softly smiles at her and replied

"Thank you Stephanie"

"So how are you?" Stephanie kindly asked.

"Fine" Clyde nodded.

"Hey Steph, come on" Luke called out.

"Yeah leave the freak and let's go" Fred shouted out.

"Fuck you Fred, you fat sack of shit" Stephanie snapped at Fred then turns to Luke.

"And you can just fuck off too Luke"

"Whatever" Luke shrugged then leaves as he mutters "Bitch"

"I heard that jackass" Stephanie sternly shouted out.

As soon as Clyde finishes gathering his things, Stephanie added

"I'll see you around Clyde...and hey, don't listen to them, They're just assholes"

She then leaves the English class as Clyde smiles a bit, knowing that Stephanie has his back anytime. He soon leaves the class and heads off to the next class.

* * *

><p><strong>So Clyde still gets bullied by the idiotic man name Bobby Douglas<strong>

**Clyde manage got an A on his essay**

**Stephanie likes it however much to the bullies annoyance but she don't care**

**She would go against those bullies for Clyde ;)**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. The Underground Cave

**Chapter 3: The Underground Cave**

* * *

><p><em>The officer was now interviewing another person in the police office as he asked the person.<em>

_"What exactly was Bobby Douglas like at Diegoville in and out of high school?"_

_The person looks up at the officer and said_

_"Bobby is one of the most horrible, disobedient and disgusting student I've ever seen in my life, he is rude to everyone, he beats up innocent kids, Clyde, included, he treats his girlfriend with such disrespect and he has no remorse or pity on anyone but himself...He hates Clyde because of the way he looks and sadly is, but that's not Clyde's fault but he doesn't care, he loves to torment and abuse Clyde for his own entertainment...his friends are the same but Bobby, he was the worst and trust me when I say that, if you seen and knew him like I did, you wished he never came here at all..."_

* * *

><p>After recess, it was now time for Physical Education as Mr Tyler was the gym teacher of the boys group as he gathered the guys up to the soccer field.<p>

"OK boys, let's split into two teams, Luke and Eric, you two be the leaders of the teams" said Mr Tyler.

The two boys picked their team members of the soccer game except for Clyde who is the last standing and is left behind. Mr Tyler sighs as he wasn't surprised about this. He goes to the shy teenager and softly said "Just have a seat Clyde, OK?"

Clyde nodded and heads to the benches when Aaron called out

"Hey bench-warmer, don't fart on the seats now"

Clyde gave Aaron a small stern look while the boys laughed at him until Mr Tyler sternly said "Alright zip it boys"

The boys then begins to play the game as time seems to pass quickly before Clyde saw Carlos tripping over the ball and falls to the ground, which causes Aaron and Bobby to snicker at him and the ball then rolls to Clyde's feet.

Clyde looks up to see the boys looking at him as he hates being stared at them, it's like he's in a court room and no matter what the differences is, they always find him guilty. Mr Tyler broke the silence by saying

"OK Carlos, take a seat! Let's get Clyde in the game"

Some of the guys groaned as they didn't want Clyde to play before Mr Tyler sighed

"Come on, suck it up you lot"

Clyde nervously got to the soccer field as Mr Tyler puts the ball on the ground where Clyde was near the goal as Luke was defending the goal.

"OK, Clyde serves" Mr Tyler called out.

"Yeah, go Clyde, Go Clyde" Aaron mocked.

"Aaron, shut up" Mr Tyler sighed.

Clyde was shaking as he knew some of the boys were waiting to see him fail, he can see it through their faces that they waiting for Clyde to screw up. But he wants to make sure he doesn't fail.

Clyde then runs to the ball and kicks it so hard but it went straight to Bobby and hits him in the face. The boys gasped in alarm as well as Mr Tyler as Bobby cried out in pain and holds his nose in agony. Luke and Aaron were laughing their heads before Clyde rushes to Bobby and panicked

"Bobby, I'm so sorry, Are you OK?"

Bobby furiously punches Clyde down and grabs him before repeating punching him while growling

"Hit me will you?! You fucking bitch!"

Mr Tyler furiously grabs Bobby away from Clyde and shouted

"Hey! Back off!"

"He kicked the ball at me on purpose!" Bobby shouted back.

"It was an accident, Clyde didn't mean to do that" Mr Tyler sternly said.

"He could have broken my nose!" Bobby argued.

"It was an accident Bobby and he apologize to you for it! That gives you no right to beat him up for it!" Mr Tyler growled.

"Why do you even give a damn about this loser? He's a little pussy that can't even take on a man like me" Bobby growled back.

"Enough! You've just earn yourself lunch detention with me, Douglas" Mr Tyler angrily said.

"What?! You can't do that! That little bastard started it" Bobby cried out.

"You fucking coward" Clyde snapped.

The boys looked at Clyde in confusion as this was new to them. He never stood up to Bobby before but then again, those who do stand up to Bobby gets beaten down by him.

"Clyde..." Mr Tyler started.

Bobby glares at Clyde and softly hissed

"The fuck did you call me?"

"I said you're a coward, you are no man to me!" Clyde angrily spatted.

Suddenly Bobby furiously charges at Clyde but only to be shoved by Mr Tyler as the bully glares at Clyde and hisses

"You're gonna be sorry you mess with me you little bitch"

"You get out of here right now!" Mr Tyler growled

Bobby glares at Mr Tyler before he leaves but not until Mr Tyler added

"If I don't see you at detention Bobby, you better watch out!"

Mr Tyler then looks at the boys and said

"Alright, class dismissed, get your stuff and get going"

The boys eventually left as Mr Tyler helps Clyde up and asked

"You OK?"

Clyde simply nodded before Mr Tyler pats his back and said

"Don't worry about him Clyde, he'll end up being the loser in the end because people like him, they won't lead good lives in the future"

Later on at lunch time, Clyde goes to one of the tables outside the cafeteria to eat his lunch when Bobby and his gang came up to him. Clyde was shocked that Bobby didn't even went to detention as he fears Bobby is here to beat him up for the accident.

"Hello loser, enjoying your lunch?" Carlos mocked.

"Go away" Clyde said.

"Awww is the loser not happy to see us?" Fred mocked as well as he grabs Clyde's lunch and throws it away.

"Hey! That's my lunch" Clyde replied.

"So what? Who cares about your stupid lunch?" Luke said.

"Now see here man, we just found this out cool thing outside the school, we want you to come with us and see it" Bobby said as he grabs Clyde by the arm.

"I'm not interested" Clyde refused.

"Awww glad you accepted (!)" Bobby sarcastically replied as he pushes Clyde down to the ground.

Fred and Carlos grabbed Clyde's shoulders like what bouncers do to those who need to be out of the nightclub.

"Let me go" Clyde exclaimed.

"Shut up or I'll beat the shit out of you for humiliating me at that soccer game" Bobby angrily threatened.

Clyde then was silent as he was afraid on what was going on and where the bullies are taken him. Soon they got over the fence of the school as Clyde said

"Guys please! We're not supposed to be over the-!"

Bobby punches Clyde on the face and snapped

"Shut up bitch"

Soon they enter the bush reserve and Clyde can see the boys in his class and then sees a large hole on the ground.

"W-What is that?" Clyde asked.

"It's a hole you doofus" Fred laughed.

"A hole? To where?" Clyde asked.

"To a cave you fucking idiot" Carlos laughed with Fred.

"Why are you guys showing me this?" Clyde asked.

"Because we're interested in what's inside that cave and we need someone to go in there and we say that you should go" Luke replied as the boys agreed.

"No! I'm not going in there" Clyde refused.

"You don't have a choice dipshit" Bobby laughed deviously before pushing Clyde down the hole.

Clyde falls for a moment and landed on the ground on his back.

"Wait! Bobby, you said you weren't going to do that!" Luke gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, I said a lot of things but that bitch is OK, look at him" Bobby laughed.

Luke looks down to see Clyde panicking as the boys were just chuckling at him but Luke was just not feeling a bit right about this, sure he doesn't like Clyde but he never knew Bobby would make Clyde do this.

"Get me out of here!" Clyde shouted.

"Bobby I think this is getting a bit far, we shouldn't be doing this" Luke said.

"Oh grow some balls Luke" Bobby scoffed.

He then turns to Clyde with a devious smirk on face and said

"Here's the deal Clyde, you pissed me off and now you gotta pay for your actions. You think you're a man like me? Well let's test that shall we? If you can stay inside that dark cave for ten minutes then we'll let you out and pretend this whole thing never happened"

"A-And if I don't?" Clyde whimpered.

"Then me and Aaron will beat the shit out of you" Bobby spatted.

Clyde nodded in fear as he walks off deep into the cave as Bobby chuckled

"This is fucking hilarious, I bet he won't do it"

"Me too" Aaron chuckled.

"You think we'll be trouble because of this?" Fred asked.

"Fuck no, We got a rope for him to climb" Aaron scoffed.

"We _will _let him out, right?" Luke asked nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, we will...God, don't be a buzz-kill Luke" Bobby grumbled.

Unknown to them, Stephanie followed them and was watching the whole thing as she quietly and quickly heads back to the school and sees Mr Tyler.

"Mr Tyler! Mr Tyler!" Stephanie cried.

"What is it Stephanie?" Mr Tyler asked.

"It's Clyde! Bobby and the others are attacking him" Stephanie explained as she was so afraid for Clyde.

"Where are they?" Mr Tyler asked in concern.

"I'll show you but we must hurry" Stephanie panicked.

"Hole? What hole?" Mr Tyler asked.

"I'll show you but we must hurry now" Stephanie cried as she takes Mr Tyler and starts to rush back where Clyde and the bullies are.

Meanwhile deep in the underground cave, Clyde was scared as he didn't want to stay in this creepy cave any longer.

"I don't want to be here but I don't want to get beaten up by Bobby" Clyde whimpered.

Suddenly he spots a glowing blue light ahead of him as he curiously wanders towards the glowing light. Clyde then sees a giant rock with glowing crystals on it as he was amazed by it.

"Wow! Cool crystals...Why are they glowing?" Clyde asked..

Curiously, he touched the crystals when suddenly the crystals glow red as Clyde jumps back at the crystal's reaction.

"Uh-oh!" Clyde gulped.

Suddenly he feels something rushing down out of the inside of his nose. He touches it and sees liquid on it that he couldn't tell what it was due to the red lights covering the cave.

He smells it and to his horror, it was his blood as he freaks out from his nose bleeding. Soon he feels a massive pain inside his head like a giant headache growing inside his brain.

"W-What's wrong with me?!" Clyde cried.

Back at where Bobby and the bullies are, they heard Clyde screaming in pain as Luke gasped and said

"Dude, I think Clyde is in trouble"

"No he's not, He's just being a pussy" Bobby scoffed.

Suddenly they saw Clyde coming to them and trying to climb back up but he couldn't get up.

"Let me out! Please let me out!" Clyde screamed.

"Bobby! He's bleeding! We got to get him out!" Luke cried.

He then turns to Clyde and said

"So you stayed there longer than ten minutes, Well done (!)"

"Let me out! Please!" Clyde screamed.

"Come on pussy, just climb up, Climb up like a fucking man" Bobby deviously smirked.

"NOOOO! PLEASE! GET ME OUT!" Clyde screamed as he was so scared.

"Climb up, climb up, climb up, climb up!" Both Bobby and Aaron chanted before the other boys minus Luke chanted with them.

"Please! Let me out!" Clyde cried as he was so scared and so terrified that he doesn't even know how to climb.

The boys continued chanting "climb up" and laughing at the poor teenager before as Mr Tyler and Stephanie got to where the others are.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Mr Tyler angrily bellowed.

"Oh shit!" Carlos gulped.

The boys run off except for Luke as Mr Tyler furiously yells

"Get back here now! All of you!"

But they didn't listen as they continued to run off. Stephanie sees Clyde down in the hole and cried

"Clyde! Are you OK?!"

"Help me!" Clyde sobbed.

Mr Tyler looks down to see Clyde and said

"Clyde, You OK buddy?"

"Help me! p-please! Help me!" Clyde sobbed.

Soon Mr Tyler looks at Luke and angrily snapped

"Give me that rope! Quickly!"

"Yes sir" Luke nodded as he gave the rope to Mr Tyler who takes it off of him and lowers it down to Clyde.

"Here, Grab this Clyde" Mr Tyler called out.

Clyde grabbed the rope as Stephanie and Mr Tyler pulls it to raise Clyde out of the hole. When Mr Tyler grabs Clyde away from the hole as Mr Tyler holds Clyde and cups his face before asking in deep concern

"Are you alright? Clyde, speak to me!"

Clyde was sobbing as the teacher helps him up on his feet before turning Stephanie and said

"Stephanie, Help me carry Clyde to the first-aid room"

"Yes sir" Stephanie nodded as she helps Clyde out.

"Sir I can explain-!" Luke started.

"Save your breath Mr Montez! Now I want you in my office and you better be there when I come in, Got it?!" Mr Tyler furiously replied.

"Yes sir" Luke nodded.

"Good...Now get in my office and stay there" said Mr Tyler.

"Yes sir" Luke softly replied.

Luke heads for Mr Tyler's office as Mr Tyler and Stephanie take Clyde to the first aid room.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Clyde, Hurt and humiliated by Bobby in front of the boys<strong>

**But thankfully Stephanie and Mr Tyler saved Clyde at the last minute**

**Now Mr Tyler will make sure the bullies will pay for their actions especially Bobby**

**But what was that crystal and what did it do to Clyde?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. After School

**Chapter 4: After School**

* * *

><p>Later in the first aid room, the nurse was fixing Clyde up as Stephanie was explaining everything to Mr Tyler and the principal.<p>

"So Bobby along with the boys in the gym class are responsible for this?" the principal asked.

"Yes sir" Stephanie nodded.

"I see...Very well you may go" said the principal.

"OK sir" said Stephanie.

She then leaves as the nurse comes back with the reports.

"How is he Nurse Lara?" Mr Tyler asked.

"He's settled down now. The bleeding on his nose has stopped which could be due to the impact of the fall that Clyde went through, he has multiple bruises and he said he has a mild headache" said the nurse.

"Thank you, you may go" said the principal.

The nurse left as Mr Tyler said to the Principal

"What do we do now Nathanial? They could have killed Clyde"

"What do you suggest we do?" The principal asked.

"I shall we expel Bobby since he was behind this and have the rest of the boys repeat a term" said Mr Tyler.

"No, Absolutely not" Principal Nathanial refused.

"What?" Mr Tyler asked in confusion and shock.

"Because if we do that, then those bratty teenager will get their parents to complain to us about this or worse, they'll report it to the police...This school has already got number of complaints to the parents and police here and if I get one more complaint like this then this school will be shut down thus making me look like a fool and out of work" The Principal explained.

Principal Christopher Nathanial is the Principal of Diego State High School, He does not care about what happens with the students including the bullying, All he cares about is his school being perfect along with his fifteen year title of Principal of the Year and will not let anyone close this school down. Like Bobby, all he cares about is pride and himself and is always a grumpy ignorant fool. He always and lies to the local police, leeching onto the students' pays that you refuse to get better education while also lying to the police about your school being 100% bully free and would expelled or sue anyone who would try to go against him.

Mr Tyler often wonders why anyone in Diegoville is full of people who are selfish, ignorant and full of themselves, he kind of blames the local police force in Diegoville because they're not that good at their jobs.

"But you can't just let Bobby and the others go for what they've done" Mr Tyler.

"I know that, Which is why you are doing the punishment for them and you will not say a word about what happened today to anyone including the police...Do I make myself clear?" The Principal sternly replied.

The gym teacher was furious because he always knew that the principal was a coward and being the uncaring person in the school as he knew that he didn't want school to shut down too nor want to lose his job so he just sighed

"Yes sir...But only if I let them have a month detention with me"

"Very well, I will allow this" said the bald headed principal.

"Christopher Nathanial, Just because you're the principal in this school, it does not mean you're a good one" Mr Tyler remarked.

The principal just lets out a soft hmph before replying

"Why I hired you here, I'll never know...Good day to you Mr Tyler"

As Principal Nathanial leaves, Mr Tyler goes to Clyde in the first aid room as he kindly asked

"Clyde? Are you OK?"

"Yeah...I'm fine" Clyde nodded.

"OK, do you want me to give you a lift home?" Mr Tyler asked.

"No thank you, I'll walk home myself" said Clyde.

"Are you sure?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Yes I'm sure" said Clyde.

"Well...OK just take it easy Clyde OK?" Mr Tyler replied.

"Yes sir" Clyde nodded.

Soon Clyde goes out of the first aid room and goes to his locker as he gets his bag with his stuff. He then closes the locker as was about to leave only to be tripped by Bobby as he sneers at Clyde and chuckles.

"You got lucky shit head...But I'm warning you, you cross me again and you're dead, just like your trampy sister"

Clyde angrily glared at Bobby when suddenly Bobby's bag caught on fire as the teenager yelled in alarmed and throws the bag down.

"What the fuck?!" Bobby yelled in confusion as he watches his bag burning.

"How the hell did your bag catch on fire?" Fred asked in alarm.

"Just shut the fuck up and help me put it off now" Bobby snapped.

As the bullies tried to get the fire out, Clyde quickly runs off as he was wondering how the heck Bobby's bag caught on fire.

Stephanie angrily walks to Luke who was with the boys as she snapped

"What the fuck were you playing at?! Huh?!"

"Look Stephanie!" Luke started.

"Don't Stephanie me! What the hell were you thinking?! You could have seriously harm Clyde! Was that some kind of game you were playing with the boys at Clyde because it's not fucking funny! It's sick and horrible" Stephanie yelled as she was really angry at her brother.

"Bitch, it was just a joke" Aaron scoffed.

"Thanks for fucking it up by the way" Bobby hissed.

"You can fucking all go to hell for all I care" Stephanie spatted.

"As least I'm not a whore" Aaron sneered.

"Well it's not my fault Clyde screws everything here" Bobby replied.

"Now wait just a minute!" Stephanie started.

Luke didn't want Bobby to attack his sister as he panicked in his mind and blurs out

"But Bobby's right, Stephanie"

Stephanie looks at Luke with shock and disgust as she softly said

"Luke...you don't mean that..."

Luke looks at Bobby who had a small stern look at him before Luke chuckled

"Oh come on, it's just Clyde...he's a loser"

Stephanie glares at Luke before she slapped him hard on the face before she left Luke in total disgust and disapproval while Luke watches her sister leave as he felt guilty for not only upsetting his sister but was also starting to regret for what he's done to Clyde today.

"Come on, screw that bitch, she doesn't know anything" Fred said with his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah who gives a shit what she says? She doesn't know what fun is" Aaron chuckled as the boys leave the school together.

* * *

><p><em>The officer looks at Stephanie and asked<em>

"_Was there anyone who wasn't a complete jerk to Clyde?"_

"_A couple...Two years ago, there was this boy name David Green, he and Clyde talked a bit and they almost became friends until Bobby came along and bullied David for being, as he calls him, a sissy fag, The bullying on David got so bad that he and his family moved away...We haven't saw him since then" Stephanie started._

_She then paused for a moment and then continues_

"_Another one was my best friend, Whitney Queens, she was nice to Clyde but she and him never talk or saw each other that much...Sure she may have find him a little weird but I told her to get over that and she seems to find him to be sweet"_

"_Do you hate anyone besides Bobby and his friends?" The officer asked._

"_There was Britney Lewis, I don't know why she wants to hang out with me, I really, really hate her and so did most of the girls...She is one of the school cheerleaders but all she really is, is a spoiled blonde brat who hates people like Clyde. She used to date Bobby until he dumped her for a older girl name Jade, much to Britney's childish tantrum and distraught...Now she does in her school days was try and get back with Bobby but that never worked" said Stephanie._

"_And this Jade...Who was she?" The officer asked._

"_I didn't know her that much but Jade Dazel is a 21 year old school dropout who became a hooker when she left school for good, She loves to dye her hair all the time...It's weird if you asked me" Stephanie replied._

"_Do you exactly where Bobby met Jade and what was her role in all of this?" The officer asked._

"_She was like a sidekick, a whore for the villain in those action movies...As for how Bobby met her...Well, rumor has it that Bobby first met her at a strip club and then begins to date her, despite being treated like dirt and gets abused by him from time to time, she stays with him for protection and he keeps her with him because she's a servant to him...At least that's what I heard..." Stephanie replied._

* * *

><p>Clyde gets out of the school building but was stopped by Stephanie who was with her best friend, Whitney Queens.<p>

"Clyde, are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Clyde nodded.

"Clyde, I am so sorry for what Luke and the others did to you...What they did was disgusting and unforgivable" Stephanie comforted Clyde.

"I..It wasn't your fault" said Clyde.

"Well Stephanie is right, I bet Mr Tyler will make them feel bad" Whitney said as she tries to cheer Clyde up.

"I doubt it...They wouldn't even care" Clyde sadly said.

"I wish we have more nice people like you in school. All we got is nothing but idiots" said Whitney.

Clyde was silent before Whitney adds

"You know, I was...I was bullied because of my weight of being a cheerleader but I show them and I'm sure you can too, I mean, we're here to support you"

Clyde looks at Whitney and gives her a small smile before replying

"Thank you"

"Anytime" Whitney kindly replied as Stephanie smiles at this.

Soon Stephanie walks up to Clyde and said

"Trust me Clyde, you'll be fine once school is over but not them, they are like stuck here for life being total monkeys here"

"Am I a monkey then?" Clyde asked.

"Of course not, you're a-!" Stephanie started.

Suddenly Britney and the other girls jumped in with Stephanie and Whitney as Britney said

"A loser!"

The girls laughed except for Stephanie and Whitney who sternly said

"Britney, just shut up and leave him alone, He's just had a bad day"

"Oh come on girls! Why bother hanging out with this loser? He has no friends, He's not interesting to be with" Britney scoffed.

"_You're _not interesting to be with, besides you're such a bitch and most people here hate you" Stephanie scoffed back.

Britney ignored her and sneers at Clyde

"You know, If you upset me or even upset my Bobby again, He's gonna kick your ass so hard, you'll wish you never screw with him...Then you'll spend the rest of your days, crying to your mummy"

Clyde anger on Britney make him felt like attacking her until suddenly a big pile of mud splat all over Britney like a water balloon. The blonde bully screamed in disgust.

"Oh my god! This was my best shirt" Britney whined.

Clyde chuckled as Britney angrily shoves Clyde to the ground while shouting

"It's not funny you freak"

The others saw Mrs Winston walking by as she looks at Britney and said

"Britney, Go and wash your face and come to my office, so we can give you spare clothes for the day"

"What?! No way! I don't wanna wear those disgusting clothes, They're so not my style" Britney whined.

"I don't know care what you think of them Britney, You're not going home all wet and muddy, Now wash your hands and face and meet me in my office" Mrs Winston replied.

Britney whined and squealed in rage and shouts at Clyde.

"This is all your fault! I'm telling Bobby on you!"

"Britney shut the hell up and get lost!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I hate you" Britney whined as she stomps off crying.

Mrs Winston just shook her head as she looks at the other girls and said

"OK, show's over girls, Move along"

The girls departed in different ways along with the teacher as Whitney sighed

"God, is everyone here in Diegoville such giant assholes?"

"I know, it's like a giant prison in here...Even my brother's an asshole" Stephanie sighed before she looks at Clyde and said

"Hey, you do have friends, like me" said Stephanie.

"And, I guess me too" Whitney shyly replied.

"Really?" Clyde asked in high hope.

"Yeah" Stephanie of what the girls said and replied

"Thank you"

"No worries" Stephanie said.

"We'll see you around, OK and take it easy" Whitney said before she and Stephanie left Clyde alone.

Clyde smiles a bit, happy to know that he does have some friends and is not alone and then he heads back home.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems the principal of the school is a coward who can't admit that the school is going through a lot of bad stuff<strong>

**Does Luke feel bad for what he's done to Clyde?**

**How will Mr Tyler go with the punishment he's going to give Bobby and the boys?**

**How did the bag catch on fire?**

**How did Britney got mud on her face if she didn't fall to the ground and did it have anything to do with Clyde?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. Abused

**Chapter 5: Abused**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS DISTURBING THEMES AND VIOLENCE**

* * *

><p><em>A neighbor of Clyde Henderson was talking to the officer as he was asked<em>

_"What was Kenny Henderson like and what did he do?"_

_"He was a very horrible man, always drinking instead of tending to his family like any good father should and giving that poor boy, Clyde Henderson a bad time, He hates him for stupid reasons, I don't know why the police haven't even arrested Kenny Henderson in the first place..." The neighbor replied._

_"Was it true you and Kenny Henderson were brought to court?" The officer asked._

_"Yes...I should explain, before I moved away from that terrible town, I used to have a dog name Zack and he was the most friendly and loving dog I've ever had. He would only attack those if they hurt him or even hurt others he likes, he's a protector...but Kenny, I will never forget what the bastard did to us that day" The neighbor explained._

* * *

><p>Nine year old Clyde Henderson was outside the front porch, reading a book when he sees a greyhound near him, panting happily at him.<p>

"Hello boy, what are you doing here?" Clyde happily said to the greyhound.

Clyde pats the greyhound known as Zack as the dog licks Clyde in the face which made the nine year old giggled. Soon the neighbour next door sees them and smiles as he walks to them.

"Hey there Clyde" He greeted.

Clyde looks at the neighbor and said "Hi Mr Daniels"

"I see my boy, Zack, likes you" Mr Daniels chuckled.

"He's a nice doggie" Clyde giggled.

"Yeah he is" Mr Daniels said.

"I wish I have a dog" Clyde said.

"Well you could always ask Santa to give you one for Christmas" Mr Daniels chuckled.

Clyde sadly looks down and said

"Santa never comes to my place"

"Why not?" Mr Daniel asked.

"Because daddy said people like me don't deserve presents from Santa because he hates me" Clyde sniffed.

Mr Daniels was shock to hear what the terrible father said to his only son as he had the urge to call the police this minute and see that if Kenny was mistreating his son badly.

"Clyde!"

The two look up to Kenny outside the front door as he was drunk yet furious as he makes his way to Clyde.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get inside" Kenny growled.

"Calm down Kenny, we were just talking" Mr Daniels growled back.

"Daddy please" Clyde begged.

"Shut your mouth" Kenny threaten with his fist at Clyde.

"Don't you ever dare lay a finger on him" Mr Daniels shouted.

"Fuck you faggot" Kenny spatted at Mr Daniels then points to Zack "And get your fucking mutt off my lawn before I strangle the fucker myself"

"Fuck you Kenny" Mr Daniels hissed.

"Daddy, please! Stop fighting" Clyde cried.

Kenny grabs the poor child by the hair causing the nine year old to cry out in pain as Kenny hissed

"Do you see what happens when you fuck shit up all the time, you little shit? Huh?!"

"Let him go Kenny! I'll call the police on you" Mr Daniels shouted.

Kenny lets go of Clyde and punches Mr Daniels when suddenly Zack charges at Kenny and bites onto his arm hard, causing Kenny to scream in pain while the greyhound starts to rip and claw Kenny badly.

"Zack!" Mr Daniels gasped.

Clyde was shivering and sobbing as he didn't know what to do until he was pulled into a hold by his sister Danielle and was lead inside.

Clyde closes his eyes but the scene still terrifies him...he wishes none of this would have happened...

* * *

><p><em>"So what happened next?" The officer asked.<em>

_"I call the police but those guys took Kenny side...manly because they were his friends and they lied to the court that Zack was a vicious dog...I courter-sue them and tried to inform them that Kenny was a child abuser but his family, even Clyde, spoke nothing and denies it...I think they were scared...afraid of that monster...even if Kenny was placed in jail, I think they were still scared that Kenny would threaten to kill them...People in Diegoville, they are fucked up" Mr Daniels sadly explained._

_"And Zack? What happened to him?" The officer asked._

_"Those bastards put my poor dog down...it was self-defense, he was only trying to protect Clyde from that madman...My boy Zack considered Clyde to be one of his pups, that's why he attack Kenny...I tried to tell the cops but those bastards wouldn't believe me, I had to pay for their damage and move away from them...before I left, there stood Kenny with his fucking dirty grin, waving that money he had at me, like he was saying to me. I can do whatever I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me...I fucking hate Kenny Henderson and I wish he wish he can rot in hell" Mr Daniels angrily replied._

_"Well I can assure you, I'll be having a word with those surviving cops at Diegoville and have them punished. There is no way we will allow them to continue on with their unacceptable behavior as a cop. That's not what we are about" The officer replied._

_"I just wish...Clyde Henderson is at peace now...God knows how he was with that monster all those years" Mr Daniels sighed._

* * *

><p>Clyde finally got home as he sneaks into his bedroom window, which was the only thing that his abusive father never locked in the house.<p>

He puts his school stuff away and looks out to the door and to his surprise, his door was unlocked as he goes out of his bedroom and looks around to see that his father was out of the house.

He then strikes the moment to get something to eat in the kitchen as he makes a sandwich for himself. When he finishes eating his snack, he then hears a voice calling his name.

Clyde goes to the source of the voice as he enters his mother's room and sees her, lying on the bed as the mother name Sarah looks at her son and softly smiles

"Hello son...How's my favorite boy doing?" Sarah softly asked.

"I'm doing OK Mum" said Clyde as he didn't want to let his mother know about what happens to him because he wants her to heal without any worries.

"How is school?" The mother asked.

"It's going great" Clyde said.

"Are you doing your homework?" Sarah asked.

"Yes mum" Clyde nodded.

"That's good" Sarah nodded.

"How do you feel mum?" Clyde asked.

"I'll be fine sweetie" Sarah softly replied.

"Are you sure?" Clyde asked.

"Yes darling" Sarah said with a smile on her face as she kisses his son on the forehead.

"OK" Clyde nodded as he smiles back.

Suddenly he was hit in the face by a fist as the poor boy hits the ground as Sarah gasped in alarm.

Clyde looks up to see his over weighted drunken father angrily glaring at him.

"You little shit" Kenny growled as he grabs Clyde and pushes him to the wall.

"Dad stop!" Clyde grunted in pain.

Kenny punches his son in the stomach and shouted

"What did I say about entering your mother's bedroom you fucking twat?! You are NOT allow to see your mother at all!"

"I-I was only saying hello" Clyde whimpered.

Kenny angrily smacks Clyde in the face, causing the teenager to fall on the ground.

"Who the fuck said you can talk back?! Huh?!"

"D-Dad! Please! Let me explain!" Clyde cried.

Kenny kicks him on the leg and shouted

"Shut up!"

"Kenny! Leave him alone!" Sarah cried.

"You shut your mouth woman" Kenny spatted.

Clyde remained silent as he is getting very scared when he heard his father growled

"Why aren't you in school?"

"W-What?" Clyde stuttered.

Kenny angrily grabs Clyde's hair and hoists the crying teenager to his face.

"I say why the fuck aren't you in school you little shit?!" Kenny shouted.

"I finished school for the day dad" Clyde whimpered.

"Don't lie to me!" Kenny angrily hissed.

"I'm not" Clyde whimpered.

"Kenny, stop it!" Sarah shouted through the pain in her legs.

"Where's your mother's medication boy?" Kenny growled.

"I...I don't have enough money for it!" Clyde cried.

"What?!" Kenny bellowed.

"You keep stealing it from me!" Clyde cried.

Kenny angrily hits Clyde in the back and takes him into the lounge room despite Sarah's pleas. Clyde whimpers more as his abusive father got his belt out and begins hitting him with it.

"D-Dad! Please! Please! Stop it!" Clyde screamed in agony.

"Shut up you little shit! This is your punishment for being a horrible little shit! You waste your time doing nothing and you killed your sister and injured your mother" Kenny roared as he kept on hitting Clyde with his belt.

After a moment of being belted by his drunken abusive father, Clyde was more bruised and had blood coming out of his nose again as Kenny growled.

"Say you're sorry"

"W-What?" Clyde whimpered.

Kenny hits him with the belt again as he angrily hisses

"Say you're sorry for being a fucking useless shit and risking your mother to die like you did with my daughter"

"I...I'm so sorry" Clyde apologized as he didn't want to go against Kenny.

Kenny then grabs Clyde by the hair as he drags him to the end of the lounge room and growled

"Now you stay in the cellar and you will stay there til I say so"

"No please! Not the cellar" Clyde whimpered.

Kenny opens the trap door of the cellar and pushes Clyde in as the teenager rolls down the stairs and cries for his father to stop but it was too late, Kenny slams the cellar door shut and locks it as Clyde kept banging on the trap door.

"Let me out! Please! Let me out dad! LET ME OUT!" Clyde screamed.

Suddenly he hears glass breaking as the teenager jumped in alarm as he turns on the cellar light and sees an empty wine bottle on the ground, broken to pieces.

He then goes to observe it as he reaches his hand to pick up the pieces when suddenly, the pieces begin to hover up.

Clyde jumped in alarmed and the pieces went down to the ground again. The teenager looks at his hands and said to himself

"D-Did I do that?"

Much to his curiosity, he slowly points his hand to the broken glass pieces as he said to himself

"I was thinking about picking them up...maybe..."

He then thinks about the pieces of the broken glass and focuses on them. Slowly he can see the pieces shaking like an earthquake is happening and then slowly and surely, the pieces begin to hover in the air again as Clyde moves his hand up and the pieces went up too.

"W-What's happening to me?!" Clyde gasped.

He then remembers the crystal that he found in the cave today as he thinks to himself.

"That crystal...maybe...just maybe..."

Soon he hears glass hitting the ground as the pieces fall on the ground. Clyde looks at his hands and was so confused yet amazed that he said

"I must find out what's happening to me!"

He then sadly looks at the trap door of the cellar and added

"If I ever get out of the cellar that is"

Clyde waited a long time as he checks his watch and it was now 10:40 pm to which he was getting hungry as he still has food in his bag in his room.

Suddenly he heard the cellar door open as his father sternly goes down and grabs him as he drags Clyde to the teenager's bedroom.

"If you come near your mother again, I'll lock you in that cellar for a week! Understand?!" Kenny sternly hissed.

"Yes dad" Clyde sadly replied.

"Good...Now get the fuck to bed" Kenny snapped as he pushes Clyde in the room, slams the door shut and locks it.

Clyde got his bag out and manages to eat whatever he has left in his lunchbox as he angrily wishes for his drunken abusive father to go to hell as he then lies in bed and sobs through the pain and sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny is an evil asshole!<strong>

**I feel sorry for Clyde being abused by Kenny**

**Clyde is slowly realizing that he may have powers**

**What did happen to him in that cave?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. Regret

**Chapter 6: Regret**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Diego Bowling Alley, Luke was outside, wandering about the prank that went too far with Clyde. He feels so what bad for what he did. He never felt this way about Clyde, feeling bad for him. Mostly he pranks him with Bobby and the gang but now he's starting to see that maybe Bobby is not what he thinks he is. He would think Bobby or the others have some idea of regret or even admit that it's all just a joke but now he's not even sure about anything with Clyde since that afternoon.<p>

Luke's mobile phone beeps as it was a text message from his mother, Victoria Montez, It said "We need to talk, please come home ASAP. Mum"

Luke sighed as he knew Stephanie told his parents about that prank when they got home as he also knew he was in trouble. Granted, he didn't push Clyde in the hole and chanted with the boys like Bobby did but he was there and he could have stopped it but he didn't.

"Yo, Luke!"

The blond haired man looks over to see Bobby walking over to him with a can of beer.

"Hey Bobby" Luke softly greeted.

"Hey man, Where the hell have you being? We've being looking all over for you" Bobby laughed.

"I just had a bad argument with my forks, I'm grounded for three weeks and I'm banned from the prom" Luke replied.

"What the fuck for?" Bobby scoffed.

"For what we, no, For what you did to Clyde today" Luke sternly replied.

"Oh who gives a shit about that, if you asked me your parents are dumb motherfuckers. Who cares what they say? They're not the boss of us anymore, we're turning to adults soon, We can do whatever the fuck we want" Bobby spatted.

"But you got to admit Bobby, we did a shitty thing and we're in trouble for it" Luke admitted.

"A shitty thing? Please, they shouldn't be punishing us, they should be thanking us for trying to turn that little bitch to a fucking man, I mean come on Luke, he's being begging for it since the day we met" said Bobby.

Luke was getting uneasy with Bobby as the older man sighed

"Don't give me that sissy look Luke, you've always being a killjoy"

"I'm just trying to get you guys out of trouble, Don't you want to graduate from high school?" Luke asked.

"Of course I do then I won't have to see that idiot Henderson anymore. He can rot in a sewer like a freak for all I care" Bobby scoffed.

"Hey Bobby, where the hell are you?" Aaron called out.

"I'm coming" Bobby called back before turning to Luke and said

"Come on, Join us"

"I can't, I had to get home" said Luke.

"Ah come on, you need to have fun" Bobby laughed as he drags Luke with him.

Soon they were in the alleyway of the bowling building as Luke sees Fred, Carlos and Aaron smoking cigarette and drinking alcohol. Bobby then throws a empty bottle of beer to the wall, causing the bottle to smash to pieces.

"And the Douglas scores again" Bobby smirked.

"I gave that a six out of ten" Fred laughed.

"Shut up you moron" Bobby scoffed as he gave Fred a shove

"You never told me you guys smoke or drink" Luke pointed out.

"That's cause you chicken out every time we hang out at night" Aaron laughed.

"Here" Bobby said as he chucks a can of alcohol to Luke.

"Thanks..." Luke replied as he had no intention of drinking beer.

"Oh Bobby!"

The boys turn to see a multiple hair dyed trampy looking female walking towards them. She was wearing stockings and short shorts with a tank top that says Bitch Please.

"Oh look Bobby, It's your princess" Carlos snickered.

"Fuck off Carlos" Bobby snapped.

Bobby then turns to his girlfriend, Jade Dazel and said

"What do you want?"

"Bobby, you didn't return my calls, Why?" Jade asked.

"Let's see, because I don't want to talk to a dumb bitch right now" Bobby replied as he smug at Jade.

Jade just shoved Bobby softly and cracked

"I maybe a whore but I'm not fucking retarded"

"Oh yeah, How far away are we from New York?" Bobby asked.

Jade didn't know the answer as she stutters a bit, causing Bobby to smirk and replied

"See? You're a dumb bitch"

"Asshole" Jade spatted.

"Hey! How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" Bobby sternly asked.

"Well you're being one at the moment" Jade argued.

"I don't give a shit at the moment sweetie but I'm telling you now, do NOT call me an asshole" Bobby snarled as he slapped Jade in the face which made Luke cringe in alarm.

"Alright sorry, Sheesh" Jade sighed in annoyance while rubbing her face.

"Don't push me Jade, I'm serious" Bobby sternly said as he sits down.

Jade looks at Luke and said

"Who's this kid?"

"That's Luke Montez" Aaron replied.

"Oh so this is the blond hair boy you've being talking about, Hmm? Looks like a little sissy if you asked me" Jade giggled.

"Bitch, shut up, I'm smoking here" Bobby grumbled as he smokes a cigarette.

Jade looks at her boyfriend and holds him, much to Bobby's annoyance as she said

"I'm sorry baby"

"Shut up" Bobby whispered.

"I mean it, I don't wanna upset my big man, How can I show you how sorry I am baby? I'll do anything for you" Jade lustfully replied as she rubs Bobby's leg.

Bobby just chuckled and looks at Jade as he said

"Baby, you really want to be sorry for me desperately"

"Well of course, I love you" Jade giggled.

"Ok, Get me a beer first then we'll talk" Bobby chuckled deviously.

"OK sweetie" Jade giggled again.

"Come here" Bobby commanded.

He pulls Jade into a lustful kiss before he pulled out as Jade heads off to get Bobby's beer.

"If you love Jade so much, Why do you treat her like shit?" Carlos asked.

"I don't love her you idiot, I just like her because she's a great fuck" Bobby scoffed.

"So you're using her?" Luke asked.

"Nah, Not using her, I'm just letting her be my whore" said Bobby.

"Oh" The boys nodded.

After a moment of silence, Jade came back with a beer as she said in a high pitched giggle

"Here you go darling"

"Good girl sugar tits" said Bobby.

"Glad to be a good girl for you, baby" Jade replied.

"Whatever, now go to the car and wait for me there" Bobby ordered.

"OK sweetie, whatever you say" Jade giggled as she went off.

"Hey whatever happened to Clyde now?" Carlos chuckled.

"Who knows and who fucking cares?" Bobby unamusingly replied.

"Think he's a man now?" Fred asked.

"After being a fucking pussy today, I highly doubt it" Bobby replied.

"But don't you think we kinda went too far on Clyde today, maybe even a little?" Luke asked.

"Of course not!" Bobby growled as he hated that word just like he hates Clyde himself.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"That fucker should have stayed in that fucking hole and die, that fucking little shithead" Bobby angrily replied.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"I'll tell you why, No one fucks with me and gets away with it especially when that shit head called me a coward! I am no coward! I am my own boss and no one tells me what to do, not even those fucking teachers or that pussy principal can control me and tell me what to do" Bobby explained.

"Gees man, you need to settle down" Carlos replied.

"I am calm you idiot, I'm just sick of most people here in Diegoville! They're nothing but total shit! Every day I see losers, nerds, queers and people like Clyde...They make me sick" Bobby replied.

"OK, we get your point sir" Fred said.

"You damn fucking better have boys" Bobby chuckled.

"So Bobby, are we still gonna smash those gay cars at the car shop or what?" Aaron asked impatiently.

"Soon Aaron, Now shut up" Bobby sighed.

"You guys...break the law all the time" Luke asked in alarm.

"Of course you idiot, What do you think we do for fun? Play dolls like little bitches? Fuck no!" Bobby laughed.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because it's fun and if people don't like it, well fuck them! They're all losers and I am no loser... I am a winner, I am a king! I fight those who dare to fuck me, I bully losers because it's my entertainment and I will show this town that Bobby Douglas is no one's boss and he can do whatever he fucking likes" Bobby cheered as he pours gasoline inside on one of the bins and sets it on fire.

The boys cheered as Bobby then gets into his car with Jade and said

"Come on baby, We're going for a ride"

"Wooooo!" Jade cheered as the car drives off without Fred and Carlos.

"Wait! Bobby! Come back!" Carlos called out.

"Seriously dude! This isn't fucking funny" Fred cried.

"Hey!"

The two boys look over to see the bowling arena manager coming to them and seeing one of his bins on fire.

"You punkass kids! Get the hell over here right now" The manager angrily shouted.

"Oh fuck! Let's beat it" Carlos gulped.

The two boys fled as the manager angrily yells

"I'm calling the police and they're gonna bust your ass down, you hear me?"

Luke was hiding in the back exit of the bowling alley as he was now unsure and very uneasy about the relationships between him and the gang. Sure they were bullies and all that but Luke would never think that they would do disgusting things like treating Jade like an item and breaking the law. Then again, he's always seen them at school and never hangs out with them at night, He also hanged out with Bobby to protect his twin sister from harm.

In the car, Bobby was watching the scenario as he chuckles deviously.

"Why did you do that to your friends, honey?" Jade asked.

"They're not my friends and I did it because I wanted to, to enjoy the show" Bobby deviously replied.

He then drives away from the bowling arena with Jade as the car droves off into the town.

At the Montez's home, Luke enters the house where his father, Paul Montez was waiting.

"What have you disappeared to?" Paul sternly asked.

Soon he notices his son's uneasy expression which he knew that it was not about him as he asked in a tiny concern voice

"Luke? What's the matter?"

"...You were right...Bobby is not the person I thought he would be..." Luke admitted.

Paul nodded and puts an arm around him as he leads his son to sit down on the couch where his mother sees them and sat with them.

"Son? What's wrong? Did something happened?" Victoria asked.

"You guys were right. Bobby is a terrible person...I...I saw him and the others smoking, drinking and treating a lady like an item and they even broke the law...I feel...so sick inside...I don't know what to do anymore" Luke explained.

"So now you know" Victoria nodded.

Luke looks at his family and asked

"You knew?"

"Every parents knows about Bobby, His father left him and his mother with the army and he died during battle. But Bobby doesn't care, he even treats his mother like crap" said Victoria.

"Why doesn't the police stop Bobby?" Luke asked.

"They do but he never listens" said Paul.

"We know you didn't want to do what you did today but you got to stop this bullying with Clyde or other people, it's not what we want you to do. You're a better person inside Luke" Victoria explains.

Luke understands eventually and slowly nods as Paul asked

"What has Clyde ever done to you or Stephanie? Has he hurt you? Has he teased you? Why are you bullying him with those idiots?"

"I...I don't know...He's very strange, his hair is silly, his clothes are old and raggy and...he's just weird" Luke admitted.

"Well would you like it if we teased and bully you for that?" Paul sighed.

"No..." Luke sadly sighed.

"Exactly, Luke, we love you, we really do but this has to stop. So for us, please...no more bullying and no more hanging out with those boys" Victoria pleaded.

"I won't...I promise" Luke promised.

"Luke, is it true you hang out with Bobby just to protect Stephanie from him?" Paul asked.

Luke looks at his father and was about to ask when Paul added "I overheard you talking to yourself in your room after you and Stephanie had an argument"

"Yes...I didn't want Bobby to hurt her...She may be annoying to me from time to time but she's still my sister and I care about her" Luke replied.

"We understand Luke but your sister is a strong woman now, she can handle things herself besides you seen how she handles bullies" Victoria said.

Luke knew that his parents were right about everything and he knew he has to make things right, starting tomorrow.

"OK...I won't bullying anyone anymore. I won't hang out with Bobby and the others and I will leave Clyde alone but I'll apologize to him for everything I did to him tomorrow" said Luke.

The parents smile at Luke as Paul said "I know you'll do the right thing Luke"

"And just so you know, we call Mr Tyler about your punishment by us and he's agree that you will have three weeks detention with Mrs Winston, understand?" Victoria asked.

"Yes mother" Luke nodded.

Victoria hugs his son and said

"We love you son"

"And I love you guys too" Luke replied as he smiles at his parents who smiles back.

"Now off you go and think about we said, OK?" Paul said.

"Yes dad" Luke nodded and leaves to his room.

Stephanie was at the other side of the kitchen, hearing everything that has being going on inside as she thinks to herself

"Maybe I should cut Luke some slack and maybe help him be a better person"

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby is o<strong>**ne nasty kid!**

**Now Luke sees what Bobby and the others really are**

**What happens on the next day of school?**

**Will Luke apologize to Clyde and change his ways?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. English Class

**Chapter 7: English Class**

* * *

><p>The next day, Clyde wakes up and got dress as he waits for his father to unlock the door but after waiting a few minutes, he checked the door and to his surprise, it was unlocked. He was wondering why the door was unlock until he saw an empty beer bottle and his wallet on the ground.<p>

Clyde checks the wallet and finds out the money he finds on the ground around town every now and then are gone.

"Dad must have got shit faced and stole my money...Asshole" Clyde whispered.

He then quietly grabs his bag and heads out to peek in the longue room to see his drunken father asleep on the couch as he strikes the chance to get some food for his lunch and snacks today.

Soon he quietly leaves the house without waking his father as he walks to school with a small smile on his face.

At Diego State High, Luke and Stephanie was putting things in their lockers where they saw Clyde heading past them. Stephanie nudges her brother as she said

"Luke, this is your chance! If you're really sorry for what you did to Clyde then go and apologise"

"OK, OK! I'll do it" Luke nodded.

Luke walks up to Clyde and called out

"Clyde!"

Clyde turns to see Luke and nervously walks faster away from Luke as the older teenager stops him in his tracks and said

"Clyde, hold on a second"

"Just please leave me alone Luke" Clyde begged.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you" Luke assured.

"Yes you will...You always do" Clyde sadly replied.

"Do you see the guys around?" Stephanie asked.

Clyde looks around and doesn't see Bobby or his gang around as he replied

"No..."

"No, it's just us and Luke has something to tell you" said Stephanie.

"Listen Clyde, I'm very sorry for yesterday and I feel bad for what I did to you" Luke apologized.

Clyde was surprised but was concerned wherever Luke was telling the truth, to which he is, or if it's prank by the gang that has Stephanie involved.

"You don't have to lie to me Luke" Clyde replied.

"Dude, I'm not lying! I'm being fully honest with you man, I am deeply sorry for what I've done to you and I really feel bad OK?" Luke replied as he smiles at Clyde.

"Please Luke, I'm not in the mood for your pranks today" said Clyde as he leaves for the classroom.

"Clyde wait!" Luke called out.

"Just leave him be Luke...I think we'll try again some other day when he's feeling OK" said Stephanie.

"...Well...alright" Luke softly nodded.

"Hey, you did great" Stephanie comforted her big brother with a pat on the back.

"Thanks sis" Luke thanked.

"Come on, We'll be late for class" said Stephanie.

Soon the two teenagers left for their class while Bobby and the gang were watching them in private as Bobby was disgusted as Aaron scoffed

"What the fuck was that?"

"I know right? Apologizing to that loser! What a pussy!" Fred scoffed.

"Maybe he's pulling a joke on him, you know Luke, he hates the bitch like we do" Carlos suggested.

"Yeah, I mean who the fuck would want to be friends with that faggot?" Bobby laughed.

In the English class room, Mrs Winston runs through today's class assignment on favourite author from the students.

"OK now most of you are indeed impressive with your choices of favourite authors" Mrs Winston said.

"Thank you o'wise teacher" Bobby chuckled.

"I wasn't talking to you Mister Douglas" Mrs Winston firmly replied before showing a magazine of Playboy to Bobby.

"Playboy is not an author and it's not absolutely not acceptable in this subject or any other subjects in this class"

"You teachers have no imagination" Bobby shrugged.

"Don't you mock me Mister Douglas, You may be looking at repeating another term if you keep this up or worse, expelled" Mrs Winston warned.

Bobby glared at the teacher and stay silent as Mrs Winston then looks at her list of the students and calls out

"Mister Henderson, it's your turn"

Clyde looks at the people in his class as he knew most of the students would just giggle behind his back or thinking Clyde will talk about something stupid. He stands in front of the class and reads his paper.

"My favourite author is Edgar Allen Poe" Clyde started.

"Who the fuck is he?" Fred laughed.

"Quiet Fred and watch your language" Mrs Winston sternly called out before she turns to Clyde and gently nods him to go ahead.

"Edgar Allen Poe is an author from the nineteenth centenary, he's one of the famous fictional writers in the world today, his stories are amazing to me because they're full of suspense, mystery and full of dark tones that really makes the stories unique and interesting to read" Clyde continued.

"Is there any particular stories you like from him, Clyde?" Mrs Winston asked.

"Well...I like The Black Cat, The Masque of the Red Death, The Murders in the Rue Morgue, The Oval Portrait, The Tell-Tale Heart including the famous poetry by him called The Raven" Clyde concluded.

"That's very nice Mister Henderson, Excellent work" Mrs Winston sincerely said as she turns to the class and asked

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, Are you done mumbling or are you gonna bored us with your crap?" Bobby mocked.

Luke gave Bobby a small glare, remembering now that he's not going to change his ways of being a cruel abusive bully as he mumbled

"Asshole"

The students heard something from Luke but they didn't make out what he said but Bobby had some idea of what Luke just said and was surprised a bit but a little bit offended.

"I beg your pardon Mister Montez?" Mrs Winston asked in confusion.

"I said awesome, I reckon Clyde's choice of author was awesome" Luke replied.

Bobby, not wanting to stir trouble up more with anger and violence, lets it go but keeps a close eye on Luke as he starts to suspect Luke may not want to be hanging out with him anymore but with his worst enemy, Clyde.

"Thank you Mister Montez" Mrs Winston nodded before turning to Clyde

"You may return to you seat"

As Clyde heads back to his desk, Bobby slowly claps and sarcastically claps and mocks

"Bravo Clyde, bravo"

"You know Mister Douglas, it's too sad for you that you may end up being held back a year and Clyde will graduate and not have to deal with your nonsense again and have a great future" Mrs Winston firmly said.

Bobby and the gang with Britney, minus Luke, laughed at that as Clyde was getting furious with Bobby but he can't do anything to stop him, he's not strong enough to take him on.

"Mister Douglas, do you think Clyde has no future at all?" Mrs Winston asked in shock and disbelief.

"Oh I'm not saying that, I'm sure Clyde will have a great future with lots of puppies and imaginary friends(!)" Bobby mocked.

Clyde tried his best to ignore him as he was feeling heated up in anger that makes him want to strike at Bobby, God knows he doesn't want to put up with his bullying any longer.

"And I'm sure he'll have a happy life once he's reunited with his precious sister" Bobby deviously mocked.

Clyde then snapped as he furiously turns to Bobby surprisingly and bangs his fists on the desk and screamed

"_CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BULLY ME FOREVER?!"_

Clyde angrily flips Bobby's desk like a chair and stares into Bobby like a furious animal wanting to kill its prey. The rest of the class including the teacher was shocked by that outburst, even Clyde. This was the first time in his life he actually stands up to a bully completely but that was not how he would have act.

Clyde then sees Bobby not looking angry at him like he always was when he sometimes stands up to Bobby in his own way but he thought he saw fear in his eyes. Was it really fear? Yes, yes it was...Bobby Douglas, the bully who claims to never be scared of wimps like Clyde, is actually afraid for a moment for the first time in Clyde's life.

Inside Clyde, it felt so good to scare his bully but in reality of himself, it was not how he was and what he just did was no exception of himself. He fears the crystal may have something to do with it.

"M-Mister Henderson..." Mrs Winston softly spoke.

Panicking, Clyde grabs his bag and leaves the classroom as the students look at Bobby directly who collect himself and scoff

"Well, someone's on their rags"

He chuckled but surprisingly, no one else did, not even the gang. Mrs Winston looks at Bobby angrily and snapped

"Ok wise guy, no more playing around, you get your desk back up and pick up your stuff from it...The rest of you stay here"

As she leaves the class to find Clyde, Bobby cleans the mess he made and saw two cracks on the desk that were smashed by Clyde's fists.

"I hate him..." Bobby growled to himself.

Outside the school, Clyde was freaking out as he was aware that he was changing in a way he never thought he would change before. Clyde's head felt like it was on fire as he holds his head.

"What is happening to me?" Clyde questioned himself.

Clyde soon sees a pile of leafs on the ground as his curiosity wanted him to try something, he focuses on them and thinks about the leafs being lifted in the air when suddenly the pile of leafs blow up in the air like a grenade explosion as Clyde jumps back and looks at his hands and asked himself

"Do I...have super powers or something?"

Mrs Winston then sees Clyde and calls out

"Mister Henderson"

Clyde sees the teacher and sadly said

"I'm so sorry Mrs Winston, I didn't mean to snap like that, I just..."

"It's alright Mister Henderson, Bobby provoked you. Granted no one should lose their temper and cause a mess but I know it wasn't your fault. What Bobby said at the end was really uncalled for" Mrs Winston replied.

"I know...I hate it when he does that" Clyde said.

"Don't let him get to you Clyde, you're a good boy and I know that" Mrs Winston comforted.

"So...should I head back to class now?" Clyde asked.

"Stay at the library for the rest of class, Get some time away from those bullies" Mrs Winston said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs Winston" Clyde thanked.

"No worries, now off you go before anyone sees us out of class" said Mrs Winston.

"Yes ma'am" Clyde nodded as he leaves for the library.

As he heads there, he has a thought of researching what he may have got from that crystal.

"I better find out what's going on with me, maybe the library has something there" Clyde said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Clyde actually yelled at Bobby for the first time and saw that Bobby got scared of him.<strong>

**And Bobby calls himself tough, HA!**

**Anyway, Clyde realizes just now that he has powers but wonders what kind of powers he has.**

**So now he's off to the library!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. The Punishment

**Chapter 8: The Punishment**

* * *

><p>After third period in the gym, the boys were packing up their things and every guy in the class turned up minus Luke as he was at Mrs Winston's detention right now. Which was lucky for Luke because if he finishes his detentions with Mrs Winston then Mr Tyler will allow Luke to pass Physical Education class.<p>

Mr Tyler has locked the doors so the boys couldn't escape to which they didn't know...yet. As the boys finished playing dodge-ball, Mr Tyler goes to the boys and said

"Alright, line up"

The boys just chat to one another and not listening to Mr Tyler as the teacher blows his coach whistle, which got the boys attention, and called out

"Line up! Now! Straight line and no talking"

The boys lined up as Mr Tyler looks at them one by one while pacing in front of them slowly as he said

"Well look at you guys, after all these years of hard work you'll all soon be graduating and out into the world but that does not mean you can go on relaxing yet, there's still exams coming up and I hope you're all prepare for this"

The boys said nothing as Mr Tyler continues

"And not to mention, the prom is next month...I bet by now you picked your dates and they probably forced you to pick your suits which to some would make look you silly I guess. Not to mention the after party you guys have planning"

He turns to Bobby and said

"I'm assume you're the one that's going to be the host of that after party"

"Well duh, it's the least we deserve after all the crap you teachers pulled on us in this dump and besides, my party is where the real celebrating begins" Bobby shrugged.

Mr Tyler rolled his eyes at the usual behavior of Bobby Douglas but he was not going to let those boys get away with yesterday's nasty act on Clyde as he walks up to Bobby and asked

"So tell me Bobby, who's the lucky girl for the prom?"

"Some slut" Bobby mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Mr Tyler questioned a bit firmly.

"Jade Dazel, she used to come here but got so dumb that she got kicked out" Bobby sighed.

"Well...surprise, surprise" Mr Tyler sighed.

"To be honest, I don't give a shit about the prom, I only care for my party but she kept on begging me to go" said Bobby.

"Why's that Bobby? Are you such a coward to go to the prom in a suit or is that gay for you?" Mr Tyler smirked a bit at Bobby.

Bobby gave the teacher a small questionable stern look and asked

"What the hell did you say to me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Would you rather jump in a hole and hide there for the rest of the prom night? Hmm?" Mr Tyler sarcastically asked.

Bobby angrily looks at Mr Tyler as he knew he was mocking him before he hisses

"I don't have to deal with you"

He was about to leave when he realizes the doors were locked and he cried out

"Who locked the doors?!"

"I did, you're not going anywhere Bobby until I say so" Mr Tyler sternly replied then turns to the boys and added "That goes for all of you and you'll stay here until I say you can leave"

"You can't lock us in here like prisoners during lunch time" Bobby protested.

"Watch me" Mr Tyler replied.

"You'll get sack for this, you just wait and see" Bobby growled.

"I don't even care Douglas, Now get your ass back in line, Now!" Mr Tyler yelled.

Bobby knew he can't fight the teacher as he didn't want to get arrest for assault and battery as he heads to the boys furiously who were getting uneasy

"Now if you boys think I'm being the teacher right now, well you thought wrong!" Mr Tyler angrily snapped.

The room was silent for a moment until Mr Tyler then looks at the boys and softly yet angrily said

"I want you all to know that you what all did yesterday was one of the most nasty and terrible thing I've ever seen in my life"

The boys kept quiet as the gym teacher continued

"Do you boys ever stop to think that Clyde Henderson has feelings?"

As usual, the boys were still silent as Mr Tyler raised his voice angrily

"Does anyone of you have EVER stop to think?! Huh?!"

Some of the boys looked down as Bobby kept his glare at Mr Tyler who just scoffed

"No...Of course not...you boys are too lazy and too stuck up to even think about that...All you care is women, sex, dub-step crap and all that. You have no remorse what so ever and that makes me sick. You boys reckon he's not a man and you reckon he's so stupid hmm?"

Aaron snickered at this which was stopped by Mr Tyler's cold glare before he adds

"Well you boys were a bunch of retards yesterday"

The boys felt hurt and shock at that comment as Bobby was getting really upset of this as he doesn't want to listen to this.

"The way you hurt Clyde yesterday, you all were acting like a bunch of brainless cowardly dogs" Mr Tyler sternly said.

"I'm gonna tell the principal about this and he'll get your ass kick out of this school forever" Bobby threatened.

Mr Tyler goes directly face to face at Bobby furiously and bellowed

"Shut up! I'm warning you right now Mr Douglas, If you say one more word out of your goddamn mouth, I'll dump you in a bigger hole and get you to _climb up_"

"You can't talk to me like that, you son of a-!" Bobby angrily spatted

Mr Tyler then angrily raises his fist at Douglas who flinched back in surprise as Mr Tyler angrily said

"How does that feel Bobby? The way you flinch back at the view of my fist coming to you? That's how Clyde felt every time you beat him up and make his life a misery"

Bobby stood back to the gang as Mr Tyler looks at them angrily yet calmly as he then added

"Now my idea of the punishment for that horrible stunt you all did to Clyde yesterday was to have you all repeat this term"

"WHAT?!" The boys shouted in alarmed.

"But what about the prom at the end of next month?" Fred asked.

"Well then you boys will miss out because if you're repeating this term next year then there's no prom or graduation for you guys, If that happens then your dates will definitely kick your asses for screwing up their night" Mr Tyler sternly replied.

"This is bullshit!" Aaron angrily yelled.

"That's not fair" Carlos cried.

"Fair Mr Kotora? I'll tell you what's not fair...What's not fair is all of you guys, especially you and your gang, Mister Douglas, are abusing and humiliating a poor defenseless boy who did NOTHING to you lot to deserve what you all have done to him" Mr Tyler angrily replied.

"What about Luke? How come you're not punishing him?" Fred nervously asked.

"He's already punished" Mr Tyler replied.

"How is he punished?" Aaron sternly asked.

"That is none of your business Mr Harris" Mr Tyler snapped.

"Could you kindly tell us please sir?" Carlos nervously asked.

Bobby looked at Carlos in disgust as he then figures why he wasn't with them. His parents grounded him and banned him from the prom.

"Luke's having three weeks detention with Mrs Winston and he's banned from the prom from his parents...I'm surprise the principal never even bother to call all of your parents after I asked him to" Mr Tyler sighed.

"Oh so you didn't punish him but you'll punishing us?" Bobby angrily asked.

"I didn't punish him because he's already being punished and for the record, at least he stayed behind and help me got Clyde out. Not like you lot, you all ran off like idiots" Mr Tyler replied.

"So you really gonna make us repeat this term next year just like that?!" Bobby sternly asked.

"If I had my way with the punishments, yes but unfortunately the principal reckons my punishment is too harsh...I'm angry at the fact that he refuses to handle things and has no idea of just how nasty what you all did yesterday was...So he's decided that you boys will have one month's detention" Mr Tyler replied.

The boys sighed in relief as Bobby gave a cold smirk at the teacher who then smirked back at the boys and added.

"Still...There is one little catch, It will be _my _detention boys"

"What?" Fred and Carlos gasped as the boys didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, you heard me! That's one hour every day in the gym, starting today and believe me when I said this, I will push you lot hard and bring you boys down to the ground and you will then know what it's like to feel the pain you cause on the students you harassed especially Clyde" Mr Tyler sternly said.

"Well tough luck to you then, I'm not coming" Bobby shrugged.

"That's up to you Mr Douglas and that goes for you guys as well...Punishment for skipping my detention is that you will be repeating this term next year, no excuse...Understand?" Mr Tyler replied.

"Yes sir" The other boys nodded.

"You can't do this to us" Aaron snapped.

"Yes I can and I will" Mr Tyler remarked before he unlocks the door and adds

"You think life is all about you and it's some kind of game that you boys can play, Well here's your newsflash boys, Life is not about games, it's about choices and consequences and nothing always goes your way all the time. It's time you all face life the way it has being for so long...Welcome to reality boys!"

"I'm gonna get that son of a bitch" Bobby grumbled as he urges to go and beat the stuffing out of Clyde.

"And boys...Don't even think about beating Clyde up for this because if I hear from or even see you lot beating Clyde up because of your punishment...You will deal with me again and trust me...I will not be easy on you as I was here, Understand?" Mr Tyler angrily warned

"Yes sir" The boys replied.

"Good..." Mr Tyler nods and opens the door "Now get out of here and think about what I said" Mr Tyler growled.

Bobby then glared at the teacher and storms off the room while Mr Tyler goes to the school security guards waiting outside and said

"Keep an eye on those boys especially Bobby and his gang, make sure they doesn't do anything to Clyde Henderson that will worsen the punishment"

"Yes sir" The school guards replied as they each follows Bobby.

Bobby was very furious about what just happened as he kept on banging the lockers with fists

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Bobby growled.

Clyde was getting stuff from his locker as Bobby passes by and notices the security guard in the hallway. Bobby glares at Clyde for a moment then storms off, without a word to Clyde.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems Mr Tyler has put Bobby and the boys down to the ground!<strong>

**But will Bobby obey Mr Tyler's commands or will he just leave the school forever?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	10. Telekinesis

**Chapter 9: Telekinesis**

* * *

><p>In the library, Clyde was going through book after book on each bookshelf. He wants to know what's happening to him and how is he making things move without touching them. The teenager then sees something that caught his curiosity, a book titled Fact or Myth: Telekinesis.<p>

"Telekinesis?" Clyde said to himself.

He picks it up and sees that the front cover has pictures of people moving things without even the slightest touch of the object.

"Hmmm...this subject could have the answers I'm looking for" said Clyde.

He starts collecting five books that has the topic of telekinesis as he brings the books to the librarian, Mr Vivian.

"Good afternoon Mister Henderson, How may I help you?" Mr Vivian asked.

"I like to burrow these books please" Clyde replied.

The librarian looks at the books and said

"Telekinesis? Hmmm...interesting"

"I know, Imagine what it's like to have that power" Clyde replied.

"Well I wouldn't be here now if I had a power like that" Mr Vivian chuckled.

"Same here" Clyde chuckled with him.

"OK, may I see your library card please?" Mr Vivian asked.

"Here" Clyde replied.

The teenager shows the librarian his library card and soon Mr Vivian scans the books with the scanner as he said

"Ok, these are due next fortnight"

"Thank you sir" Clyde thanked.

"Have a good day Mister Henderson" Mr Vivian replied.

"Thanks" Clyde thanked as he leaves the library.

Meanwhile after school, The boys from Mr Tyler's class enter the gym in their school gym gear. The school guards were blocking the doors so the boys can't escape. Mr Tyler then enters with his notepad and whistle.

"Good afternoon boys" He dryly greeted.

"Good afternoon" They all replied.

"Welcome to the start of your detention, I'll be frank with you lot when I say that I almost thought that you three would not have come" said Mr Tyler as he then looks at Bobby who's angrily glares at the gym teacher./

"Especially you Mr Douglas"

"Whatever" The teenager scoffed.

"Alright no more bullshitting around boys! Detention starts now! I want ten laps around the whole gym! Go! Go!" The gym teacher ordered.

He blows his whistle as the boys start doing laps around the gym.

Outside the school, Clyde went back to where he found the crystal in the cave and to his surprise, the cave was covered by rocks making it impossible to go back inside.

"Whoa...The cave, it's blocked up! How did that happened?" Clyde asked himself.

For a while, he just stood there wondering about how the cave got blocked until he just let it go, sits down on the ground and open up one of the books he borrowed from the library. He reads aloud

"Telekinesis...the ability to move objects within the mind..."

He starts reading the books as he was thinking that he may have telekinesis from the crystal he touched yesterday.

He then finishes reading the book as he said to himself

"That crystal may have gave me telekinesis, I guess that explains the weird things that have being happening with me yesterday after that...well..."

He then thinks of trying out his telekinetic power on one of the library books as he puts the book on the ground and took a few steps back from it.

"Now according to the book, the person who has telekinesis must focus on the object that they want to control...So all I must do is to think as hard as I can on that book and hopefully I can control it with my mind" Clyde said to himself.

Clyde then focuses on the book on the ground as hard as he can as he thinks of lifting the book up in the air. Suddenly the book shook a little and slowly but surely the book started to raise itself in the air as Clyde was astonished by this.

"I did it!" Clyde cheered.

Suddenly the book begins to fall due to Clyde losing his focus for a moment as the teenager expands his hand out to it as if to try and catch it when the book stopped falling and was now floating in mid air.

Clyde was so shocked that he really does have telekinesis as he moves his hand around and to his surprise, the floating book follows wherever Clyde's hand goes.

"Hmmm...It's a bit cliche how people who have powers like this, must use hands to control a bit of the power" said Clyde.

Soon he uses his powers to slowly make the floating book come to him as it landed softly in his hands.

"Wow...This is amazing" Clyde laughed in happiness.

He looks at the hole and added

"I don't know where that crystal came from but wherever it came from...I'm really grateful for it giving me this power"

He then grabs his stuff and heads for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde is now at the start of learning and controlling his new power<strong>

**While Bobby and the boys are in detention with Mr Tyler and he's gonna run them down**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	11. Telekinetic Jokes

**Chapter 10: Telekinetic Jokes**

* * *

><p>After finding out that Clyde has got telekinetic powers from the crystal inside the cave, Clyde decided to test his new powers after school but sometimes he loves to use his powers for payback on his bullies.<p>

Clyde was walking by to school when he sees a video camera in the bin as he then thinks of an idea. He looks around to see if anyone was around and when he was clear, he uses his telekinetic powers to fix the camera.

"Perfect!" Clyde cheered.

He then gets it to work with his powers and puts them in the video camera. Clyde then turns on the camera and presses the record button and speaks to the recording camera.

"OK so I found this camera and I decided to use this camera to film how I use my powers and maybe use them for a little fun and a tiny payback on the bullies who hurt me at school. Not too much, I don't want to end up being a bully"

As he enters the school with the camera in his bag, He sees one of the bullies from another class group name Zack throws a football at Clyde, knocking him down while the other students laughed.

"Hey loser! How about you stay out the way next time?" Zack mocked as he picks the football and laughs with the jocks.

Clyde got up and focuses the camera on Zack and the jocks leaving as he then whispered

"Alright Zack, here's something that I think would make a good payback"

He then uses his powers and with a flick, Zack's stuff from his locker falls down, causing Zack to groan in annoyance.

Later on, Clyde was working on his homework on the football field where the cheerleaders came to him and Britney who was the leader of the cheerleaders said

"Hey dork face! You're not allowed here"

"Says who Britney?" Clyde asked.

"Says us, you're not a cheerleader and you are interrupting our session due to you being ugly and smelly, now shoo" Britney shooed.

"Fine" Clyde sighed as he got up and left.

"Yeah get out of here freak" One of the cheerleaders teased.

The girls laughed and continue to practice their session as Clyde sees water on the roof filters and decided to have a little fun. He uses his telekinetic powers to make the dirty water on the roof filters come spilling down on Britney and the other cheerleaders minus Whitney who just turned up to the session.

The girls shrieked in alarmed and disgusted as Britney cried.

"Ewwww! Gross!"

"I smell like wet dog!" A cheerleader cried.

"This session is ruined" Another cheerleader cried.

"You girls are dumb whiny little bitches" Whitney scoffed at the cheerleaders as she left the field.

Clyde finished recording the whole thing from hiding as he quietly left snickering the way back inside the school.

At lunch time, Clyde records the camera from under the table and sees a prep boy who is a year under him, getting a pie as Clyde said to the camera.

"That's Dennis Walter...Sometimes when I have apple pie here, he comes by and takes it away, only to stomp it on the ground to bully me...Well this time, he's gonna have a taste of his own medicine..."

As soon as Dennis touches his pie with his fork, Clyde use his powers to make the pie blow up like a balloon on the face, causing some students including Dennis jumped in alarmed as his face was now smothered in sticky blue berry sauce.

He then runs off as the others students laughed including Clyde as he turns off the camera and heads out of the cafeteria, enjoying his lunch and the tiny payback on some of his bullies.

The next day has come quickly for Clyde as he is keen to continue practicing his telekinetic powers. So he goes to the car park of the school and sees the principals' car in its exact spot.

Clyde then looks around to see if anyone was watching as he then took the chance to use his powers and make the car drive away from the car spot and going to another spot a minute later.

The teenager then sees the principal coming out of the building to go to his car as he hides behind the building to watch his reaction. The principal was very confused and shocked to see his car away from his parking spot and into the other one as he angrily shouts out and storms into the building. Clyde watches the principal leave and was laughing that his trick worked and to his luck, he recorded the whole thing.

Later behind the school shed, Clyde practices his powers and makes leafs and small rocks on the ground float in the air with his telekinesis. He then makes them spin around like cars in a race circle.

"Awesome" Clyde whispered.

He then sees a bike near the school shed as he checks to see if anyone was watching and then with his powers he makes the bike float in the air and starts making the wheels spin.

"This is amazing! I love this! I really do!" Clyde cheered.

Suddenly the bike flew off and smashes a window from one of the school building.

"Oh crap!" Clyde gasped.

He grabbed the camera and runs off as he turns it off.

"Man that was alarming, I got to be more careful with my powers or I'll end up being trouble" He said to himself.

After school, Clyde walks home and sees Mr Jones with his dog Vincent on the front lawn. Clyde quickly leaves as he hears Mr Jones calling out.

"That's right, Go on! Run away you little wimp or I'll let Vincent attack you"

Soon he thought of an idea as he waits for Mr Jones to go back inside the house, leaving Vincent alone on the front garden.

Clyde remember one time when he was passing Mr Jones house, he learned that Vincent hates water, which explains half the reason why he hates bathes. The telekinetic boy then uses his powers to turn the hole on and aims it at Vincent.

The dog begins to whine and runs away as Clyde quickly runs off, leaving the hole on and watering the plants with so much water.

Back at home, it was night time and Clyde unexpectedly left the camera on in his bag. He was doing his homework when his drunken father, Kenny, swings the door open and glares down at Clyde.

Clyde looks up nervously and asked

"Yes dad?"

Kenny just smacked Clyde in the face and grabs him up and growls

"When I say, stop stealing my money, you stay the hell away from my money you understand me?!"

Clyde nodded in fear as Kenny pushes him down on the bed and hissed

"Go to bed now you little shit"

He goes out of the room and slams the door as he locks it behind him. Clyde got back on the bed and rubs his face from the pain as he got angry and wishes to have his revenge on Kenny.

He grumbles to himself madly as he forgot that his powers are attached to his emotions. Because while he's thinking about making Kenny pay, a can of beer that his dad has dropped from tonight in Clyde's room, was floating in the air.

Clyde's anger slowly triggers his powers to make the empty can of beer crushed slowly like paper...

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde's getting a bit of an idea on how his powers work and how it affects him<strong>

**Plus he has a little fun by playing harmless jokes on the bullies**

**Still abused by his horrible father, Will Clyde get revenge on him soon?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	12. Anger Power

**Chapter 11: Anger Power**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Clyde managed to get some batteries in one of the kitchen shelves as he replaces the old batteries with the new ones. He turns it on and was happy that it was working again.<p>

"Oi...you..."

Clyde hides the camera and turns to see his dad near the kitchen door with a beer bottle in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny asked firmly.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked softly.

"Don't play dumb with me boy...Why aren't you at school?" Kenny asked sternly yet drunkenly.

"Today's Saturday dad, I don't have school on weekends" Clyde explained.

"Don't lie to me boy, you're skipping school again" Kenny growled.

"No I'm not dad" Clyde protested.

"Listen to me kid-" Kenny angrily started.

"Dad, stop it, you're drunk" Clyde pleaded.

"I'm what? Excuse me?" Kenny coldly asked.

"It is 7:30A.M and you're drunk!" Clyde replied

"Don't tell me if I'm drunk or not you little shit" Kenny hissed as he threw the bottle at Clyde who dodges it in time.

"Just leave me alone" Clyde pleaded.

"Get over here right now, you son of a-!" Kenny spatted.

Clyde then uses his powers to make the fridge swing open, hitting Kenny's left leg hard.

"Aaaaah! God damn it!" Kenny groaned in agony.

He then limps out of the kitchen and goes to the bathroom as he slams the door shut. Clyde took the chance to give his mother her medication.

"Is your father still giving you grief?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah..." Clyde nodded.

"Honey, please call the police, this has to stop" Sarah begged.

"They don't care mom, They always let Kenny go because some of them are his friends...Even if I did tell them, I don't want to lose you by Kenny because of me...He'll destroy you and he'll hunt me down...He won't let us go until we're done" Clyde sadly explained.

"Clyde..." Sarah started as she wishes to be strong and stand up to Kenny but she fears the same too..

"Sorry mom but I must go" Clyde sighed as he left the house unharmed.

Clyde was walking to the store and gets out some food and drinks for him as he pays off twenty dollars for them and got thirty dollars change.

He then sees a trolley and decided to have a test as he uses his powers to make the trolley move by itself as a man tries to stop it and then the trolley crashes near one of the shelves.

"Oops" Clyde whispered as he quickly walks out of the store with his food and drinks he brought.

Clyde then was at the park again with a packet of chips and a Coke Cola. He turns on his camera and he practise using his powers the chips as he makes them go into his mouth without using his hands.

"Look mum, No hands" Clyde joked to the camera.

Suddenly he sees a boy playing on his bike as the twelve year old kid name Trevor looks at Clyde and said

"Hey Creepy Clyde, what brings your ugly face here?"

"Nothing much, where are you friends hiding?" Clyde sighed.

"None of your business freak" The brat scoffed.

"Don't call me that" Clyde said.

"Or else what? You're gonna make me cry Creepy Clyde" Trevor mocked.

"Why do you call me that Trevor?" Clyde asked.

"Because you're a freak, you look like a creepy hobo, plus I hear from the kids at your school that you made your mother ill and murdered your sister" Trevor replied.

That is not true!" Clyde sternly snapped.

"Ooooh Creepy Clyde is mad at me" Trevor mocked.

"Whatever" Clyde scoffed.

Soon Trevor got off his bike and took Clyde's shopping bag of the food and drinks.

"Finder keepers!" Trevor exclaimed.

"HEY! Give that back Trevor!" Clyde snapped.

Clyde chases after Trevor who then climbs up one of the tree in the park as he mocks

"You can't catch me Creepy Clyde"

"Trevor, I mean it! Give me back my things now!" Clyde snapped.

"Trevor Jones, What do you think you're doing?"

Clyde looks over to see Trevor's mother rushing to the boys as he said

"Your son took my things and now he's wreaking them"

He watches his food get eaten and drinks got drank as his mother said

"I'm so sorry Clyde, I told him to behave or he will end up in military school to get some sense into him"

A can lands on Clyde's head as Clyde yelled

"Ow!"

"Trevor! You get down from there this instant" Trevor's mother angrily snapped.

"Aww mum" Trevor whined.

"No buts! Get down from there and apologise to Clyde now!" Trevor's mother snapped.

"Fine" Trevor grumbled.

Soon Clyde begins to pick up the rubbish of his food until Trevor took one last chance to throw a bottle on Clyde's back.

"Aaaah!" Clyde cried in pain.

"Trevor!" The mother angrily shouted.

"Creepy Clyde! Creepy Clyde! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Trevor mocked.

Clyde got so mad at Trevor that his anger triggered his powers to make the branch Trevor was on snapped as the boy falls high from the ground, screaming and landed on the ground, hard.

"Trevor!" The mother shrieked in alarmed.

"Oh my god!" Clyde gasped in horror.

Trevor was moaning and crying in pain as his left arm was broken from the impact.

"O-Ow! My arm! It hurts!" Trevor cried.

"It's Ok dear, you're gonna be fine" The mother soothed as she helps her son up and took her home to ring the hospital.

"Will he be OK?" Clyde asked.

"He'll be fine Clyde" The mother replied calmly but was concerned for her son.

Clyde felt horrible for what happened, sure he was angry at Trevor but he didn't want to make the branch break and make Trevor get a broken arm from the fall.

"What have I done? My anger made my powers loose and now look what happened...I got to more careful...I need to find a place...some place where I can practice my powers and learn how to control it. But I need to do it somewhere where I can't be seen" Clyde said to himself.

Later on, he turns on his camera and was filming an abandoned warehouse as he smiles and said

"It's perfect...It's the right place for me to practice my telekinesis"

He looks at his watch and added

"It's getting late though and I'm not gonna be around here Sunday due to the rain...So I'll do it first thing Monday afternoon"

He then heads home as he opens the door to see Kenny asleep on the couch...as usual. Clyde then took the chance to get something to eat and goes into his room quietly before turning off his camera.

Clyde was in his room, watching the rain from his window as he plays with his telekinetic powers from making pencils and pens float up and down to making the pens sword fighting each other.

He then turns on the camera and focuses it on the books at his desk.

"OK, So far my powers are growing increasingly and I need to control it more otherwise I may do something risky without warning" Clyde said to the camera.

He then makes the camera float to the drawers as it shows Clyde with the books.

"OK from the beginning since I had this power, I was able to lift one book but now I can lift ten books" said Clyde.

He uses his powers to make the books float in the air as Clyde said

"Ta-da! Cool isn't it"

Suddenly he heard a bang on the door as he heard Kenny sternly growling

"What the hell are you doing in there boy?"

Clyde didn't want his drunken father to know of his powers as he makes the books go down and hides the camera in his drawer.

"Just reading my book dad" Clyde replied.

"Well shut the hell up, I'm trying to watch the football game" Kenny hissed as he bangs the door hard with his fist.

Soon Clyde hears Kenny walking away from his room as he then goes to his drawer and turns the camera off as he hides it under the bed in the loose wooden board thanks to the poor design of Clyde's floor.

Inside the loose board was money he got from doing errands from neighbours and finding change that on the ground when he was out of the house. He saves it up for himself and his mother's medication which is also lucky for him because Kenny never find the loose board under the bed.

"I really do have a good hiding place for all my precious items including money" Clyde whispered to himself.

Clyde looks out of the window later on to see Kenny getting into the car and driving off from the house. Clyde didn't care where Kenny went, all he care was that he was free to do as he please for now.

The teenage boy goes to his locked door and uses his powers to unlock the door from the other side, He then opens it and goes to his mother's room to check up on her.

Sarah was asleep comfortably and healing a bit as her medication was slowly working on her. Clyde smiles as he uses his telekinesis to make the blankets cover her body except for her head and soon he left to get his camera from his hidden stash and goes to the kitchen.

Clyde turns on the camera as he focuses it on two forks and knifes into which he made them dance on the table.

"Now that's entertainment right there" Clyde chuckled.

Soon he makes empty beer bottles on the ground, fly in the air in rhythm to create a jazzy moment in his mind

"It's like a magic jazz song" Clyde laughed.

Soon he makes the bottles go to the silverware as he and the items bowed down to the camera.

"Thank you, thank you" Clyde playfully thanked.

He turns off the camera and puts everything away. He then hides his camera in the hidden stash of his room as he then sees Kenny's car pull over and in quick reaction, he closes the door and uses his powers to lock the door from the other side.

At night, Clyde was reading a book when Kenny swinged the door opened and looks at Clyde who nervously looks up and said

"Yes dad"

"Make a sandwich boy" Kenny grumbled.

"Yes sir" Clyde nervously nodded and quickly leaves to the kitchen.

Kenny slams the door and goes to the longue as Clyde makes him his favourite sandwich. He then goes to lounge in fear and gives it to Kenny.

The older man took a bite but spits it out and glares at Clyde as he hissed

"This isn't my sandwich"

"It is dad, just how you like" Clyde replied honestly.

Kenny furiously smacks Clyde down and grabs Clyde hair as he makes him face the half eaten sandwich.

"Does this look like my favourite sandwich to you boy?! Huh?!" Kenny shouted.

"It is dad! I'm not lying" Clyde cried.

Kenny angrily drags Clyde to the cellar and throws him to the ground.

"You stay down here boy and think about what you done!" Kenny growled.

He closes the cellar door and locks it as Clyde tries to uses his powers to get out of the cellar but he wasn't strong enough to make the whole cellar door open.

"I hate you" Clyde hissed quietly

Suddenly Clyde's anger made his powers break Kenny's back car window as the alarm went off, causing Kenny to react in alarm and checks his car outside.

"Punk ass kids!" Kenny shouted.

He switches off the alarm and goes back to his lazy good for nothing self on the couch where Clyde is stuck in the cellar, angry and scared as his powers are making everything in the cellar float in the air.

He was too scared to even unlock the lock of the cellar due to Kenny who may hurt him again or even harm his mother as he sometimes threats, should he call the police or tell anyone about Kenny's treatment with him, if he comes out of the cellar without Kenny letting him go but one thing is for certain, Kenny is not going to be away with his bad treatment with Clyde.

"One of these days, that fat low life bastard will pay for all he's down to me and my family" Clyde growled.

When he thinks of how to make Kenny pay, a picture of Kenny in the hallway cracked as the glass shattered on the ground but Kenny was too drunk and too foolish to notice.

The next morning, Clyde hears his father unlocking the cellar door and goes down to get him up.

"Enjoy your stay you little shit?" Kenny harshly teased.

"No" Clyde grumbled.

"Good, you deserve it for being a fuck up" Kenny hissed.

Clyde glares at the ground as his powers made the TV fall to the ground.

"Son of a bitch" Kenny grumbled as he went to get the TV back up

Clyde then took the chance to get his stuff from his secret stash and heads out of the house without Kenny knowing and ether if he did, he wouldn't care.

Clyde then looks at Kenny's car with the broken window as he wonders if he had something to do with it.

"My powers must have done that when I got angry at the cellar...I really need to start controlling it" Clyde said to himself.

After another day of school, Clyde decided to go to an abandoned factory and to his luck, no one has being around the factory for many years.

Once he got there, he looks around to check if he was all alone and when the coast was clear, he uses his telekinetic powers to move the lock open and pull the chains off from the door.

"Wow! I can't believe I just did that" Clyde cheered.

He then enters the old abandoned factory as he puts down his bag and gets out a pencil and notepad as he wrote

"Week One...I'm slowly controlling my new powers day by day...I can lift small things which includes from rocks to televisions...I believe my telekinetic powers are like muscles, the more I practice and use them, the more powerful my telekinesis grows and soon I'll able to lift more than ten TVs up. I got to end this here for now, I need to practise with my telekinetic powers, Wish me luck.

Soon he looks at a couple of old beer cans in the ground as he uses his telekinetic powers to lift them from the ground as they circle around him.

"Awesome" Clyde cheered.

Soon he uses his powers to makes the cans stand on each other like a card castle as he then makes a rock float in the air and fires it at the cans as it was a direct hit.

Clyde jumped with joy as he was getting the hang of using his telekinetic powers

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde is really having his up and downs with his life and powers lately<strong>

**He's getting the hang of the telekinesis, plus he's controlling it so far**

**But the abuse and bullying from his father and everyone else who dislikes him is making Clyde lose control of his power**

**Can Clyde control his powers through his emotions?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	13. Getting Stronger

**Chapter 12: Getting Stronger**

* * *

><p>The next day Clyde was sitting near his desk in English Class as Mrs Winston enters the classroom and notices Clyde as she said<p>

"Mister Henderson, Class doesn't start till fifteen minutes"

"I know but hey, I like to come early" Clyde chuckled.

"You always were the early bird in the class" The teacher kindly giggled.

Soon the others students begin to come in as Aaron looks at Clyde and hissed

"Thanks a lot for getting our asses in detention (!) You should be in detention instead, you fucking bitch"

Clyde sternly looks at the bully and manages to use his powers to pull the seat away as the bully was about to seat down, causing him to fall on the ground.

The students laughed as Mrs Winston replied.

"OK students, enough bickering! Let's get to work"

Later on at lunch time, Clyde was eating when Luke Montez noticed him and takes his chance to apologize to him again after what happened at the day Clyde fell down the hole that had the crystal inside the cave which gave Clyde powers.

"Hey Clyde" Luke kindly greeted.

"Hey..." Clyde softly greeted as he was still unsure to trust Luke.

Before all of this happened, Luke used to bully Clyde for fun as kids but as soon as one playful bullying went too far, Luke changed his ways and became good not only for his family but for Clyde.

"Listen, I just want to apologize for what happened that day...I tried to stop Bobby, I really did" Luke explained.

"Just leave me alone" Clyde said as he thinks that Luke was just lying as always as he used to as a kid.

"I'm not lying this time Clyde, I really am" Luke replied.

Clyde didn't want to stay with Luke any longer as he picks up his lunch and leaves as Luke follows him.

"Clyde please, Please! Just listen to me for one minute" Luke begged.

"Go away Luke" Clyde ordered.

"Not until you listen to me Clyde please!" Luke replied.

Clyde then uses his powers to make a half eaten pie on the ground move to under Luke's feet as the blonde teenager slips and falls to the ground while Clyde walks away. Bobby was watching the whole thing from a distance as he growled

"I knew it, that fucking son of a bitch"

He wanted to confront Luke about this but he fears he will get in more trouble than he was now in Mr Tyler's detentions.

After school Clyde enters the warehouse to continue his training on his powers as he turns on the camera and got out his notepad as he wrote

"Week two...I have no idea if I will level up my powers like they do on Skyrim but I might as well as practice and hope for the best"

Soon he uses his powers to make one metal bar and said

"OK that's one but what if I can now lift two?"

He then sees another metal bar and uses his powers to try and raise it up along with the other one and to his surprise, it actually work!

Clyde can now lift up two bars with his powers as he cheered

"Yes! I have done it! I am definitely getting stronger now! Soon I can lift up more bars and more heavy things that I can imagine"

Soon he uses his telekinesis to make the bars sword fight each other as Clyde was enjoying his own entertainment.

Week three has passed as Clyde continues his self-practices on telekinesis, After school, Clyde leaves for the warehouse as a kid was on a bike, riding by him as he cried

"Hey loser, think quick"

Soon the bully hits Clyde in the head with an empty plastic bottle, causing the telekinetic teenager to shout in pain as he glares at the kid on the bike and uses his powers to make the bike wobble and then the bully went rolling off his bike to the ground in pain.

Clyde let out a hmph and walks by as he snapped

"Wear a helmet next time, douche"

As he leaves, he slowly comes to realizes he has gone a bit out of character with himself, he wouldn't use his powers to harm someone but just to annoy or make them jump.

"What is wrong with me lately? It's like my powers are changing the way of who I am" Clyde said to himself.

He leaves for home instead for the day as he opens the door to see Kenny in his usual good for nothing self on the couch as he goes to his room and manages to get the camera out, presses the record button and said

"So um...I...I'm discovering that my powers are maybe trying to make become a new person...but not in a good way...I fear that I'm becoming like my father, only violent and hell, I don't want that to happen...*sighs*...I don't know what's going to happen to me but one thing is for sure, I'm gonna try and control my emotions with my powers and avoid contact with the bullies as best as I can"

He turns off the camera and hides it in his secret stash, under his bed. Clyde then lies in bed and reads his book to try and ease his concern about his powers making him violent.

The days went by and Clyde was slowly learning to control his powers with his emotions as he now has more fun and less slip ups with his powers. He sometimes uses his powers for revenge pranks on the bullies, he sometimes feel like he's becoming a bully but then he knew that he only does it to those who mock or bully him.

"When someone bullies me, I use my powers in a harmless way back. That way, it would equal and I wouldn't be angry and sad about it as I was before when they picked on me before my powers" Clyde said to the camera.

Clyde was watching Britney giving out posters to vote for her for the school president. He then thinks of a funny joke as he uses his telekinesis to make the posters fly everywhere, freaking out the cheerleader and some of the students.

Clyde happily laughs with the other students as the blond haired girl looks at Clyde and snapped

"What are you laughing at freak?!"

The others then laughed at Clyde as he thinks to himself

"Don't let them get to you Clyde...control your powers"

So far so good, Clyde is just relaxed and controlled as he replied

"I'm looking at someone who won't be the school president if she keeps acting like a spoiled brat"

"You eat shit just like your ugly fucked up mother" The cheerleader snapped.

Clyde glares at Britney as he sway his hand under a bit and his powers made the cheerleader trip over on the ground.

The students jumped in alarmed as some of the girls went up to the cheerleader to check up on her while Clyde was in shock to discover a new thing he could do with his power. He could move people and make them feel the impact on Clyde's movement as in he was close to them.

"Unbelievable! My powers have a new motive...It's like a level up power on a video game" Clyde thinks to himself.

He then leaves for the football area outside as he sits down and thinks about what other motives he could have with his powers.

He looks at the light pole that was part of the football area as he asked to himself.

"Is there a chance I could try and maybe crush things within my mind like some heroes from movies do?"

Clyde then decides to give it a try as he focuses on the light pole with his powers and from the moment the teenager expands his arm out and grips his fist.

The pole begins to crush itself like a ten wreaking balls hitting the pole at once. Clyde was amazed at this as he lost focus and causes his powers to break the light pole in half and falls to the ground.

"Holy crap!" Clyde gasped.

Clyde looks at his hands and starts to wonder about his own growing strength with his powers.

"If I could control my emotions with my powers, I'm sure I can control my strength within my telekinetic powers" He said to himself.

As the week goes on, Clyde was getting stronger on using his powers, now he crush things with the telekinetic grip of his hands and can even control living things to stop them from moving and more.

"Week Three...I have learned I can move living things with my mind as well as I can move objects. I am getting stronger each day as I kept practising my power, now I can move cars, motorbikes and I can even crush things. Pretty soon I can use these powers to start a new life and get the heck of this shit hole with my mother" Clyde wrote on his notepad.

Clyde then looks at a metal door on the ground as he then lifts it up as he then slowly grips his fist at it as the metal door starts to crush apart by itself like paper being scrunched.

Soon he uses his powers to throw it like a paper ball as it hits the wall, leaving a big mark on it.

"Oops! I guess I overdone that" Clyde chuckled.

Clyde practices his powers more on ants due to learning that he can move people within the mind. He makes the ants go around him in a circle with his telekinetic powers as he gets his camera and records while saying

"You see this? I am making them all circling me like a army. It's un-freaking-believable! It's like I am the master and they're my soldiers"

He gets up and breaks the telekinetic connection with the ants and they all crawled away back into their ant hole. Clyde makes his bag come to him and he goes out of the warehouse as he heads off to school.

As he heads inside the school, he bumps into Mr Tyler who sees Clyde and greeted

"Hey Clyde, What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, yourself?" Clyde asked.

"Good, So how's everything, I trust no one is picking on you" Mr Tyler replied.

"No, no one is picking on me ever since you put Bobby and the others in detention" Clyde replied.

"Well if you ask me, they deserve it for all the horrible things they've done to you" Mr Tyler said.

Clyde smiles at Mr Tyler as the teacher patted him on the back and added

"They are feeling how you felt and I'm actually glad they are"

"Yeah" Clyde agreed.

Mr Tyler was rather pleased with Clyde being a bit more outgoing and less awkward and silent as he is.

"You seem to be happy lately" Mr Tyler chuckled.

"Let's just say things are slowly getting better" Clyde chuckled.

"I think it's time we headed for class, don't you think?" Mr Tyler suggested

"Yeah" Clyde nodded as they head off in different directions

Another week has passed as Clyde was now in complete control of his telekinetic powers and can do anything as he pleases.

"Week four, I am now one of the most powerful beings in the world, I can move things within my mind, I can crush things easily and I can stand up to anyone who bullies me...including my dad, if he attacks me again and he will, I will use my powers to stop him... and that includes Bobby and his gang...Self defence is not a crime...I am powerful now, they cannot stop me from achieving my dreams and being myself" Clyde proudly wrote on his notepad.

He then looks at everything on the ground and expands his arms up as his powers makes everything on the ground in the factory go up in the air as Clyde makes the floating objects spin around him.

Clyde was laughing gleefully as he feels like a whole new teenager and a very powerful one too.

He then stops as the objects fall down to the ground but notices that the camera is destroyed, thanks to Clyde making the objects spinning, making the camera smash into hard things and breaking it.

"Oh no, I destroyed the camera...*sighs*...Oh well...On the bright side, No one can see what I've doing on the camera" said Clyde.

The teenager then leaves the factory for the last time as he was feeling joyful that his life has change for good a bit.

He knew things have to change if he wants a good life and first thing he had to do was Kenny, his abusive hated father.

As soon as he enters the house and heads for the room, he heard a voice saying

"Stop right there boy..."

He looks back to see Kenny, still in his horrible self as always but Clyde was ready this time, he's not going to let Kenny do anything.

"What do you want?" Clyde sternly asked.

"Where the hell have you being boy?" Kenny demanded.

"Just out town" Clyde replied.

Don't bullshit me, you idiot. It's Saturday and it's not school time...What the hell are you doing?" Kenny grumbled.

"None of your business" Clyde softly replied.

"Alright. You know what? You're lying. You're up to something and you can't hide it. You think you can just sneak? Hmm? Sneaking. Sneaking around my house smiling? I'm on to your shit" Kenny growled.

"You can't treat me like this forever Kenny...sooner or later, I will leave this place with mom" Clyde bravely spoke as he concealed his powers from Kenny for now

"Get in your fucking room and stay there you little shit or I'll fucking throw you in that cellar for the night" The older man growled as he's not in the mood to attack the son he hated, much to his hatred for Clyde.

When Clyde left for his room, Kenny slammed the door and locks it shut. Later on, Clyde decided to uses his powers to switch the locks for the other side so now Clyde can lock Kenny out from his room rather than Kenny locking Clyde in his room.

He then shuts the door and locks it and heads for his bed and said to himself

"So far...so good...I'm going to change my entire life and nobody not even Bobby or Kenny will ever stop me again"

He looks outside and sees Kenny's car and with a grip of his hands, he got the petrol out of the car slowly while smirking in delight.

"Now you have to walk your ass to the liquor store Kenny" Clyde laughed.

He then reads his books from the library and relaxes for the whole day.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks has passed and Clyde is getting more stronger but at the same time, it's slowly changing him to someone different<strong>

**Getting fed up with Kenny, Clyde eventually will turn the tables on him**

**What about Bobby and the boys in detention with Mr Tyler?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. Detention

**Chapter 13: ****Detention**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the gym room, Bobby and the boys are still doing their detention with Mr Tyler as they were tired, suffering and in a lot of pain to which Mr Tyler is expecting that with the boys.<p>

"Alright boys, Give me twenty push ups now!" Mr Tyler commanded.

The boy groaned as they obeyed and lie on the ground and started doing push ups.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...Arms straight Douglas...7...8...9...10..." Mr Tyler chanted.

Bobby has had enough of this as he couldn't take the detentions as his hated and blame for Clyde kept growing each day as he kept thinking of a plan.

"That fucking little shit is going to pay for this! I'm gonna make him wish he was never born" Bobby growled.

"Shut up Bobby" Fred groaned.

"Let it go" Carlos groaned as well.

Bobby then glares at the duo and snapped

"The fuck I will"

He stands up and begins to walk off as Mr Tyler blocks his way and sternly said

"Detention's not up, Douglas"

"It is for me" Bobby snapped.

"There are ten minutes left, Now get back there at once" Mr Tyler sternly commanded

"No!" Bobby snapped.

"Last chance Douglas! Get back to the others and continue your detention" Mr Tyler warned.

Bobby angrily ignores Mr Tyler and leaves the class room Mr Tyler looks at Bobby angrily and added

"Don't do this Douglas, You can't just walk away from your problems, you'll end being repeating a term and you won't be leaving this school anytime soon"

"Fuck you!" Bobby bellowed at Mr Tyler.

The boys stopped including Mr Tyler who stared at Bobby in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Mr Tyler sternly asked.

"Are you retarded? I said Fuck you!" Bobby yelled.

"You have no right to swear at me Douglas" Mr Tyler snapped.

"Your detentions are nothing but fucking child abuse!" Bobby yelled.

"You don't even know what child abuse is and furthermore, my detentions is to punish you and the whole lot here for what you did to Clyde" Mr Tyler argued.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not going to spend another detention because of that fag being a pussy in that hole instead of a man! You think people care about Clyde, nobody cares about him and you don't too, just admit it, you never liked him as well...His family is fucked up, his sister was a slut till the end and nobody love that filthy little bitch and would rather have him dead" Bobby growled out his poisonous hated to Mr Tyler.

The boys gasped out in shock as they knew that Bobby went too far as Mr Tyler was completely furious and shocked as he growled back

"How dare you..."

"Go suck a dick Tyler" Bobby scoffed.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT CLYDE AND HIS FAMILY!" Mr Tyler angrily screamed.

"Well it's true and I don't give a shit about that fucker just like I don't give a shit about you and this school, You all are fucking losers, this place is nothing but shit and I am my own person. No one can tell me what to do, I do what I want, when I want and wherever I want and if you don't like it, well fuck you" Bobby spitted.

"You know what Bobby, You are the most horrible, disobedient and disgusting student I've ever seen in my life, you are so rude to everyone, you beats up innocent kids, Clyde, included, you treats his girlfriend with such disrespect and most of all, I can finally see now that you have no remorse or pity on anyone but yourself" Mr Tyler growled.

"No shit Sherlock" Bobby mocked.

"You know what?! I've had it with you Bobby, I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago" Mr Tyler angrily replied.

"And what's that? Expel me? Well go right ahead! I'll be finally free from this dump! I didn't even want to go to school, But my stupid dad reckons I was a coward because of my "bullying" he said, Glad that asshole is dead" Bobby snapped.

"Your father was a great man, he wasn't an asshole, he was being a parent" Mr Tyler hissed.

"Who cares! Why not just fucking expel me now, you dick" Bobby dared.

"No...I'm not going to expel you, I'm going to make you repeat the whole year" said Mr Tyler.

"What?!" Bobby angrily asked.

"You heard me, you are going to repeat every class next year and trust me, you are going to be sorry for everything you done. And furthermore, your after party will be cancelled and I'll have a little word with the police to ban you from having one" Mr Tyler replied.

Bobby furiously goes to Mr Tyler and growled

"You can't do that to me, you son of a bitch"

"I can and I really will, you just sealed your doom" Mr Tyler replied.

Bobby has had enough of being the student in the school, now he wants to break free from his school chains and be free to abuse those he hates, starting with Mr Tyler.

"You know what, Screw you! I'm out of here forever and now that I'm free, there is nothing stopping me from kicking your ass" Bobby hissed.

"Don't you dare!" Mr Tyler warned.

Bobby was about to hit him when the teacher blocked Bobby's punch and hits him hard in the face in self-defence, causing the teenager to fall on the ground in agony.

"Aaaargh! You asshole! You fucking asshole!" Bobby cried.

"One more word out of you, and I'm will knock you down again! Do you understand me?" Mr Tyler yelled.

"Leave him alone you bastard" Aaron yelled as he swings his fists at Mr Tyler.

Mr Tyler grabs Aaron's hand and twists them before he shoves Aaron to the ground with Bobby who got up and looks at the boys and shouted

"This bastard can't get away with this if we all stick together! Fred?! Carlos?! Come on guys, we can beat this son of a bitch"

"Shut up, Bobby. Just shut the fuck up" Mr Tyler angrily replied.

"I'm gonna get you for this and I'm gonna get that pussy Clyde for this too, Just you wait and see" Bobby threatened.

"No you're not" Mr Tyler growled as he blows his whistle.

The guards soon came from behind the two students and Mr Tyler added

"Lock them in the study room and have Principal Nathanial call the police on them" said Mr Tyler.

Bobby turns to the teacher darkly and snarls

"This isn't over. This isn't over by a long shot! You will all be fucking sorry! Mark my words!"

The guards took the two boys out as Mr Tyler sighed in relief and looks back at the boys and calmly replied

"Anyone else wish to join them?"

The boys shook their heads as the gym teacher added

"Good, Now let me see some rope climbing boys"

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby and Aaron are now expelled which means the after party will be cancelled and it's all for nothing.<strong>

**But is this the last we'll see of him and Aaron?**

**Will Principal Nathanial call the police on the duo?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	15. Blackmail and Idea

**Chapter 14: Blackmail and Idea**

* * *

><p>Later at the staff room, Mr Tyler was having lunch as some of the teachers were talking to him about the detention incident until the announcement from the Principal rang through the speakers<p>

"Mr Tyler, Report to my office at once"

"Good luck Mr Tyler" Mrs Winston said to the man.

The gym teacher goes to the principal's office as he sees Nathanial looking at the teacher firmly as he said

"Sit"

Mr Tyler knew the principal would be upset about this as he sighs and sits on the chair.

"I'm not pleased with you Mr Tyler and do you know why?" The principal firmly asked.

"No, Impress me" Mr Tyler sighed.

"Don't mock me Tyler! Your behavior in the detention was unacceptable" The principal snapped.

"What did Bobby say to you?" Mr Tyler asked.

"He said to me that you beat him down and spew out disgusting words out to him, You abused a child and made him and the boys overwork in detention" The principal angrily explained.

"First of all, Bobby Douglas is eighteen years old, he's no longer a child and secondly, he tried to hit me when he refuses to continue detention" Mr Tyler replied.

"I don't care what goes on between you and your detentions but we will not call the police just because Bobby refused to do detention" The principal said.

"Did you not just hear me?! Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris tried to attack me!" Mr Tyler sternly replied.

"Don't be foolish Tyler, No student wouldn't attack a teacher, it's against the rules" The principal scoffed.

"Well they did and that's criminal assault, we HAVE to tell the cops about this, Bobby Douglas is too dangerous to be kept in this school" said Mr Tyler as he firmly glares at the principal.

"No! I told you! No police! I don't want this school to close down!" Principal Nathanial refused.

"Well I'm sorry to say but your school lately has being nothing but bullying, bad educating and vandalism and you're just gonna let that happen?! You're the Principal! You're supposed to be doing something about this! Not ignoring and pretending to the world that you're the best principal in the world when you're clearly not" Mr Tyler angrily snapped.

"Are you telling me how to do my job?!" Principal Nathanial bellowed.

"Yes I am! You are the worst principal in the entire world and I will not allow you to continue on corrupting this school with you allowing people like Bobby Douglas to get away with bullying, criminal assault and not to mention, not paying for the educations that the students need" Mr Tyler bellowed.

"Well kids nowadays, they don't have a future, So why bother? They're all pretending to be lazy so called trolls on the internet, crappy singers and god knows what, So who cares about those pathetic kids?" Principal Nathanial scoffed.

"My god, you're such an asshole!" Mr Tyler angrily exclaimed.

"I'm warning you Tyler, you are one step closer to being fired!" Principal Nathanial growled.

"For what? Being honest and doing my job! It's people like you make me sick, you don't care about people that have being hurt and all that especially Clyde Henderson who is recently through all those years being abused and tormented by those kids and you don't even care about that. You're no principal to me, you're a fucking tyrant" Mr Tyler snapped back.

"You're fired! Get out of my school" Principal Nathanial snapped as he has had enough of Mr Tyler.

Mr Tyler looks at the principal angrily as he doesn't want to leave the school and leave Clyde to the mercy of the bullies as he then hears the principal saying

"If you ask me, That Clyde Henderson is the sole reason of the bullying happening here...That kid just wants attention and is a whiny brat all because that he is so pathetic as a student"

Mr Tyler glares at the teacher and yelled

"That's it!"

He heads straight for the student folders and gets out Bobby and the bullies folders out especially Clyde and the other bullied victims that were in there.

"What are you doing?! Put those back!" Nathanial ordered.

"No...If I'm leaving this school then I will take these to the police and I will tell them the truth" Mr Tyler said.

"Are you blackmailing me?!" Principal Nathanial sternly gasped.

"It goes against my nature but yes, I am" Mr Tyler nodded.

"You do that and I'll-" Principal Nathanial threatened.

"You'll what?! Sue me?! Go ahead! I'll counter-sue you on behalf of Clyde Henderson and all the other bullied students in this school that you refuse to help and end this bullying crap in this school and trust me, they won't even side with you...not for a minute!" Mr Tyler angrily yelled.

Nathanial realizes that Mr Tyler can do worst to him than he can do to the gym teacher as he didn't want to lose his title as Principal of his own school before he clears his throat and softly asked

"W...What do you request?"

"What I want is for you to expel Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris from this school forever and have the police cancelled his after party...You can relax for now, it won't close the school but I'm warning you right now Nathanial, you don't change your ways and stop the bullying as well as giving the kids better education, I will show these to the police and I will have your ass in jail for this because you are responsible for what happens in this school...Is that clear?" Mr Tyler sternly explained.

The principal looks down firmly and nods

"It will be done..."

"Good..." Mr Tyler nodded "And another thing, I will have my job back, thank you"

"Consider yourself rehired" The Principal grumbled.

"Thanks..." The gym teacher replied.

"So...what are you going to do now?" The principal asked.

"I think I'll hold onto these, for safe keeping" said Mr Tyler.

"I see...Very well...You may leave" Nathanial said.

The gym teacher left with a proud smile on his face as the principal angrily throws his cup at the wall and admits defeat as he calls the police to ban Bobby Douglas from having an after party and have him and Aaron expelled.

The next day, Luke was sitting in his desk, typing his homework on his laptop but he just couldn't type on anything, then again he hasn't done anything recently because of what he's done to Clyde.

Although it was not entirely his fault, he still feels guilty for not stopping Bobby from keeping Clyde trapped in that hole as well as he felt guilty for bullying him..

"What do I do?...How can I show Clyde how sorry I am?" Luke asked himself.

Stephanie passes by the hallway when she sees her older brother looking down as she knocks on the door which causes the older teenager to turn around and sees his sister at the door.

"Hey" She softly greeted.

"Hey" Luke softly greeted back.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Just...doing my homework" Luke sighed.

"Hmmm...Well I'm sure the teacher will give you an A for this" Stephanie joked.

"Yeah ha ha (!) Very funny (!)" Luke sighed.

Stephanie sits on Luke's bed and said

"Luke, are you still feeling bad for what happened with Clyde?"

"What do you think?" Luke dryly asked.

Stephanie just scoffed and replied

"Look, if you feel bad for Clyde, Why the hell do you hang out with those losers?"

"I don't anymore! I never want to speak to Bobby ever again" Luke replied

"Well I got good news for you brother, Bobby and Aaron are expelled from school" said Stephanie.

Luke looks at his sister, surprisingly as he asked

"Since when?"

"Yesterday after he left detention and those two tried to attack the teacher but ended being hit by the teacher" Stephanie replied.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked.

"Well Whitney Queens-!" Stephanie asked.

"Who the hell is Whitney?" Luke asked in confusion.

"My best friend, the one with black hair" Stephanie sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, the overweight one" The boy nodded.

"Please don't say that" Stephanie sighed.

"Sorry" Luke mumbled.

"Anyway, she peeked a little outside of the girls toilets door in the gym and saw Bobby yelling at Mr Tyler and was about to hit him when Mr Tyler blocks him and punches him down before Aaron tried to attack Mr Tyler as well but it didn't went well with him" Stephanie continued.

"Ouch!" Luke chuckled.

"I know right? So after that, Mr Tyler and obviously the principal expelled them, so that's two assholes we won't see again" Stephanie replied.

"Yeah hopefully" Luke nodded.

"Well I see you got some ideas for an apology for Clyde, so I'll leave you to it" Stephanie said.

She patted his shoulder and was about to leave when Luke said

"Wait!"

The girl turns back as Luke added

"I did have an idea that could make Clyde happy as an apology and an act of kindness for him"

"OK then, let's hear it Luke" Stephanie replied.

"Stephanie...this involves you" Luke said.

"Umm...OK, what do you want me to do?" Stephanie slowly nodded.

"Stephanie...Can you take Clyde to the prom" Luke replied.

Stephanie looks at his brother with widen eyes as she was surprised that her own brother is asking her to ask Clyde to go to the prom with her.

"Luke...Are you fucking high right now?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie I'm serious" said Luke.

"So am I Luke! I mean are you honestly serious about this? Are you really asking me to take Clyde to the prom?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I'm serious" Luke nodded.

"Luke...*sighs*...I don't mind your idea but seriously you can't just ask someone to ask another person to go to the prom with that person...it just feels like you're forcing me to doing this" Stephanie replied.

"I'm not forcing you Steph! I'm asking you, Besides I thought you like Clyde" Luke explained.

"I do but...I don't want him to think it's just a prank" said Stephanie.

"It's not" Luke said.

"Why not just apologise to Clyde?" Stephanie asked.

"I have tried to day after day after bloody day but he still thinks I'm playing a joke on him...but honestly I don't blame him" Luke sighed.

"I see..." Stephanie nodded.

"Steph, please do this for Clyde, please" Luke asked.

Stephanie looks at her brother for a while until she sighed

"I'll think about it"

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'll think about it but I will choose if I want to do this" Stephanie replied.

"OK, OK! I'll let you decide" said Luke.

"Thank you" said Stephanie.

She walks to the door and then she adds

"By the way, I really think you should try and convince Clyde more into believing that you have change for good and not just saying you're sorry"

"OK, I'll try and convince Clyde more that I'm sorry and wanting to make up for him for what I've done to him" Luke nodded.

"OK then" Stephanie replied as she then looks back and said

"And just so you know, you didn't need to hang out with Bobby to protect me from him. I can beat that son of a bitch myself"

"How did you..." Luke asked in confusion.

"I overheard you that night with mom and dad" Stephanie replied.

"Oh...Well I just want to protect you that's all" Luke said.

"I can handle myself...but thank you" said Stephanie as she leaves her twin brother's room and wanders to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>So Mr Tyler threaten to sue the principal for not doing his job and allowing Bobby to go free<strong>

**But now the Principal expelled Bobby and Aaron as well as letting the police cancelling the after party**

**But will the principal change his ways?**

**So Luke has asked his little sister to take Clyde to the prom as an act of kindness for Clyde**

**But will she do it?**

**Will Luke finally convince Clyde that he's sorry and become friends with him?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	16. Tense Argument

**Chapter 15: Tense Argument**

* * *

><p>The next night later, Luke and Stephanie were at the Bowling Alley with their parents as they were having a good time playing bowling.<p>

Victoria then looks at Luke and said "Luke, I forgot to get my phone out of the car, can you get it for me please?"

"Sure thing mom" Luke nodded as he was handed the car key by Victoria.

"I'll be back" He added.

"Don't take too long or I'll get you fouls" Stephanie joked.

"Yeah, yeah" Luke chuckled.

Luke begins to head outside when he saw Bobby waiting outside for him with Jade as he was angry with Luke.

"...What do you want Bobby?" Luke sighed.

"I got a few bones to pick with you, Luke" Bobby angrily replied.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Luke sternly said.

"Oh where do I begin? First you had to a suck up for your parents to get out of detention, second, you have the balls to apologize to that bitch and call me an asshole and third, you didn't back me up when I message you and the others to protest with me when that bastard Tyler got me and Aaron expelled" Bobby angrily explained.

"But I thought you wanted to be out of that school" said Luke.

"I do but not out of humiliation and having my party cancelled" Bobby snapped.

"Yeah prom's ruined now because of that bitch" Jade whined.

"Shut up you slut, the boys are talking" Bobby sighed.

"Will you stop treating her like that? No matter Diegoville hates you Bobby, I finally see you for you really are. A fucking sexist, abusive and ignorant shit head" Luke snapped.

Bobby grabs Luke and pins him to his car as he growled

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what I am, You're sounding like that bastard Tyler"

"What if I am?" Luke hissed.

"Why are you taking his side?!" Bobby asked angrily.

"This isn't about sides Bobby, We did a fucking nasty thing to Clyde and we deserved our punishment" Luke replied.

"Bullshit!" Bobby yelled "It was just a fucking joke! That bitch Henderson just had to ruin the fun and can't take a fucking joke, so he goes to that faggot gym teacher and suck his cock to get us in trouble"

"A joke?! We hurt him Bobby, he could have died down there! Why are you making excuses for stupid reasons when you know what we did was wrong" Luke angrily snapped.

"Oh come on Luke, you don't care about him. He's a bitch! He's being begging for it since the fifth grade" Bobby scoffed.

"He may look different but that's no reason to destroy his life because of it" Luke replied.

Bobby was quiet as he couldn't believe his friend was against him as Luke then added

"Then again, you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself...You just wanted to leave the way you wanted to, like a boss right? But then you have to make a wrong move and you just have to get expel like a pussy...Well that's your fault Bobby, not Clyde...So do the world a favour and grow the fuck up"

Luke was about to leave when Bobby grabs him again and hissed

"Listen here you piece of shit, what I did to Clyde, I can do the same to you and your slut of a sister. No one fucks with me and gets away with it"

"Hey asshole!"

Soon Bobby felt a glass bottle hitting his back as he falls to the ground in agony as the other saw Stephanie, who heard everything after checking on Luke, holding a glass bottle angrily.

"You mess with Clyde and my brother, You mess with me" Stephanie yelled.

"You little bitch!" Bobby yelled.

Stephanie threw the glass bottle at Bobby's face as the bully covered his face, crying in great pain as Stephanie picks up the rolling glass bottle.

"Don't me make throw it again, bitch" Stephanie threatened.

"Bobby, you OK?" Jade asked in concern and helps Bobby up.

"Get away from me you whore!" Bobby hissed as he slapped Jade down angrily.

"Leave her alone" Stephanie warned as she raises the bottle up.

Bobby glares at the twins and hissed

"This isn't over, I'm gonna get that little bitch Henderson and then I'll come for you two"

"You hurt Clyde again, Bobby and I'll make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life as a vegetable" Stephanie threatened.

Bobby spat out blood on the ground and grabs Jade up before putting her in the car and drives off angrily with her.

Luke looks at Stephanie and said

"Thank you"

"No worries, if that jerk tries to hurt us or Clyde again, we'll call the police" said Stephanie.

"I agree, he's becoming dangerous to handle" said Luke.

Later on, when the Montezs return home, Stephanie lies on her bed for a while, she kept wondering wherever if she should ask Clyde to the prom. Sure it can piss off the other students but she honestly does not care about that. She then smiles at the thought of making Clyde happy by taking her to the prom as she then decides to ask Clyde to go to the prom with her.

"Then it's settled...I'll ask Clyde to go to the prom with me tomorrow" She said to herself.

She then listens to her music while reading a magazine about dresses that she's looking for to wear for the prom.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie stopped Bobby from harming his brother<strong>

**But the bully swore revenge which they will be careful from Bobby**

**Now Stephanie has decided to ask Clyde out to the prom to make him happy**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	17. Asking and Encouraging

**Chapter 16****: Asking and Encouraging**

* * *

><p>The next day in Diego State High, Clyde was in the library, reading more of telekinesis from fiction to non-fiction books about telekinetic abilities and what and how they do with the hidden ability.<p>

Stephanie Montez soon enters the library and sees Clyde in the library as she then decides to take the chance to invite him to the prom.

She walks up to the male teenager and said

"Hey Clyde"

Clyde quickly looks up and sighs in relief a bit when he saw Stephanie in front of him.

"Hey Stephanie, how are you?" He asked.

"Good" She nodded.

Steph then looks at the books and asked

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing, just stories" Clyde replied as he blushes a bit.

"Cool" Steph nodded.

Clyde looks at her curiously as he asked

"May I help you with anything?"

"Well...I just want to ask you something" Stephanie replied.

"What's that?" Clyde asked.

"You know the prom is next week right? Well if you don't have a date, do you wanna go with me?" Stephanie answered.

Clyde looks at the teenage girl in alarm as he softly said

"I...I'm sorry?"

"Do you want to be my date for the prom next week?" Stephanie asked.

Clyde was surprised that someone like Stephanie is actually asking Clyde to be her date for the prom. For a moment, he felt happy and cheerful but then worries about wherever it was a trick by Luke who, he has yet to know, that he wasn't part of Bobby or his gang.

He then looks at Stephanie and softly replied.

"I...I don't know what to say...Well...Could you give a while to think about it?"

"Umm...OK" Stephanie nodded.

"Thank you" Clyde quickly said as he left the library without another word to Stephanie.

Soon Luke walks up to Steph and asked

"How did it go?"

Steph glared at her big brother as she sternly replied.

"Well bro (!) I just frightened Clyde off when I asked him to go the prom"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Be honest with me Luke, Did you really asked me to do this so you can use me to make fun of Clyde?" Stephanie angrily replied.

"What?! No! I made a promise that I wouldn't be a jerk anymore" Luke sternly replied.

"Well now he's thinking I'm playing a joke on him, I feel bad for him thinking that way" Stephanie said as she looks away.

"What did Clyde say after you asked him?" Luke asked.

"He said he'll think about it" Stephanie replied.

"Well Ok then, let him have a think about it and he'll reply to you when he has the answer" Luke shrugged.

"But what if he never answers back?" Stephanie sternly asked.

"Like I said, we'll figure out a different way to apologize and make up to Clyde" said Luke.

"Look, if Clyde says no, then this will be your problem, Not mine" Stephanie sighed,

"I let you decided on if you want to take Clyde to the prom, I didn't force you or anything. You chose to ask him, not me" Luke pointed out.

"I know...I just hate to see Clyde so miserable all the time" Stephanie said as she walks out of the library.

Luke watches her leave as he just sighs and goes to do his homework on his laptop.

Later after lunch, Mr Tyler was going to the boy's bathroom to see if any late students are in there when he sees Clyde, looking at the mirror silently.

Tyler notices that one of the mirrors have a pen marker that has the words "Pussy Henderson"

"Clyde? Clyde, what are you doing here?" Mr Tyler asked as he grabs a cloth and wipes the pen marker off..

"Hey Mr Tyler...I'm just...doing nothing" Clyde sighed.

Mr Tyler notices Clyde looking a little sad as he asked

"Clyde, what's wrong? Did someone upset you?"

"No" Clyde replied.

"What's the matter then? You can trust me Clyde, what's the problem?" Mr Tyler asked as he pats Clyde on the back.

"I got invited to the prom" Clyde replied.

"That's great! That's fantastic! So what are you down here being sad about it?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Stephanie Montez asked me" Clyde answered.

"That's even better Clyde, She's very beautiful and really sweet" said Mr Tyler

"I know who she's related to...They're just trying to hurt me again...I know they are" Clyde sighed.

"Well...Maybe she's not with the others? Maybe she meant it" Mr Tyler nodded.

"I'm going to say no to her" Clyde sighed.

Mr Tyler looks at him with surprise and asked

"Why Clyde?"

"Come on Mr Tyler, look at me! I'm not the handsomest boy in the school. I'm not a jock or a popular kid...I'm just nobody" Clyde sighed.

"That's not true, you are somebody. You are Clyde Henderson and you're a very special guy" Mr Tyler replied as he smiles at Clyde.

"I know you don't mean that but thank you" Clyde sighed.

"Hey I mean it! You are a special guy! You are one of the brightest, smartest and even the bravest students I've ever seen in this school" Mr Tyler honestly replied.

"Thank you sir" Clyde thanked as he softly smiles at the teacher.

"And you're going to have a wonderful time with Stephanie at the prom" said Mr Tyler.

"I still don't know, Mr Tyler" Clyde shrugged.

"Will you will never know unless you give yourself a chance OK? Now you listen to me, don't ever let anyone tell you what not to do and don't even listen to the bad things they say to you, always remember that you are you and nothing can change who you are OK? If you want go to the prom with Stephanie then say yes and don't be afraid to go as yourself to the prom because you are the strongest and bravest student in this school if you only believe in yourself and never let anyone bring you down OK?" Mr Tyler explained.

Clyde looks at the teacher as his speech lighten Clyde up and gave him hope to shine with his powers.

"Well...when you put it that way, OK I'll go to the prom with Stephanie" said Clyde.

"Good on you Clyde" Mr Tyler cheered.

"Thank you Mr Tyler" Clyde thanked.

"No worries and don't worry about the ticket for the prom, I'll get you for you" said Mr Tyler.

"Sir, you really don't have to do this" Clyde nervously replied.

"Of course I do, it's my gift for you after what happened last month" said Mr Tyler.

Clyde smiles at the teacher and hugs him as he gleefully replied

"Thank you"

Mr Tyler chuckles and pats Clyde on the back and said

"It's OK Clyde"

Soon the school bell rings as it was the end of the school day as Clyde asked

"Do you know where Stephanie lives?"

"I do but don't tell her or anyone about me telling you this OK?" Mr Tyler replied with a question.

"Don't worry, I won't" Clyde answered.

"Good boy" said Mr Tyler as he takes Clyde to his office.

The teachers then gives Clyde the address to Stephanie's house as he walks out of the office happily while Mr Tyler smiles at Clyde leaving with joy.

Meanwhile Fred and Carlos were peeking out of the boy's toilet when they heard about Clyde being invited to the prom on their way to get out of class.

"Can't you believe it? Now that loser is going to the prom" Fred groaned.

"And by Stephanie Montez? Is she high or something?" Carlos scoffed.

"Must be" Fred shrugged.

"Maybe we should tell Bobby and Aaron about this" Carlos suggested.

"Might as well, they want to get payback on that freak, So we might give them an idea or two" Fred agreed as they left the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Mr Tyler's encouraging words, Clyde is off to find Stephanie to accept her invitation<strong>

**How will Stephanie react when Clyde says yes to her invitation to the prom?**

**Fred and Carlos have found out too and are now about to tell Bobby and Aaron the details**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	18. Clyde Attacks Back

**Chapter 17: Clyde Attacks Back**

* * *

><p>After school, Clyde sees Stephanie walking with Luke at their home as he runs up to her and said<p>

"Steph! Stephanie!"

The Montezs looks at the teenager as Stephanie asked

"Hey Clyde, What's wrong?"

"Stephanie, my answer is yes! I'll go to the prom with you" Clyde replied.

Stephanie and Luke looked at Clyde, surprisingly as Stephanie asked

"Really?"

"Yep" Clyde nodded.

Stephanie happily smiles as she hugs Clyde and replied

"Thank you Clyde"

"No, thank you Steph" Clyde thanked..

"This is going to be so much fun, I promise you" Stephanie said.

"I know. I trust you Stephanie" Clyde chuckled.

"Ok, So I'll pick you up around seven pm that night?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure" Clyde nodded.

"Great! I'll see you around Clyde" Stephanie replied.

Soon she and Luke leaves as Clyde smiles and walks off home. Luke then chuckles to Stephanie.

"I told you so"

"Yeah, yeah shut up" Stephanie giggled as she playfully slaps Luke's shoulder.

On the way home, he passed Mr Jone's house as the redneck man sees the teenager and sneered

"Well, well, if it isn't Clyde the shit head, Had another shitty day at school?"

Clyde just ignores him and kept on walking until Mr Jones sternly shouted

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you boy"

Clyde continues to walk away until he realises that he has his powers to defend himself, now he can stand up to the rude neighbour as he turns back and looks at Mr Jones a bit sternly and said

"What do you want Mr Jones?"

"Didn't your bloody mother tell you to not walk away when someone is talking to you, boy?" Mr Jones sternly replied.

"Yes but I rather not speak to a foul mouth like you" Clyde argued.

"Don't you speak to me like that boy! You treat your adults with respect" Mr Jones snapped.

"I do treat adult with respect but you, you're nothing but a rude redneck asshole" Clyde snapped.

"Speak to me like that and I'll let Vincent rip you apart" Mr Jones threatened.

Clyde decided to act brave and scoffed

"Please that stupid mutt wouldn't even lay a tooth on me"

Mr Jones than looks to the door and shouted

"Vincent! Rip him! Rip him boy!

Clyde hears the sound of Vincent running and growling towards the front door and decided to uses his powers to make the front door slammed shut on Vincent, causing the dog to hit his head on the door and whines in pain.

"What the fuck?!" Mr Jones shouted.

"I guess not every dog has his day" Clyde chuckled.

"Think you're funny you little bastard?!" Mr Jones angrily shouted.

He was about to grab his shovel when Clyde uses his powers to make Mr Jone's rake move to the man's feet and when Mr Jones stepped forward, the pressure of Mr Jone's foot made the rake go up, causing the wood handle to hit the man in the face as Mr Jones falls on the ground in pain.

Clyde quickly walks off from the house as he then starts laughing and was enjoying his victory.

Soon he goes to the front lawn of his home as he was not looking forward to telling Kenny this for he knows Kenny hates Clyde being happy and reckons the prom would be nothing but a selfish reason to leave his mother alone.

Clyde sadly remembers the first time Kenny abused him...

* * *

><p><em> It was when he was at home after the death of Danielle and when Sarah was returned home with her lelgs cut off and was on life support.<em>

_Kenny took the young teenager to the lounge room and growled_

_"You did this..."_

_"Why did you hurt mom and Danielle dad?" Clyde sobbed._

_Kenny smacked Clyde hard in the face as the young boy cries in pain in the ground._

_"This is all your fault! Your mother is stuck like this now and your sister is dead and it's all your fault!" Kenny bellowed at Clyde._

_"Y-You crashed that car" Clyde sobbed._

_Kenny angrily kicks Clyde in the stomach as he growls_

_"Shut up you little shit"_

_Clyde continues sobbing as Kenny then beats the boy up to a pulp to shut him up._

_"Say you're sorry" Kenny growled._

_"F-For what?" Clyde sobbed in agony._

_Kenny kick Clyde in the face and yelled_

_"For murdering your sister and injuring your mother!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Clyde cried._

_Kenny grabbed the young boy and drags him to the cellar as he hisses_

_"For now on, you are going to start saving your money and use it for your mother's medication and if you don't do what I ask and should anything happen to your mother or even if you say one word about this, I will kill you, you little shit"_

_"Y-Yes dad" Clyde sobbed._

_"Good" Kenny spatted and shoves the boy on the ground and locks him in the cellar, leaving the poor boy crying all alone._

* * *

><p>Clyde growls in anger at the memory as his powers made the mail box wobble a bit and said to himself<p>

"You hurt me so much for nothing Kenny but now, I will go to the prom and you will not stop me"

He enters the house as he sees his father on the couch as usual, drinking beer. Clyde then goes to his mother's room

"Hello son! How are you?" Sarah kindly asked.

"I'm OK mother and you?" Clyde asked.

"I'm fine sweetie" Sarah replied.

"That's good" Clyde replied.

"What the hell are you doing in here boy?"

The duo turns to see Kenny looking at Clyde furiously.

"I told you to stay out of her room, you little shit" Kenny spatted.

"I'm not going to harm her dad, so back off" Clyde snapped.

"What do you say?!" Kenny exclaimed.

"I said, back off" Clyde yelled and shoves Kenny to the wall as the parents look at Clyde in alarm.

He looks at his mother with a smile and added

"Mum, I have good news"

"What is it darling?" Sarah asked.

"I've being invited to the school senior prom" Clyde happily announced.

"Really?! Oh honey that's great" Sarah happily replied as she and Clyde share a hug.

Kenny, however, was furious as he thinks Clyde spend more money on useless junk.

"Who asked you darling?" Sarah asked.

"Her name is Stephanie Montez and she's a very sweet girl" said Clyde.

"Ooooh she sounds like a nice girl" Sarah giggled.

"She does, The prom is next week" said Clyde.

"Are you excited son?" Sarah asked.

"I am" Clyde nodded.

"Excellent" Sarah cheered.

Clyde suddenly grabbed by Kenny as the older man smacks him down as Kenny angrily shouts

"You say yes to some faggot money spending event while your mom is suffering in there? I mean, how selfish are you, you fucking piece of shit!"

"Kenny!" Sarah cried out.

"It's just the prom dad, Everyone is going" Clyde replied.

"I don't give a shit about who's going because you are not going to some gay ass dance so you can hang out with some fucking slut" Kenny shouted.

Clyde angrily glared at Kenny and snapped

"Stephanie Montez is not a slut! She is a very nice girl and I said yes to her invitation"

Kenny then hits Clyde in the face, causing the teenager to fall to the ground as Kenny grabbed him and shoved him to the wall as he growls

"You listen here you little shit, you think you can do whatever you want?! Huh?! You don't! You don't have friends! You don't deserve happiness and hell you should be out of the streets and die for all I care but for now I stuck with you"

Clyde keep on glaring at Kenny as the other man snapped

"You are running around, skipping school and spending my money!"

"I've not being skipping school and I haven't spend any of your money" Clyde angrily replied

Kenny hits Clyde's head on the wall and bellows

"Don't fucking talk back to me you little shit"

"Kenny, stop it! I'll call the police!" Sarah threatened.

"You do that and I'll turn that machine of yours off" Kenny threatened.

Clyde and Sarah remanded silent as Kenny furiously said

"I don't have a dime to spend because of you...If you just stop fucking up everything and stayed at school, your mother would be OK but no, she's still in her bed because of you being a fucking selfish asshole"

"Me? You're the one spending the money here! Not me! I hadn't had a single dollar because of you" Clyde snapped.

Kenny growls at him and snapped back

"Listen to me boy! Every last cent goes to school for you and medication for your mother and now because of you we're fucking broke"

"School? I go to a public school! You don't pay for a public school" Clyde angrily replied.

Clyde was feeling braver than he was before as he was not afraid of Kenny anymore.

"I am not afraid of you anymore Kenny now just screw off and leave me alone" Clyde furiously added.

Kenny slaps him hard to the face at this and angrily shouted

"You are NOT going to that fucking gay ass dance and that's final!

Clyde pushes Kenny away as he yells

"Just shut the fuck up Kenny! I'm going to the prom and you can't stop me you drunken shithead"

Silience filled the room for a moment as Kenny dangerously asked

"What do you call me?"

"You heard me Kenny, I'm going to the prom, you fucking pig" Clyde snapped.

Kenny furiously punches Clyde down to the ground and angrily yells

"You little shit! You fucking call me a fucking pig?! Huh?! You fucking little bastard"

Clyde then grabs Kenny as the two struggle with each other much to Sarah's cries and pleads as the two men fight in the living room before Kenny grabs Clyde down and beats him up for a moment until he grabbed Clyde by the leg as Kenny drags the struggling teenager to the cellar.

"You're not leaving here for a very long time boy" Kenny bellowed as he pushes Clyde to the ground in the cellar and goes back up.

Clyde got up and angrily snapped

"You close that cellar door and you're regret it"

Kenny slams the cellar door shut as Clyde growled

"Not this time motherfucker"

Kenny was about to put the lock on the cellar door when suddenly the lock went off from his hand before the cellar door swings open, uppercutting Kenny on the jaw and sends him over to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Kenny gasped.

Soon Clyde slowly comes out of the cellar as he was deeply furious as he snapped

"You're not locking in that cellar anymore Kenny"

"You little shit!" Kenny growled.

Kenny got up and was about to punch Clyde when at the last second, Clyde grabs Kenny's fist and started to crush Kenny's hand causing the older man to exclaim in pain. Clyde grabs the collar of Kenny's shirt and with his powers, he throws Kenny to the wall, causing the older man to slam onto it and falls to the ground in pain.

The teenager than angrily grabs Kenny's throat and pins him to the wall as he begins beating him up as he angrily shouts in between punches

"Don't-you-ever-abuse-me-again!"

Soon he throws Kenny with his powers over to the ground like a wrestler slam dunking his enemy. Kenny was then lying on the ground moaning in pain, covered in bruises as he nose and mouth was bleeding.

Clyde didn't care about what he's done as he leans over to the abusive drunken man who was defeated on the ground still and then Clyde coldly replied

"I'm going to the prom and you can't stop me"

"You little shit...you dare defy me?" Kenny angrily groaned in pain.

"Yes and starting right now, things are going to change around here, I'm gonna start living my own life...I will take care of mother still but I'll never listen or obey to you again" Clyde explained.

"I'm your father...and you will show me some fucking respect" Kenny yelled.

Clyde angrily uses his powers to lift Kenny up from the ground as he grabs the older man's throat, he was afraid to use his powers in front of Kenny but since he knew the man was drunk and too angry to notices, he didn't care.

"You don't fucking deserve it for what you've done to me all those years, you fucking prick" Clyde yelled back.

"You were always trouble! You killed your own sister and injured your mother! You deserve what I'm doing to you" Kenny growled.

**"I DID NOT KILLED MY SISTER OR MADE MY MUM LEGLESS!**" Clyde screamed.

Clyde's anger went too much as his powers causes everything in the lounge room to float as Kenny and Clyde were too busy glaring at each other to notice

"Listen to me...It was never my fault that this has happened...It was your fault Kenny" Clyde coldly said.

"You're a fucking liar boy" Kenny growled.

"I'm going to the prom Kenny and that's that...I don't wanna talk to you anymore and you will not abuse me or treat me shit again...if you do...I will not be easy on you as I am now" Clyde threatened.

"Was that a threat?!" Kenny shouted.

The floating items in the lounge room then went back on the ground as Clyde pushes Kenny away and coldly replied.

"Yes it was a threat you dumb pig"

Clyde turns to leave when Kenny angrily took the chance to hit Clyde again but the teenager just furiously grabbed Kenny in time and with his powers, he sends Kenny flying to the TV and the couch as the older man knocks them both over.

The teenager sees Kenny moaning in pain as he was struggling to get up as Clyde scoffed

"Just as I thought, you're nothing but a weak old piece of shit"

He leaves as Kenny grabs a bottle and shouts

"Why you fucking-!"

He throws the bottle at Clyde but by a itch, it misses Clyde and was smash to pieces on the wall, Clyde just looks back and sternly said

"You dare throw a bottle at me?"

Soon Clyde uses his powers to make an empty beer bottle hover behind Kenny as the teenagers uses his telekinesis to make the bottle hit Kenny on the head hard, knocking the older man out cold.

Clyde then leaves as he thinks to himself

"Wow...T...That was intense...Sure his hits hurt me but I can't believe I just told Kenny off and stood up to him...Well he screwed up his last chance. It's time I call the cops on him for good"

Clyde then enters Sarah's room as the mother gasped

"C-Clyde! Are you OK?! What happened?"

"Ssssh...It's OK mom, He'll never hurt us again...We'll call the police" said Clyde.

"You're right. I've had enough of that bastard" Sarah nodded.

As soon as the two called the police, Kenny was arrested as he was taken away.

"This isn't over, you little shit! I'll get you for this!" Kenny bellowed before he was shoved in the police car.

Mr Tyler heard the news after Clyde took the chance to call him and told him everything.

"Clyde! Are you OK?!" Mr Tyler asked.

"I'm fine" Clyde replied.

The gym teacher hugs Clyde and said

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I could have helped you and your mother" Mr Tyler asked.

"I was scared he would kill me because he threatens me and my mother of death a few times" said Clyde.

"Well I can assure you Clyde, that you and your mother are going to be fine" Mr Tyler promised.

Clyde hugs Mr Tyler back and replied

"Things are going to change for the better now, aren't they?"

"Indeed so Clyde" Mr Tyler happily said.

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde has accepted Stephanie's invitation and she is thrilled<strong>

**Then he uses his powers against the rude neighbor and the vicious dog**

**And finally, he stood against the abusive Kenny and sends him down to the ground before getting his butt arrested.**

**Now Clyde will attend the prom without anyone including Kenny or Bobby stopping him**

**And now Mr Tyler is going to help both Clyde and Sarah with their lives.**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	19. Kenny's Trial

**Chapter 18: Kenny's Trial**

* * *

><p><em>The person sitting on a table was once a police officer but is now a prisoner in the Clayton as the man asked<em>

_"You were Kenny's best friend, weren't you?"_

_"Yes...I was" The officer nodded._

_"You are Officer Daniel, Is that right?" The man asked._

_"Was Officer but not anymore" Daniel replied._

_"I can see that, you were there at the time when Kenny Henderson was brought to court" said the man._

_"So were you" Daniel coldly pointed out. "But I always wonder who the hell you are when you were there"_

_"You should know Daniel, I'm Richard from the Clayton Police Force" said Richard._

_"You got me kicked off the force" said Daniel._

_"Because you did terrible things Daniel, including lying to the police about Kenny Henderson and letting a dangerous man wandering free to abuse his own wife and child. You knew what was happening but you didn't care" Richard angrily replied._

_"He was my best friend and I told him not to marry that whore" Daniel spatted._

_Richard slammed his fists on the table and yelled_

_"Your best friend was a useless drunk child abuser and he deserved what he got!"_

_He then looks at him closer and adds_

_"Just like you deserved what you got..._

* * *

><p>Daniel remained silent as they both looked back at the day of the trial. The next day, Kenny was being brought to court in Clayton where Richard and Mr Tyler are being the prosecutor while Daniel and Kenny were being the defendants.<p>

Richard hates criminals like child abusers and rapists for when he heard about Clyde's father, He called Mr Tyler about offering his help to bring the scumbag down and Lee happily agreed.

"Mr Henderson, you stand accused of money laundering, domestic violence on Sarah Henderson. assaults on neighbors, fraud, and child abuse. How do you plead?" The judge firmly asked.

"Not guilty! I'm innocent!" Kenny replied.

"We'll see..." The judge replied, before she turns to Richard and adds "Mr Richard, you may begin"

"Thank you Your honor, We got a call from Mr Lee Tyler here last night about the events of Clyde Henderson being mistreated and abused by Mr Henderson here" Richard began.

He then gets a picture of Clyde after being beaten up last night by Kenny as Richard said

"This is a picture of Clyde Henderson last night after Kenny Henderson bashed the poor boy to a pulp"

The crowd gasped in alarmed when they saw the photo before the police officer/lawyer gave the judge the photo as she was not impressed with this at all before she firmly looks at Mr Henderson.

"He forgot to pay for my wife's medication and she was getting worse, He spend that money on some useless party called the prom. I was only punishing the boy like respectful fathers do" Kenny protested.

"Silence!" The Judge angrily exclaimed as she bangs her staff and firmly adds "You will speak when you are told to speak Mister Henderson, Is that clear?"

"...Yes..." Kenny grumbled.

Daniel looks at Kenny and wanted to tell him to be quiet but can't take the risk as he focuses on what to lie to the court and hoping to get away.

"Please continue Richard" The Judge said.

Thank you, your honor. When we got there to arrest Mr. Henderson, Clyde was in a pretty bad shape. The house was a mess no doubt from Kenny and one of the worst parts of all was when we got to Mrs Henderson's room" said Richard.

"What happened with Mrs Henderson?" The Judge asked.

"Her bed and clothes were filthy and she and Clyde both looked like they haven't eaten in days and she was badly sick. We had to carry her to the ambulance, Clyde Henderson is now in the hospital with his mother, his face is a bit of in being shape, and has bruses, and a upper and lower lips busted up, but other then that he is okay, but we fear he now will now suffer emotional and mental trama. Sarah's kidneys will be OK as soon as we get the operation done and as soon as we get her clean and all that. It's only a matter of time before she can fully heal" Richard explained.

"Your honor, My client's actions do have a reason" Daniel protested.

"It better be a good one and it doesn't look good for you two, from what I heard, you were lying to the police force too about Mr Henderson and everytime there's being a complain about Kenny, you would silent them by taking Kenny's side and arrest the others" said Richard.

"Is that true Officer Daniel?" The Judge firmly asked.

"No" Daniel denied.

"Your honor, From our reports, Kenny Henderson lied to the police that he was innocent in the car crash he did that killed his female child, Danielle Henderson and made his wife loses his legs for refusing to pay for the operation and they just left the kidneys damaged, so all day long, Sarah had to stay in bed with a life support machine that keeps her kidneys going" said Richard

Richard shows a picture of Sarah which the crowd gasped in pity

"Furthermore, Kenny blamed Clyde Henderson for the death of his sister, which he was not responsible for anything this happened, true he got out of the car but was because Kenny threaten to beat Clyde up after the child stands up to that fiend. Sadly Kenny forced Clyde to save up money and only use it to pay for his mother's medication. He would have done that and Sarah would have being better but thanks to Kenny stealing money from Clyde and buying it on beer, Clyde sadly couldn't pay for the medication, which however, is what Kenny SHOULD have being doing, Not Clyde" Richard replied.

"Objection! He can't prove that! That child has spend that money on stuff he shouldn't have brought" Daniel objected

" Oh yes I can" said Richard as he then show the surveillance videos, and also the video camera videos at the bars and liquor stores, as we also showed recepts.

"And this one receipt is for more devastating and damaging of them all" Richard added before he shows a recept of Kenny buying beer an hour before the accident happened.

"This receipt tells us that Kenny Henderson bought a 6 pack of beer, before the accident, when the accident happened, he fled the scene, leaving his daughter to die, and his wife to suffer" said Richard.

"You didn't give a shit about your daughter or your wife, you knew you were going to jail, so you fled the scene, and thought up a story to lead the police away from you. So when you got back to Clyde, and you realize that since your wife can't defend Clyde anymore, you would have the free will to abuse Clyde all you wanted" Mr Tyler angrily said.

Kenny couldn't take it anymore as he bellowed

"That little shit was an accident! I never wanted him but that stupid bitch kept whiny to me that she wanted to keep it, so I slap that whore down and kept on trying to get her an abortion, but she gave birth to that runt and I hated him because he ruined my job, wasted my money! I should have put that little shit down when he was born but I figure I torment him to be my payback for the years and money he and that bitch wasted on me, Yes I wanted to leave that runt down in the cellar to die, yes I didn't care about that bitch but my parents force me to marry her after I knocked her up, the truth was I just wanted sex and that whore was the only good looking whore there"

The crowd screamed and gasped in utter disgust and horror as they roar at Kenny in various outrage as Daniel gulped that the chances of setting Kenny free are screwed

"If anyone should put be in jail, it's that little runt! It's all his fault!" Kenny roared.

Mr Tyler wanted to beat Kenny up now for all the hell he's given to Clyde but Richard stopped him and informed him that Kenny'll get what's coming to him.

"Silence!" The Judge yelled at Kenny before she angrily added

"In light of this, I don't think we need a jury, I can pass sentences right now. Mr. Kenny Henderson, On the charges of lying to the police, money laundering, domestic violence on Sarah Henderson and child abuse on Clyde Henderson, and second degree murder of Danielle Henderson, you are sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole"

She slammed the hammer down as the police from Clayton took the angry man away before she turns to Daniel and firmly said

"And as for you Officer Daniel for aiding this madman and lying to the high forces of the law as well as money laundering with Kenny Henderson, I hereby stripped you from your title as Officer and I sentence you to ten years in prison with little chance of parole if you're lucky"

The police took Daniel away as the Judge then said

"Furthermore, I hereby add Mr Lee Tyler to take in Clyde Henderson for the time being until his mother is fully recovered from the hospital"

She then bangs her staff and said

"Court is adjourned"

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny got arrested for good!<strong>

**But will this be the last time we see him?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**NOTE: Richard is NOT Richard Detmer from Chronicles! This Richard is my friend's character all rights of Richard goes to him!**


	20. New Changes

**Chapter 19: New Changes**

* * *

><p>A week has passed since the trial of Kenny Henderson, Clyde was now living with Mr Tyler for the time being while his mother is at hospital getting new kidneys by order of the judge herself. Sarah is recovering rather well yet she must stay in the hospital for a long while. Clyde and Mr Tyler visits her every day and sometimes the Montezs visit her and the others when they learned the news.<p>

Clyde was at Mr Tyler's home, doing his homework as the gym teacher enters Clyde's room to check up on him.

"How are you doing Clyde?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Alright" Clyde nodded.

Mr Tyler sits down on the guest bed with Clyde and asked

"You stay feeling sore and upset about what happened?" Mr Tyler asked.

"A little bit but I'll manage" Clyde replied.

"I know you will" Mr Tyler asked.

Clyde finishes his homework and said

"I wanted to tell you about Kenny, really I wanted to so many times"

"It's alright Clyde, it's all over now" Mr Tyler assured him.

Clyde was afraid in the past to tell anyone about Kenny's abusing him vertically and physically for nearly most of his teenage years but ever since he has his powers, he wanted to tell but figures why bother? He has powers! He can overcome Kenny and stop him whenever he needs to. But after what happened between them that night, he didn't care what happens with Kenny as he was finally brave enough to tell Mr Tyler everything that Kenny did to him.

"I never wanted to tell anyone about this because I was scared that he would kill me" Clyde sadly replied.

"Is it because of what happened when your sister...you know..." Mr Tyler asked.

"Yes…Ever since my sister died and my mother went legless and went on life support, my dad starts drinking and he hates me…even when I was born…he never wanted me….he always blames me for what happened to mum and Danielle as he always abuses me by hitting me and saying horrible things to me like I'm worthless and I don't deserve friends and happiness and one of the worst things he does to me is that he sometimes locks me in the basement cellar whenever he thinks I have done something wrong" Clyde sadly explained.

Mr Tyler was not impressed at all, he was very furious with Clyde's father still even though the slimy fiend is in jail forever as he puts his hand on Clyde's shoulder and said

"Clyde, you did nothing wrong to deserve this and your father is nothing but a selfish fucking asshole who deserved to rot in jail for the rest of his miserable worthless life"

"I know… Clyde nodded.

"But hey, everything's going to be OK. He's at jail for life and you're safe at my place away from that bastard, Your mother will be safe and she will heal properly. You two can live here as long as you like" Mr Tyler promised.

Clyde smiles widely as he hugs Mr Tyler and said

"Thank Mr Tyler, thank you so much"

"It's OK Clyde, everything is going to be OK now" Mr Tyler assured.

For the first time in forever, Clyde felt so much happier and so much peaceful since the arrest of his abusive father and the expulsion of his worst enemies. Mr Tyler was like a real father figure to Clyde and Lee pretty considers Clyde as a son.

"So is this the clothes you have every day?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, he forbids me to buy anything but my mother's medication" said Clyde.

"Well he was suppose to do that, Not you, It was his entire fault he screwed you and your mother's life" said Lee.

"I know" Clyde nodded.

Mr Tyler then had a great idea as he then said

"Clyde, I want to treat you with today. I want you to come with me to town and we'll get some new clothes, new things for you and even a haircut"

"N-No!" Clyde refused.

"Clyde, why not?" Mr Tyler asked.

"I don't want you to spend money on me, It would make me selfish" Clyde sighed.

"Hey, look at me" Lee said before the teenager looks at the teacher and said "Clyde, I consider you to be my son and I would do anything to make you happy because if you're happy then I'm happy"

"You mean it?" Clyde asked.

"Of course kiddo" Mr Tyler chuckled and ruff the kid's hair.

"But...I don't have that kind of money to buy things like this" Clyde pointed out.

"Don't worry I got that covered, You see after the trial, the judge wanted the police of Diegoville to pay up for the damages Officer Daniel did with Kenny to you since Kenny is broke and we manage to got enough to pay for your mother's operation and all that. So we still got like up to six hundred dollars for you" said Mr Tyler.

"OK" Clyde nodded.

"Come on" said Mr Tyler and he took Clyde down town.

First they headed for the hair salon as they come to one of the hairdressers and got Clyde a new haircut. Clyde's hair is now short and not so messy anymore. It was now smooth and short like Mr Tyler's hair a bit.

"How do I look?" Clyde asked.

"You look great" Mr Tyler replied.

Soon they pay for the hair cut and together, they next went to the clothes shop at the Diegoville Plaza. They went and got new clothes for Clyde which was a perfect fit for him and they pay for the clothes.

Then they got Clyde some things for school and were about to leave the plaza when Mr Tyler just remembers something

"Hang on, you still need to get a formal suit for the prom" said Mr Tyler.

"Oh yeah...I don't know where we're gonna get a suit from" Clyde replied.

"Not a problem, I know just the place" Mr Tyler winked.

They drove off from the plaza with the clothes and items for school as they then went to a formal clothes store at the other side of Diegoville. They soon enter the store and look around to see if they can get a good formal suit for the prom, while they looking for one, they were unaware that Bobby and his gang minus Luke spotted Clyde with Mr Tyler inside and privately looks through the window of the store.

"Is that Clyde?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Holy shit, it is!" Carlos replied, surprised of Clyde's new look.

"He looks gayer than ever" Aaron scoffed.

"He really looks like a bitch now" Jade giggled.

"So it's true, Stephanie Montez really did asked that idiot out" Aaron said.

"If I was her, I would have kick that moron in the balls, right Bobby?" Jade laughed.

Bobby didn't say anything as he hated seeing Clyde like this, Happy. He hated that Clyde was getting everything good including going to the prom with Stephanie and Bobby was getting jack all because of him being expelled while he blamed Clyde for at the beginning.

"So that little cock sucker thinks he can have a joyful life and make me the good for nothing loser? I don't think so..." Bobby growled and storms off with the others.

"I'll make him regret fucking my life up if it's the last thing I do" Bobby furiously thought to himself.

Back in the store, Clyde found the perfect suit he can see. It was a white suit with a black tie and a grey vest.

"I like this one" Clyde said.

"Me too, it suits you" Mr Tyler agreed.

Clyde then tries it on and looks into the mirror and sees that he is now a change person and in a very good way. He was loving his new life and was loving the new person in him.

Mr Tyler was so happy to see Clyde finally being cheerful and hopeful for the first time in his life.

"Now that's a handsome lad" Mr Tyler happily said, patting Clyde's back.

Clyde smiles happily and then looks at the store owner and said

"I'll take it"

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde's new life is going well<strong>

**Mr Tyler was so kind to give Clyde a haircut and some new things for him.**

**Then Clyde got the prom suit he wanted for the prom**

**Bobby, however, was not pleased at all as he thinks about his revenge**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	21. Pushing The Bully Down

**Chapter 20: Pushing The Bully Down**

* * *

><p>Three day later, Clyde crosses the past day on his calendar as he sees that it was only four days to go until the prom. The teenage boy then got dress for school as he gathers his things in his school bag and goes to Mr Tyler's car.<p>

"You ready?" The gym teacher asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Clyde nodded.

Soon they drove off to another day of Diego State High. Later on during the day in the school, Luke was chatting to some of the boys as one of them said

"Your sister is really going to take Clyde to the prom?"

"Well yeah" Luke shrugged.

"Why would she do that man?" Another boy asked.

"Because she wanted to and we felt bad for what I've done to him that day and we wanna make it up to him" said Luke.

"Dude, are you crazy?! He's going to ruin the prom for all of us including your sister" The 3rd boy exclaimed.

"No he won't! Stop being such an ass" Luke sighed in annoyance.

"Why are you acting so nice to him?" Another boy asked.

"Because I'm learning to understand him! Why can't you idiots?" Luke sternly replied.

"Well Bobby said-!" The first boy started.

"Bobby doesn't know shit and he's the one who's the loser not Clyde...Another thing is the reason that you're all agreeing with him is because you guys are scared of him" said Luke.

"Because he's tougher like the Incredible Hulk, man" said the 2nd boy.

"Well I'm not scared of that bastard" said Luke.

"Dude, didn't you used to be Bobby's friend?" The 4th boy asked.

"Yeah but I was assured that Bobby would learn his lesson and apologies to his victims especially Clyde for his bullying in the future but...it turns out he'll never learn, he's always going to be a pain in the ass no matter what" Luke replied.

"Is that so?"

Luke turns around to see Bobby and the others with him as the boys back away from them.

"What are you doing here Bobby? You and Aaron are expelled" Luke softly growled.

"We don't give a shit about that, loser" Aaron spatted.

"So it's true then, your stupid sister is going to take that dumbass Clyde to the prom...Pfft! God she's a fucking idiot" Bobby scoffed.

"Shut up Bobby" Luke sternly replied.

"Oh man, I bet deep down your sister is regretting this right now" Fred laughed.

Stephanie then comes up from behind Bobby and goes to her brother as she sternly said

"Actually I'm proud of taking Clyde to the prom"

"You, girl, are a stupid bitch" Aaron laughed.

"Fuck you lot! At least Clyde is more a man than you are" Stephanie scoffed.

"Ha! Real funny" Bobby laughed as Fred and Carlos laughs with him.

"Bobby seriously! Why the fuck are you always an asshole to everyone?! You keep bullying people, you abuse many students and the teachers, you destroy things and you make Clyde's life a living hell" Stephanie snapped.

"So what?!" Bobby growled.

"It's bad enough that Clyde's father abused him alot but you're not feeling guilty about what you do to Clyde or everything else you fuck up with?! I mean, fucking hell! Why are you such a cold and heartless asshole?!" Stephanie furiously demanded.

"Well my dear little board, You see to me, feeling guilty and being nice is for the weak little pussies and I am NOT a fucking pussy! This is my life! I chose to bullying shitheads because it's my entertainment, I destroys things because I want to and I do what I want and whenever I want because I am no one's boss and no one tells me what to do" Bobby furiously replied.

"You know, I'm glad you're expelled because we don't have to deal with your shit ever again" Stephanie spatted.

"The reason I'm expelled is because of that fucking shit head you're taking to the prom" Bobby angrily snapped.

"Stop blaming Clyde for this! He has done NOTHING to you or to any of us to deserve your bullying" Stephanie angrily replied.

"It IS his fault! He has ruined my life and he's going to be fucking sorry for this!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Hey asshole!"

Suddenly they all turn to the right to see Clyde with his arms cross, glaring at Bobby.

The bully looks at Clyde with a furious look and growled.

"You..."

"You wanna sook and blame me? Why don't you say it to my face rather than being a wuss" Clyde snapped.

The crowd oohed at Bobby who just glared at the teenager and slowly walks to Clyde, face to face with his enemy

"Well...since when did you ever become the brave type?" Aaron deviously asked.

"You have a lot to answer for, Henderson, You ruined everything...I can see why your father likes to beat the shit out of you" Bobby snarled.

"Why do you just shut up for once in your fucking life Bobby?!" Clyde exclaimed.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Bobby growled, grabbing the collar of Clyde's shirt.

The teenager pushes the bully away, which made the others gasped in alarmed and replied.

"You heard me! Stop being such an asshole and quit acting like you're so tough and pretending that you are high and mighty!"

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do huh?! I will do whatever I want with you! You're just a pathetic loser just like your slutty sister" Bobby angrily snapped.

"My sister was not a slut, you asshole, She was a loving sister and a well behaved student in this school." Clyde growled.

"Well if you love her so much, Why not join her in hell?! Then this world will better without you!" Bobby snapped.

Some of the students gasped as they knew when too far as Clyde, who has had enough of Bobby, goes to him and punches him in the face as he angrily yelled

"Bobby just shut the fuck up OK?! I am sick of your shit and I'm sick of you! You think you can do whatever you want with me or anything at all Bobby?! You don't! You're nothing but a fucking coward and that's all you'll ever be!"

Bobby growls when he heard the word coward plus he was starting to really hate Clyde to the core as he storms up to Clyde, yelling

"Don't fucking call me a coward, you piece of shit!"

Suddenly, before Bobby could beat Clyde up, the teenager grabs Bobby by the arms and with his powers he throws Bobby away from him, causing the bully to hit the lockers hard.

"What the fuck?" Bobby grunted in pain.

"Is that you all got Bobby?" Clyde spatted.

"Get him!" Bobby growled to the boys.

Fred and Ted charged at Clyde but soon the teenager dodges the two as Clyde grabs Carlos as he bashes Carlos's head on the wooden frame of the door a few times before judo flipping him to the ground.

Clyde then sees Fred throwing footballs at him as he dodges them and throws one back at Fred, hitting the bully directly in the face thanks to his telekinetic powers.

He then grabs Fred and throws him over to where Carlos is as the two bully hit each other in impact and were down on the ground again.

Aaron gives Clyde a punch but soon Clyde kicks Aaron down below and lifts him up before he slam dunks the bully to the ground in agony.

The students including Stephanie and Luke were shocked and amazed of Clyde pushing the bullies down to the ground.

Soon Bobby was about to hit Clyde as Stephanie cried

"Clyde watch out!"

Clyde then dodges Bobby and kicks him in the gut as he grabs the bully, charges him to the locker and with his powers, he begins to throw a few punches to Bobby as the bully cried in pain.

Soon the teenager stopped and looks down to see the bullies groaning and moaning in pain. Clyde realises that he went a bit too far with his powers as he then begins to leave when Bobby got up, panting heavily and yelled

"Where do you think you're going?! Huh?! Come back here and fight me!"

Clyde glares at Bobby and dangerously replied

"I'm through with you Bobby! It's over...you're nothing but shit"

Clyde was about to leave but Bobby wasn't about to give up yet as he angrily exclaims

"No one fucks with me you son of a bitch!"

"Bobby! No!" Luke angrily shouted.

But before Bobby could strike, Clyde grabs the bully's throat and pins Bobby hard to the wall as he softly growls

"Stop it! Stop trying to hurt me! Don't you get it Bobby?! You're weak! I'm stronger than you now! You harm me again and I'll crush you slowly like a bug! Do you understand me?! I'll crush you!"

He then throws the screaming bully over the stairs with his powers as Bobby rolls down the school stairs and landed on the floor in pain as he was covered in bruises and was bleeding from his nose in much the same way as Clyde was when he was trapped in the hole.

Clyde glares down at Bobby from the top of the stairs and furiously exclaimed

"Go away and stay away!"

Bobby knew he was defeated as he glares back one last time before fleeing from the school. Aaron, Fred and Carlos runs by Clyde in defeat and follows Bobby out of the school.

Soon Clyde calms himself as he suddenly remembers looks around to see the students in shock but soon one of the boys started to clap which was soon joined by other students who then started clapping and cheering for Clyde.

Clyde can hear the cheering as he hears

"Way to go Clyde!"

"Alright Clyde!"

"You're the man Clyde"

"You rock Clyde"

Stephanie and Luke goes up to him as Luke then cheered

"Hey man, I know this may too early but holy shit, you just completely slam Bobby down man!"

"Clyde, you were amazing and you were so brave!" Stephanie cheered.

Clyde then looks away and flees outside as Stephanie and Luke called out

"Clyde"

They soon follow him as the students happily chanted Clyde's name repeatedly.

Principal Nathanial, unaware by the others, saw the fighting and is determinate to punish Clyde for his actions as the corrupted principal he was. He goes to Mr Tyler's office and searched for the files the gym teacher took before he finds them under the desk and grins before saying

"Bingo"

He walks to his office and said to himself

"So, Tyler, you think Clyde is just an innocent boy? I don't think so"

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde has defeated his bully, Bobby, along with Aaron, Fred and Carlos!<strong>

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	22. Fight Aftermath

**Chapter 21: Fight Aftermath**

* * *

><p>Outside the school, Clyde sits near the football area as he looks at his hands and thinks to himself<p>

"My god...what have I done? Sure I'm glad I finally bashed the bully I hated so much...But I feel like I went too far with my powers...I got to be more careful with them or I'll lose control of them and myself"

Soon Stephanie and Luke walks up to Clyde and said

"Clyde"

The teenager looks up at Luke and replied

"What do you want?"

"Clyde I just wanna say that you did great at putting that bastard down to the ground because let's face it, Bobby did had it coming for what he's done to you and others kids for so long" Luke replied.

Clyde was still in doubt wherever Luke was really sorry about what he's done to Clyde or if he's just being nice so he can play a prank on Clyde again.

"Clyde? Are you OK?" Stephanie asked.

"Why are you doing this Luke?" Clyde asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked in confusion.

"I overheard the other students saying that you asked Stephanie to ask me to the prom" Clyde replied.

Luke looks at Stephanie a bit sternly and said

"I was meaning to ask you, how many people did you tell about me asking you to take Clyde to the prom?"

"Just Whitney but then Britney made her tell her" Stephanie replied.

"Who?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Britney Lewis. She was one of Bobby's ex-girlfriends" Stephanie replied.

"So...all this time, you didn't want me to go to the prom with you?" Clyde asked.

"What? Of course I do Clyde" Stephanie honestly replied.

"Why are you concern about this?" Luke asked.

"How do I know if you're just planning to do something nasty to me at the prom?" Clyde asked as he gave Luke a stern look.

"Clyde, I'm not going to do anything bad to you anymore, I'm through with Bobby and the others! I want to do this because I now feel so guilty for all those horrible things I did to you as a kid! I was stupid, I didn't know better" Luke honestly admitted.

"He's telling the truth Clyde" Stephanie nodded.

"I am deeply sorry Clyde and I swear to god, I will never be nasty or horrible to you ever again and if I'm being a jerk to you again then you can beat me up and leave me be" Luke replied.

Clyde was starting to believe in Luke on what he was saying as Clyde goes to Luke and asked

"OK, I'm starting to believe you...So if you don't want to hurt me again, What do you want with me?"

"I want us to be friends, get to know one another, hang out as buddies and stick up for you" said Luke.

"You really want me to be your friend?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah! So what do you say Clyde? Friends?" Luke asked nicely as he expands his hand out.

Clyde slowly thought about it and in the end, he decided to take the chance on having friends for the first time in his life.

"Friends" Clyde replied as he shook Luke's hand.

"Great! Now we're all buddies here" Stephanie cheered as he hugs the boys.

Luke chuckled as Clyde replied with a smile

"Yeah"

Stephanie lets the boys go as they then saw Mr Tyler near them.

"Well I'm glad to see that you guys are really getting along" Mr Tyler said.

"Yeah we are" Stephanie replied.

Mr Tyler looks at Luke and said

"I was wrong about you Luke, you really are a good person and if Clyde trusts you then you're OK by me"

"Thank you sir and I'm sorry for causing you trouble all those years ago" Luke apologised.

"It's alright Mr Montez, it's all good now" Mr Tyler replied as he forgive Luke.

"Well this is turning out to a great day today" said Stephanie.

Soon they all sat on the wooden bench of the football field as Mr Tyler looks at Clyde and asked

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Clyde nodded.

"Now just between us four, what did it feel like when you punched that son of a bitch?" Mr Tyler asked

"It felt good but honestly, it hurt my hand" said Clyde.

"You OK?" Luke asked.

"I'll be fine" said Clyde.

"I'm really proud of you Clyde" Mr Tyler said.

"We all are" Stephanie nodded.

"Thanks guys" Clyde thanked.

So they heard the Principal announcing on the speaker

"Clyde Henderson, Report to my office at once"

"Uh oh" Stephanie gasped as she has a bad feeling about this.

"I knew this was going to get me in trouble" Clyde sadly sighed.

"Don't worry Clyde, I'll explain to him that it was self-defence" said Mr Tyler.

"We'll stand by you too" Luke said.

"Yeah" Stephanie agreed.

"No, I don't want you two to be in trouble because of me" Clyde refused.

"But Clyde..." Stephanie started.

"Stephanie, Luke, Just stay out of this for us, OK?" Mr Tyler replied.

"Well...OK" Luke sadly agreed.

"Be strong Clyde" Stephanie added in concern.

The two then went to the Principal's office as Nathanial looks at Lee and sternly said

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to keep Clyde company" Mr Tyler firmly replied.

The principal then turns to Clyde and gives him a stern look as he said

" I wish to speak to you"

"What is it?" Clyde asked.

"What you did today was inexcusable" The principal sternly replied.

"Just let me explain-" Clyde started.

"Silence! Any meaning of yours is immaterial, Today, I, at last, caught you as what you truly are. A no good troublemaker that deserve to be in military school" The principal coldly replied.

Prinicpal Nathanial had no intention to listen to Clyde's explanation like he does with any other students, like Bobby, he refuses to see reason with the other students.

"Now hang on a second sir, What Clyde did was self-defense! He's not a bad kid!" Mr Tyler sternly pointed out as he stood up for Clyde.

"Was I talking to you Mr Tyler?" The principal sternly raised his voice a bit at the gym teacher.

"No sir..." Mr Tyler replied as he kept his small stern look at the principal.

The Principal then looks at Clyde who was looking nervous as he warned

"I should have you out of my school like a rat in a gutter right now but I'm not going to do that...I don't want this school to go down because of delinquents like you" The principal sternly replied.

"But sir, I'm not a—" Clyde began.

"Quiet! You will speak when I say so" Principal Nathanial hissed.

"Sir, just let him explain" Mr Tyler snapped.

"You too Tyler or I'll have you out of this school too" The Principal warned.

He then looks at Clyde and said "This school had so many dramas ever since you came and now I finally have proof that you have being causing trouble around this school...You will pay for your actions boy"

"I never meant to..." Clyde sadly started.

"Remember what I told you Nathanial" Tyler warned.

The Principal looks at Tyler with calm and then said to Clyde

"Wait outside, I'll deal with you in a minute"

Clyde sadly goes outside as Tyler sternly said

"Haven't you done enough to him? His father abused him, he's being bullied by Bobby Douglas and now you're giving him a hard time"

"And why not? He'll just end up like his no good father. I mean it was his fault that he angered his father to which that caused his sister to get killed and his mother injured, Right?" The Principal carelessly replied.

"That's not true and you know it! You just don't care about anyone but yourself, you're just like Bobby! Well I'm warning you now if you do anything to Clyde that is not approval of the school code, I will..." Mr Tyler growled.

"Sue me? I don't think so" The Principal replied as he then holds out the files that Mr Tyler took from him.

"Those files!" Mr Tyler gasped.

"Yes, those files you took from me are now back where they belong and I couldn't help but notice that your past records were a little disturbing..." The Principal replied.

"What?" Mr Tyler asked.

"It says here on your school records, you used to came here before I was principal and you were a very bad delinquent at the start" Nathanial spoke, enjoying his torment on Lee.

"Those file are not of your concerns and they should have being destroyed with the others a long time ago" said Tyler.

"It is my concern, I'm the Principal...remember? Now let's see here, you used to beat us helpless kids and even injured one in particular, Samuel Green" said Nathanial.

"That was a long time ago and I changed" Tyler growled.

"Did you, now? It says here they never file this to the cops and that poor boy got out of that school before he could graduate because of you" The Principal scoffed.

"What are you getting at?" Tyler demanded.

"All I'm saying is that if you wish to sue me, Go ahead. I'll counter sue on the behalf of this file and proof of you abusing the boys in detention...You can try and counter sue for that boy for all I care but which one will they believe in more, A loyal hard working principal or some secret abusive delinquent that hurts kids up to today" The principal insistingly asked.

Tyler knew there was no way that the court will support him now since they never knew he was a teenage bully that used to abusive kids before he saw the pain he's caused and changed his ways for the better. He knows Nathanial has a good lawyer and can suck up for the people to make them support the principal and not only get him in jail wrongly but will get Clyde expelled at his own power.

"...What is it you want?" Mr Tyler softly growled.

"I want Clyde to serve detention for a week and trust me, as you say, I'm gonna push that troublemaker down and make him wish he caused trouble in the first place and if you tried to go against my wishes...this will go to the cops" Principal Nathanial angrily replied.

"...As you wish...sir..." Mr Tyler sadly admitted.

"Good, now send the boy in and get out of my office" Principal Nathanial snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>That principal is one corrupted person<strong>

**He refuses to believe in the truth as he reckons Clyde is the reason the bullying and mishaps are happening in the school**

**Now he's "punishing" Clyde for it and Mr Tyler is now powerless to do anything sadly**

**Will Clyde make it out of the week's detention?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	23. Harsh Detention

**Chapter 22: Harsh Detention**

* * *

><p>Clyde knew that in general, violence in the school is unacceptable even if it's in self-defense but the principal wouldn't care about that as he believe that kids like Clyde deserved to be punished for being, in Nathanial's point of view, foolish and immature.<p>

Normally a stunt like this would earn Clyde just one hour's detention but the principal had a bigger punishment for Clyde as he still believes that Clyde is the reason that his school is causing so many drastic behaviors on others.

"Now boy" Nathanial angrily started while looking at Clyde "You are to serve one week's detention with me and trust me, I will make sure you know what it's like to be one of those boys you selfishly got in detention because of your little fake stunt for attention"

Clyde grew angrier at the Principal for believing in the bullies' lies and his corrupted ways of being principal but he was not showing it to the old man.

"Yes...sir" Clyde coldly said.

"So for the next week, you'll be cleaning this school up, washing my car, taking out the trash and bringing my work, lunch and tea up to my office...Oh and if you refuse to do them or even the slightest objection from you...I'll have you expelled and out of the prom" The Principal explained.

"But that's not right" Clyde gasped.

"Of course it's right. It's the perfect punishment for a delinquent like you" The principal replied with a smug grin on his face.

Clyde didn't want to be expelled but he finds this unfair, however he had no choice as he sighed

"Yes sir"

"Good, now get to the store room and start cleaning" The Principal ordered.

Clyde sadly nodded as he goes to clean the school for a painful two hours before the end of the day comes as the Principal smirks at Clyde and said

"See you tomorrow boy"

Clyde glares down at the ground as he wishes to crush Nathanial now until he collects himself and thinks to himself

"That's...not what I want to do to him"

Clyde goes with Mr Tyler as he was outraged by the harsh punishment that the principal gave Clyde.

"That is bullshit! He cannot do this to you Clyde! One detention with me or Mrs Winston or any other teacher would be fine but not this" Mr Tyler angrily said.

"I can't do anything to stop him...or I'll be expelled...not to mention you would get fired if you tried to stop him...He's a tyrant" Clyde sadly said.

Mr Tyler sighed in frustration and said

"You have being through so much crap, I can't believe he would add more shit to you than the others had"

"I'll be fine Mr Tyler, I always do...Just don't tell mom or anyone about this" Clyde sighed.

"But Clyde! What he's doing to you is a disgraceful act and he's being corrupted to everyone he finds distasteful including us" Mr Tyler objected.

"I know...Which is why after I graduated, I say we tell the police about this and then get him out of that school" said Clyde.

"Why wait?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Well think about it, If we tell the police now, He'll get me expelled and his lawyer will have the power to prevent me from going to any other school...I seen it before with him and you would get fired cause of what happened in the past and he would twisted the truth about you with the boys at detention" said Clyde.

"They deserved that punishment, not like you...I rather quit that shithole but I'm stuck here because I wanted to protect you ever since a year after you came here and I saw the way they treated you" said Mr Tyler.

"Which is why if I graduated and you quit and we sue that principal, He'll have nothing to threaten us with and with my mother fully healed and the Montezs by our side, We can finally put an end to his corruption" said Clyde.

"Now that's a good and safe idea but Clyde, Are you sure you'll be alright within a week?" Mr Tyler asked in concerned.

"It's nothing...It'll be painful but I handled worst" Clyde nodded.

"I'll tell you what, once all of this is over, you know the graduation, putting that ass in jail. We'll move somewhere nice, just you, me and your mother. Would you like that?" Mr Tyler asked.

Clyde smiles at Mr Tyler and answered "I would love that and so would my mom...Diegoville's a shit hole anyway"

As a week has passed, Clyde serves his time at the painful unfairly detention with Principal Nathanial after school by cleaning the whole school, washing his car and taking out the trash along with making him tea and lunch as well as getting his paperwork for him during school hours.

Clyde was always getting tired and sore from all of this since it was what the Principal wanted and by every day of the week, He'll make Clyde do the same thing twice before near the end of the week, Nathanial would make Clyde repeated the whole thing three times.

Clyde can see the bullies during the school hours making fun of him of being a slave to the principal and even see graffiti of him on the locker saying that he's a gay Cinderella, which the Principal decided to keep for the time being to unfairly punish Clyde further.

Never once, had Clyde objected or even spoke about his unfairly detention to anyone or he would be unfairly expelled and have no chance of going to a different school at all.

It was now six pm on a Friday as Clyde was almost done with the detentions with Principal Nathanial as the old man took Clyde to the gym.

"What are we doing here sir?" Clyde asked.

"You may have ended detentions with me but there is one more thing I wanted you to do...Do the whole gym detention that Mr Tyler did with the boys for sixty minutes" The Principal firmly explained.

"W-What?" Clyde gasped.

"You heard me, That's one hour of pushing up, running twenty laps and rope climbing" The Principal angrily said.

"B-But..." Clyde started.

"Do you want to be expelled, boy?" The Principal warned.

Clyde sadly shook his head as the Principal added

"Good...Now get going"

Clyde sadly sighed and began the twenty laps much to the Principal's delight as he sits on the seat with the guards, shouting out to Clyde to move faster or pick up the pace or no moping or complaining.

As the hour went by, Bobby and the gang saw Clyde doing the detention that they were forced to do by Mr Tyler as Aaron cheered

"Yes! Now that bitch is doing what we should have not do in the beginning"

"Hope he fails" Carlos chuckled.

"If he does, he's expelled for good" Jade said.

"Yes! Then we won't do with that loser forever" Fred laughed.

"He hasn't fall yet you idiot...Let's hope he fucking does" Bobby sternly said as he watches Clyde climbing the rope in agony.

"Come on boy, Climb your worthless self up or you're not going to graduate at all" The Principal sternly snapped while looking up from his seat on the bleaches.

Clyde soon remembers the horrible memory when the bullies left Clyde scared and upset in the dark as he can see Bobby's cold face glaring at him.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on pussy, just climb up, Climb up like a fucking man" Bobby deviously smirked.<em>

_"NOOOO! PLEASE! GET ME OUT!" Clyde screamed as he was so scared._

_"Climb up, climb up, climb up, climb up!" Both Bobby and Aaron chanted before the other boys minus Luke chanted with them._

_"Please! Let me out!" Clyde cried as he was so scared and so terrified that he doesn't even know how to climb._

_The boys continued chanting "climb up" and laughing at the poor teenager._

* * *

><p>"Keep climbing!" The Principal bellowed.<p>

Clyde snapped as his telekinetic powers made the bleaches collapsed, bringing the school guards and the principal down in pain. The gang minus Bobby laughed at the sight of the adults falling down from the bleaches.

"Holy shit, Did you see that?!" Carlos laughed.

"Fucking awesome!" Aaron laughed as well.

"Just like dominoes" Jade giggled.

"Yeah" Fred chuckled.

Bobby glares at his enemy as he didn't fall or not getting expelled.

"That stupid bitch! He still refuses to give up, I should have make him bleed like a stuffed pig!" Bobby growled.

Suddenly an idea came to Bobby's mind as he had finally found the perfect act of revenge on his enemy.

"Guys...I have an idea" Bobby said to the gang.

Back in the gym, The Principal finished yelling at the guards for not getting the bleaches installed properly before he sternly looks at Clyde and softly said

"I see you past through the whole detention...Good for you but you deserved it...I want no more of your foolish behaviour at my school again or I shall make you regret ever coming here"

"Yes sir" Clyde coldly replied.

"Get out of my sight" The Principal firmly ordered.

Clyde grabs his things and walked out of the school and saw Mr Tyler at the parking lot of the school as the gym teacher saw what happened on the other side of the door windows.

"Oh Clyde...I'm so sorry" Mr Tyler apologized to Clyde.

The teenager nodded and goes to Mr Tyler while sadly looking down as the man drove him home. When they got out of the car at the front pouch of Mr Tyler's home, the gym teacher looks at Clyde and assured

"It's alright Clyde, it's all over and when we get out of that school, he's going to pay. Just like that bastard of a father"

"I know...I used to cry all the time...but this time I'm not going to cry, This time I'm going to stay strong for myself and for everyone who cares for me" Clyde nodded.

Mr Tyler proudly smiles at the brave kid and pulls him into a hug and said

"I'm proud of you Clyde. You know that right?"

"I know" Clyde nodded and smiled at the gym teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde has managed to got through the cruel detentions from the corrupted principal<strong>

**But he and Mr Tyler are going to bring the principal down when graduation is over, Will that happen though?**

**Bobby, meanwhile, has finally got an idea for revenge and it doesn't sound good**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	24. Good Or Bad?

**Chapter 23: Good Or Bad?**

* * *

><p>Clyde wonders about the actions he does lately ever since he had his powers. He hurt people with them, some that deserved it, some that don't, like the incident with Trevor. He was only a kid just misbehaving and Clyde did the worst by using his powers in anger and made Trevor get a broken arm.<p>

It felt so wrong with Clyde after that happened, sure he was angry at the kid, he never thought of hurting the kid like that.

Clyde notices recently that the kids in the high school were distance from him since the fight between him and Bobby. Some are whispering things behind his back as they were not bullying Clyde much but rather they are afraid of him.

Mr Tyler comes in and sits near Clyde.

"Clyde? What's wrong?"

"Mr Tyler...Do you think what I did that day with Bobby is wrong?"Clyde asked.

"Well...I will admit violence in any place even in a school is not tolerated. So I will say yes on what you did was wrong" Mr Tyler replied.

"I see" Clyde nodded.

"I know Bobby and the others bullied you but you got to know that attacking him back was foolish...despite me thinking that he deserved it as much which I know I shouldn't think of that way. Even I'm not a good teacher from time to time" said Mr Tyler.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked.

"I have some issues in the past and sometimes it seems to me that I still have issues up to today. That day with Bobby at detention, I shouldn't have attacked Bobby like that, Mind you it was self defense but it still counts as very wrong to do that to a student" said Mr Tyler.

"I see" Clyde nodded.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that we all make mistakes, I make mistakes, Bobby make mistakes and in the end, we're just human" saidMr Tyler.

"But why does Bobby want to hurt me? I did nothing to him at all and his bullying only wanted to make me hurt him but I guess I went too far" Clyde sighed.

"Yeah you kind of did but you really shouldn't care what Bobby says,He's just a bully and no bully even is right about anyone they hurt" saidMr Tyler.

Clyde then looks at the gym teacher as he asked

"Is it true what the principal said? Were you a bully once?"

Mr Tyler sits down with Clyde and admits

"Yes, I was a bully. I hurt a lot of kids including this guy name Samuel Green"

"Why?" Clyde asked.

"Because I used to think he was a gross nerd that has a bad lisp...I guess I never thought about the consequences and how he felt after I bullied him before it's too late, One day he stood up to me and humiliated me in front of the school...I lost control of my temper and started to beat him up so bad that he was just lying there, injured and bleeding badly" Lee shamefully explained

Clyde felt shocked to see the man he looked up to was a bully like Bobby as Clyde said

"Was that kid OK?"

"He was eventually but he couldn't move or speak for a few days in the hospital, the moment I saw him on that bed, I felt a cold feeling inside me as if I soon realized how far I went on hurting someone. It got me thinking that I've could have killed that kid and my life would have changed for the worst. I would have being a horrible person like your father was" Mr Tyler replied.

"The Principal said you were never punished by the police for that" Clyde said.

"Actually I was...I was expelled and sentences to five years in Principal never knew that. No one in Diegoville knew but you right now" Mr Tyler replied.

Clyde was speechless as the gym teacher looks at him and continued

"During my time in prison, I've being abused both verbally and physically by the inmates of the prison and it got me to thought a lot about my life and the mistakes I made and that's when I decided to change my life forever and start being the person I want everyone to like me for, not a bully but someone who cares for others out there who have being bullied"

"If you were arrested already then why would we want to sue back if we don't want to get in anymore trouble" Clyde asked.

"I don't know, Maybe I'm still in the old habits a bit but that's just me...I still have issues with the boys and I sometimes think that I should have just being a little easy on the boys at detention and just have the guards take Bobby and Aaron away instead of attacking him first" Mr Tyler asked.

"You don't think the principal is the type to get me expelled for one little mistake or even object to him?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know, Maybe but still he's not suitable for being principal. He's abusing the power and all that but that's not our fault even though he could have given you a week or two weeks detention with me and that's it but no, he abused the power of the school code and just wanted to see you suffer" said Mr Tyler.

"Why?" Clyde asked.

"He just hates kids today and reckons all of them are delinquents. He believes he's doing the right thing but in reality he's not and like Bobby, he refuses to listen" said Mr Tyler.

"Oh..." Clyde nodded.

"I got to be honest, Maybe I really should have never done the month's detention too hard but like I said, I still have a bit of anger issues with people" Mr Tyler explained

"Well at least you changed and we were also wrong about some people like the law force of Diegoville since Kenny lied to me about them" said Clyde.

"Yeah, why Officer Daniel chose to do the wrong thing, I'll never know but Clyde, Diegoville may be a terrible place to live at the time, they are still good people out there in the world, everything is not what you believe" Mr Tyler replied.

"I know...Sometimes I think the only reason they bullied me is because they're scared of me" Clyde asked.

"What makes you think that?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Think about it, My dad is an abusive drunk and he crashed the car that killed my sister and made my wife legless, plus he even laid the blame on me and it got around the school and most of the kids reckon it's my fault and I would end up like Kenny" Clyde replied.

"Clyde-" Mr Tyler started.

"And now that I attacked Bobby and the gang, they are scared of me, they reckon I'm becoming like Kenny" said Clyde.

"But you're nothing like Kenny, you're you" Mr Tyler replied.

"I know...but...I fear I may become a bad person" Clyde started.

"Clyde, not all of our actions are right but we learn from our mistakes and we shouldn't care what other people say. Just always believe in yourself and those who believe in you like me and Stephanie. Trust me Clyde, everything will turn out alright in the end, you'll see" Mr Tyler replied.

"I hope so" Clyde nodded.

"I'll tell you what, when this whole thing in school is over, Let's just leave and never come back to Diegoville. Let's make a fresh start with your mother and never worried about anyone or anything in this place again" Mr Tyler happily said.

"That would wonderful" Clyde nodded.

"In the meantime Clyde, I want you to stay out of trouble and don't do anything foolish again" Mr Tyler said.

"I won't, I promise" Clyde swore.

"Just tomorrow night, You and Stephanie will have the time of your lives then graduation next week and then you, I and your mother, We can get out of here and start a new life for the better" Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah" Clyde cheerfully nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So Clyde and Mr Tyler both admit that some of the things they do are wrong<strong>

**So they decided to be careful in the future**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	25. Getting Blood

**Chapter 24: Getting Blood**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE AND DISTURBING THEMES**

* * *

><p><em>Richard then calls in the next person to be interviewed and it was Bobby Douglas's mother. She was wearing a blue summer dress and has brown hair like Bobby but she was crying and clearly is not comfortable being here.<em>

"_Mrs Douglas, Was it true your son was a violent person?" Richard asked._

"_Y-Yes...I don't know what went wrong, I was a good mother to him. I raised him well and gave him all the love and support for him to have a good life but he had to choose the wrong path and he hated me because I was weak and foolish for not being able to raise him right and not doing what...women in the past did...Just cook and clean" Mrs Douglas sobbed._

"_Forgive me Mrs Douglas but what Bobby was doing to you was not only violent but it's also sexist if he said those things to you. He shouldn't treat you like that" Richard replied._

"_I know...My husband, before he died, tried to get Bobby to behave and I did too all those years since his death, God I tried so hard but the more I tried, the more violent and aggressive he becomes as he always comes home, ranting about this Clyde Henderson that has ruined his life but I don't see any proof that this Clyde hurt my boy" Mrs Douglas cried._

"_Did he ever abused you?" Richard asked._

"_Yes when I tried to set the path on him to avoid a bad future for him, I really don't know what went wrong with my parenting...It's not my fault Bobby was like that. I tried to help him...I really tried but he refuses to accept my love and guidance" Mrs Douglas sniffed._

"_When was the last time you saw your son?" Richard asked._

"_He...He came home one night and I finally took the courage to say to him that changes are going to change from now on, I was going to put Bobby in a different school when I learned he was expelled weeks ago for trying to attack a teacher in detention and also I wanted to get someone to help him redeem himself but he spat at me and told me that he's leaving here forever" Mrs Douglas explained._

"_What did you do?" Richard asked._

"_I tried to stop him and get him to talk to me but he just punched me in the lips and shoved me over the kitchen table to which I accidentally knocked it over before he kicked me down and ordered me to stay there...I...I did what he told me and I cried...I cried because the man I saw that night was no longer my son...He was some monster that replaced my son...*sobs* After he got his stuff, he told me to just kill myself and called me a bitch before he left forever" Mrs Douglas tearfully concluded._

_Richard hated people like Bobby as he wished he came face to face with Bobby and throw that dangerous man in prison for life._

"_So...Did you call the police after that?" Richard asked as he gave the lady a couple of tissues._

"_N-No! I just got in the car and just drove off from Diegoville to here and decided to drown my sorrows for my failures as a mother" Mrs Douglas sobbed._

"_Your son was out of control Mrs Douglas, His actions is not yours to blame, the way I see it, you're a good mother trying to cope with your son the best you can but like any other violent criminals, he refuses to open up and just wants to being a delinquent" Richard said._

"_I don't want to say anything about him anymore..." Mrs Douglas sniffed._

* * *

><p>The next night in the parking lot of an abandoned drive in theater, Bobby was throwing empty beer bottles on the metal pole of the big screen as he kept cursing how much he wants to destroy Clyde and make him sorry.<p>

Soon Fred and Carlos drives by in a pickup truck with Jade, sitting on the loading dock of the truck as they all got out and walks to Bobby.

"Hey sweetie" Jade giggled as she walks up to her boyfriend and kisses her.

"Hey my little tramp...and don't call me sweetie, it makes me look gay in front of the guys here" Bobby replied.

"Oh whatever" Jade scoffed.

"Shut your mouth bitch" Bobby hissed.

"OK, OK! Sheesh!" Jade sighed in annoyance

Bobby just glared at Jade for a moment until he turns his attention to Fred and Carlos and angrily said

"So I take it you two are not gonna be complete cowards as you were yesterday"

"No sir" They both replied.

"Good, did you two bring the keg like I told you to?" Bobby asked.

"Right here Bobby" Fred replied as Carlos shows Bobby the sliver empty keg on the load of the pickup trunk.

"Excellent, that's one thing you dumb shits didn't fuck up" Bobby replied as the two boys took the keg off the pickup trunk.

"So what did you call us here for Bobby?" Jade asked as she looks at her boyfriend.

"I have a plan to finally put that son of a bitch down for good" Bobby replied.

"Sir can't we just stop?" Fred asked.

"What the hell did you say?" Bobby sternly asked.

"Fred's right Bobby, I mean, Clyde managed to bash us like seals! He could do it again if we try any more shit on him" Carlos said.

Bobby sternly hits the two sidekicks on the head as he angrily exclaimed.

"No! Remember! No one fucks with me and gets away with it and that includes that fuck up bastard, Clyde"

Soon Bobby goes to his car as he feels the keg and grins deviously.

"This is going to be awesome" Bobby deviously chuckled.

"Come on honey, what are you going to doooooo!" Jade whined as she jumps up and down childishly.

"Patience my dear, patience...We need to wait for Aaron" said Bobby.

"What the hell is Aaron doing now?" Fred asked.

"Just shut up and you'll see for yourself when he gets here" Bobby replied

Suddenly they heard a car beeping as the gangs sees a Ferrari driving by

"Speak of the devil...that must be him right now" Carlos said as Aaron exits out of his Ferrari.

"What's up motherfuckers?" Aaron chuckled.

"About time you show up" Bobby chuckled back as he shakes his friend's hands.

"What is going on here?" Jade asked.

"Gees, does your whore always whine?" Aaron said as he looks at Jade.

"I ain't no whore" Jade spatted.

"You are one to me, now shut the fuck up" Bobby angrily snapped.

Jade just rolled her eyes as Aaron dragged a dead stag from the boot of his Ferrari to the pickup trunk.

"Is that a dead stag?!" Fred asked.

"Indeed, I shot it at the zoo tonight" Aaron deviously chuckled.

"You see boys, we are gonna collect this piece of shit's blood into these two drum barrels and tomorrow night at the prom, we're going to make sure that Clyde will have a night he will never ever forgot" Bobby deviously replied.

Fred and Carlos's eyes widened as they both knew what Bobby was planning as they said

"Awesome"

"But this can't be legal Bobby! You'll be arrested for killing a stag from a zoo" Jade cried.

Bobby slapped her in the face to shut her up as he snapped

"Shut your mouth, I already beat the crap out of that old bitch of mine, don't make me beat you up too"

Soon Aaron got out the axe as he gives it to Bobby and said

"It's all yours my friend"

Bobby took the axe and goes to the dead stag as he chuckles

"Well _Bambi_ it seems you have a little date with Clyde tomorrow night!"

He then starts hacking off the dead stag's limbs apart as blood was spilling everywhere and soon he chops off the head as Jade was horrified at this. She turns around and vomits on the ground as Fred and Carlos covered their eyes.

Soon Bobby was done as he looks at the duo and sternly said.

"Get the blood in the keg and make sure it's full"

Fred and Carlos then manage to pour the dead stag's blood into the keg as it was soon full with blood. Bobby puts the knob on the keg as the boys then put the keg barrel on the pickup truck.

"So...what do we do with this thing now?" Aaron asked as he looks at the dead dismembered stag.

"Leave it here, let it rot for all I care" Bobby replied.

He then goes to Jade who was coughing from vomiting as the female said

"S-Sorry, I'm not use to seeing animals being chopped"

"Just shut up and pay attention" Bobby sighed.

Jade got up and looks at Bobby as he gave her a piece of paper and continued

"Go and talk to Britney tomorrow and bring her to me in the Diegoville Town Hall after school, Understand?"

"Yes honey" Jade nodded.

"Good...and wash your mouth, you smell like shit" Bobby harshly replied.

Soon he leaves Jade and goes to Aaron as he said

"Take her and the two idiots home"

"Sure thing" said Aaron.

Bobby smiles deviously at the keg full of the stag's blood as he knew that his revenge is about to be fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, Bobby is one twisted dangerous person<strong>

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	26. Ready For Prom Night

**Chapter 25: Ready For Prom Night**

* * *

><p>The next night, it was finally prom night as everyone went straight home after school to get ready for the prom, even Clyde at Mr Tyler's place.<p>

Meanwhile Bobby was behind the Diego Town Hall, which is where the prom is going to held at, as Jade brings Britney Lewis over to Bobby.

"Here she is honey" Jade said.

"What do you want this time Bobby? I seriously need to get ready for the prom" Britney scoffed.

"I understand that but if you can shut your mouth and pay attention for five minutes then you can go" Bobby sighed.

"Fine" Britney lets out a loud hmph.

Bobby then whispers the plan to Britney's ear as she smiles and gleefully replied

"That sounds awesome and it's the perfect payback for that loser for messing with my ex-boyfriend"

"Well you snooze you lose" Jade laughed.

"Fuck off whore" Britney snapped.

"You fuck off bitch!" Jade snapped back.

"Girls! Girls! If you both are so keen to please me, all you be naked and go lesbian with each other" Bobby laughed as the girls just rolled their eyes

"So...are you going to do it Britney?" Bobby asked.

"Your wish is my command Bobby" Britney winked.

"Excellent and whatever you do, DON'T fuck it up" Bobby warned.

"I won't" Britney replied and she left the two alone.

"Why the hell did you date her in the first place?" Jade asked.

"She has bigger boobs than you" Bobby replied.

"You're such a jerk" Jade scoffed.

"Shut up" Bobby sternly replied.

* * *

><p>Later on at early evening, Stephanie was getting ready for the prom as she was wearing her blue silk dress while her mother was doing her hair.<p>

"Look at you darling, you're beautiful" Mrs Montez gleefully replied.

"Thanks mum" Stephanie thanked.

"I just hope you have a great night tonight" Victoria replied.

"I will mom" Stephanie happily nodded.

Soon Stephanie's father came inside her room with a recording camera and said

"There's my baby girl getting ready for the prom, how do you feel Stephanie?"

"I feel so excited daddy" Stephanie giggled.

"Wave for the camera darling" Paul said

Stephanie giggled more and waves at the recording camera when Luke then comes in to see her sister.

"Hey Luke, How do I look?" Stephanie asked.

"You look beautiful" said Luke.

"Awww thank you" Stephanie thanked as she hugs her brother.

Later on they heard a car horn as they went outside and saw a white limo waiting in the front yard as Stephanie lets out a soft gasp of surprise.

"Oh my god! Dad! Did you do this?" Stephanie happily asked.

Soon the front driver comes out and the mother gasped

"Dave?!"

"Hey guys" Dave greeted.

"You got your co-worker to drive a limo for Stephanie?" Victoria happily asked.

"He sure did!" Dave chuckled.

"How did you two do it?" Luke chuckled.

"Well let's just say he owes me one after the wedding of your mother and I" said Paul.

"Why? What happened?" Luke asked.

"He accidentally slipped his wine all over my wedding dress" Victoria chuckled as she gave Dave a smirk.

"Yeah, I had to pay to get it rewashed and when I heard that your daughter was going to the school prom, I offered to give Stephanie and her date a ride in the limo I rented for the night" said Dave.

"You're the man Dave" Paul happily said as he gives his best friend a hug.

"Thank you Dave" The mother thanked as she hugs Dave too.

"Well young lady, Shall we be off to the prom?" Dave asked.

"Yes please" Stephanie nodded.

"Now have a good time and enjoy yourself" The mother said.

"Thanks mom, I love you" Stephanie replied as she kisses her mother on the cheek.

"Have fun tonight sweetie, Daddy loves you too" The father proudly said as he hugs her.

"Love you too daddy" Stephanie replied.

"Have fun sis and say hi to Clyde for me" Luke said.

"I will" said Stephanie as she hugs Luke as well.

Soon she holds into the limo and makes the window go down and waves goodbye to her family as she gave Dave the address to Mr Tyler's house so he then drives off to Lee's house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Mr Tyler's house, Lee and Clyde brought Sarah to the gym teacher's house now that she was well enough to out of the hospital. The doctors gave her an auto-controlled wheelchair that she can use to go around without anyone pushing and pulling her. Her kidneys are now replaced with new ones as she is still on medication to make her new kidneys used to her body before they can be used to being inside her.<p>

Clyde was ready for the prom as he was in his white formal suit and his hair was slick back formally. Soon he enters his mother's guest room with Mr Tyler and said

"Ta-da! How do I look?"

"Oh Clyde! You look so handsome" Sarah gasped happily.

"Really?" Clyde chuckled.

"Of course buddy" Mr Tyler agreed as he was in his dark blue formal suit.

"You looks so handsome Clyde, your prom date is going to love it when she sees you" Sarah gleefully replied.

"Mum, we're just friends" Clyde said.

"Oh you had to lie to me sweetie, I seen the way you look at her and all those drawings of her you drew as a boy" Sarah giggled.

"Oh really?" Mr Tyler chuckled.

"Mum, I was just a child" Clyde nervously smiled at her.

"It doesn't mean your feelings have change for her, honey" said Sarah.

"Ok yeah, I have a crush on Stephanie for a long time but I honestly think she wouldn't feel the same. Besides we're only friends" Clyde shrugged.

"You may believe what you say but who knows? Maybe Stephanie is a bit like you and may have a crush on you" Sarah warmly replied.

"It's like I said Clyde, You may never know unless you give her a chance" Mr Tyler added.

"Well if that was true, what should I do?" Clyde asked.

"Just be yourself and tell her how you feel about her?" Sarah replied.

"Ok mom, I'll try" Clyde nodded.

"That's my boy" Sarah said as she kisses Clyde on the cheek.

"So, have you got the ticket I gave you before you went to accept Stephanie's invitation?" Mr Tyler asked.

Clyde soon gasped in alarmed and realized that he left his prom ticket back at his home before the police arrested Kenny.

"It's back at my place" Clyde panicked a bit.

"Oh dear" Sarah said in a bit of worry.

"It's OK Clyde, Calm down. We'll just go to your place and get it. You still have the key do you?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I do but..." Clyde started.

"But what Clyde?" Mr Tyler asked.

"But do you think mom will be alright by herself?" Clyde asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me sweetie, I'm capable of looking after myself now and I'll be fine" Sarah assured her son.

"You sure Mrs Henderson?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Of course, you go and get the ticket and if Stephanie comes, I'm sure she won't mind waiting for you" said Sarah.

"Well...OK" Clyde nodded.

"OK son, I love you" Sarah happily replied and hugs her son.

"Thanks! I love you too mom" Clyde replied back as he hugs his mother back.

"We'll be back" said Mr Tyler.

The two boys left Sarah in the house as she watches her TV shows in her guest room while the duo got in the car and drives to Clyde's place as it was still standing like a haunted house.

Mr Tyler notices the uneasy look on Clyde as he puts his hand on the teen's shoulder and asked

"You OK?"

"Yeah, It's this place...It always gives me a bad vide" Clyde said.

"I understand but do you remember where you left the prom ticket?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Yeah, It's in my room" said Clyde.

"Alright, all you got to do is go to your room and get the ticket then come back out and we'll be back before Stephanie comes" said Mr Tyler.

Clyde nodded as he hops out of the car and heads for the front door, he uses the key to open the door and heads straight for his room. The teenager searches through the junk he left behind before he finds the prom ticket under his bed and smiles happily

"Yes" Clyde cheered.

As soon as he heads out of the hallway, he bumped into someone who he wished he never face to face again, Kenny Henderson, who looked so bruised and so dirty from his time at prison.

"You!" Clyde gasped.

Kenny glares at the sight of his son and growled

"You!"

Kenny's hatred on Clyde for putting him in prison made the old man lunged his hands on Clyde, only to be dodged by the teenager as Clyde grabs Kenny and judo flips the overweight man on the ground.

"How the fuck did you get out of jail?!" Clyde angrily stuttered.

"No thanks to you, you little shit" Kenny groaned in pain.

Clyde remembers Officer Daniel as he sternly said

"Officer Daniel, He let you out, didn't he?!"

"Well of course, I was innocent unlike you" Kenny spatted.

Clyde glares at the Kenny as the angry drunken man got up and looks at Clyde as he points his finger at him and angrily said

"I knew it! I fucking knew it you little bastard"

"What are you talking about Kenny?" Clyde sighed in annoyance.

"You _have_ being stealing my money and now look what you brought! A dress instead of your mother's medication for her livers and kidneys! You're a selfish bastard boy, you look like a faggot!" Kenny angrily accused.

Clyde just sighed and replied

"First of all Kenny, I have _not_ being taken your money, I got the money myself thanks to police paying their charges feed. Second, I _did_ buy mother's medication...unlike you...And third of it, it's not a dress, it's a suit dad and everyone wears them"

"Oh really(?)" Kenny sternly mocked.

"Yes you idiot" Clyde snapped.

Kenny was about to hit Clyde when he grabbed Kenny to stop hi, from punching and pushes him to the wall.

"You are a selfish shit you know that boy! You are a fuck up!" Kenny growled.

"Oh sure! Let's just blame your only son for all your faults (!) Blame, Blame, BLAME! That's all you ever fucking do Kenny" Clyde angrily exclaimed.

"Don't you speak to me like that boy" Kenny snapped

"I'll speak to you however I fucking like! Now to be honest here, I didn't come here to fight you, I came here to get my prom ticket and get the fuck of here" Clyde snapped back.

He was about to leave when Kenny got up and blocks his way as he dangerously said

"So that's it huh? You're just gonna walk away to that faggot dance?"

"It's the prom dad and yes I am" Clyde sternly replied.

Kenny just deviously chuckled

"You think those people and that slut you know are your friends? Huh? They're not! You're a fucking embarrassment" Kenny coldly replied.

Clyde knew that Kenny was just being a cold stone idiot and snapped

"Say all you want, your words mean nothing! I don't even believe a single word that you fucking say about me"

Kenny just glares at Clyde and points to Sarah's room and growled

"Your mother was suffering in there all those years and you killed your sister and all you care about is yourself"

"No dad! I do care about mom and I cared about Danielle, it's you who is the selfish bastard" Clyde snapped.

"What do you say to me boy?!" Kenny spatted.

"You heard me! You act like you're innocent in all this but you're the one spending the money on shit like beer and all that and you're the one letting mother dying in there, you never spoke to her much like I have...you just can't admit it's all your fault...you're the reason Danielle died in that car crash! You're the one who made mother legless and you're the one who fucked everything up" Clyde bellowed.

Kenny lets out an angry yell and was about to hit Clyde again when the teenager uses his powers to stop Kenny and knees him in the stomach as the teenager looks down at Kenny, who backs away angrily, as Clyde hissed

"Enough is enough Kenny, if you really care for mum and wish things to be better than stop treating me like shit and stop drinking alcohol and blaming your faults on me...If you haven't done this before you wouldn't be in such a mess"

Kenny just spats

"No it's not my fault! You're the one fucking up everything in my life"

Clyde sadly sighs and said

"I used to love you dad...You hear me?! I used to fucking love you!"

Kenny was silent as Clyde continues

"Dad...What can't you stop to think about what you're doing for once? You're the only person I had for a father...Was there_ ever _a time when you actually...I don't know...loved me?"

Kenny just scoffs and harshly replied

"You seriously think I would love an accident that fucks everything up? Fuck no, I hate you boy, you're nothing but a fucking accident, you should be in the cold streets alone then none of this shit would have ever happened"

Clyde felt very angry at this as Kenny continued

"I never wanted another child after I accidently knocked up your mother with your sister... but then you came and fucked up everything in this family's life!"

Clyde just angrily kicks Kenny hard in the face as he shouts

"Fuck you"

Clyde angrily was about to leave when Kenny shouted

"Get back here boy or I will fucking lock you up in that cellar for years"

"No! You could not do anything to me anymore because I am stronger than you! You hear me? I can beat you up so bad, you won't be able to stand for a year" Clyde angrily snapped

"Don't bullshit with me boy! I know where you live now with your mother" Kenny angrily yelled.

Clyde was silent as he was shocked to think that Kenny knows where Sarah is but gulped silently

"You're lying"

Kenny just chuckled coldly and replied

"You think I'm stupid, boy? I have my ways of knowing things and if you screw up on me again or even fucking call the police on me. I may have to visit your slut of a mother and make sure that you'll have to spend every last penny to fix her when I'm finish with that whore"

Clyde's fear for her mother rises as his powers made him protective as he angrily grabs Kenny and throws him all the way out of the hallway which made the old man tumble over the hallway table.

Mr Tyler heard the noise and fears for Clyde as he gets out of the car while Clyde grabs Kenny and growls

"You lay one hand on her and I swear to god, I'll tear every limp of yours apart so then you will spend the rest of your life as a vegetable"

Clyde knew this behavior wasn't being himself but at this point, he almost didn't care as he wanted to destroy Kenny right now but soon collects himself and lets Kenny go.

"You're not worth wasting my time, I'm calling the police and this time you're staying here for good" Clyde sternly said.

Clyde was about to go to the phone when Kenny smacked him in the face and grabs him as he bellowed

"I am not through with you yet boy!"

Clyde pushes Kenny off and screamed

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! Alright?! I have had it with your fucking bullshit Kenny! So just fuck off and stay out of my life!"

Kenny was about to beat Clyde up again, the telekinetic teenager grabbed Kenny's throat and strangles him as he lifts him up in the air then marches straight to the cellar door.

"I...I can't move!" Kenny gasped as Clyde angrily used his powers to make Kenny unable to move.

Mr Tyler comes in and was in shock to see Clyde overpowering Kenny as he was also surprised to see Kenny out of jail.

Clyde angrily kicks the cellar door open and drops Kenny on the ground below the cellar as he angrily said

"Have fun in the cellar...Kenny"

"Don't you fucking dare boy! I'll make you pay if you lock me in here!" Kenny bellowed as he coughs violently.

Soon Clyde slams the cellar down shut and quickly locks it as he sees the cellar door banging and Kenny was bellowing

"Let me out! Let me out you fucking little shit! I'm gonna kill you boy! I'm gonna make you wish you were never born"

Clyde had enough as he makes one of the wooden stairs broke with his powers and Kenny loses his balance on the stairs and falls back down as he hits his head on the stone floor and was knocked out.

Mr Tyler was in shock as he looks at the teenager and gasped out

"Clyde...How did you...?"

Clyde was silent but still furious yet worried that Kenny may find Sarah and harm her now that he knows where she is.

"How does he know where Sarah is?" Clyde worryingly thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde has finally shut Kenny up and locked him in the cellar!<strong>

**But how did Kenny escaped and how did he found out about where Sarah is at?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	27. The Prom

**Chapter 26: The Prom**

* * *

><p><em>Richard was with Officer Daniel again as he learned what he did for Kenny as he sternly said<em>

"_You foolishly let Kenny escaped from the sewers in the basement of the prison while causing a riot"_

"_Yes..." Daniel sighed._

"_And before that, you just had to tell Kenny about what Clyde and Sarah Henderson are doing now since you both got arrested" Richard angrily snapped._

"_Well he forced me, he was pissed off and I tried to calm him down but he kept hitting me until I told him everything" Daniel explained._

"_Some friend he is" Richard scoffed._

"_Look, he just has bad luck in his life" Daniel tried to make an excuse._

"_Bad luck in his life? He is the bad luck!" Richard snapped._

"_If you were a true friend, you would have advised Kenny to broke the marriage off and let him leave Sarah and the kids behind then none of this would have happened but no, you had to go on lying to everyone that Kenny Henderson is an innocent person to which he's clearly not. Why are you even friends with him?" _

"_Because my mother always says be true to your friends and be loyal to them all the way. Besides he took me places like clubs and bars and we had the time of our lives, we were like brothers before that Sarah woman came" Daniel replied._

"_Oh really? Do you hates kids too? Do you like abusing women and children too? Huh?! Do you hate Sarah and Clyde Henderson?" Richard hissed._

"_Well no to the first two but I tried to help Kenny not fucked up his life but can you blame me for trying?" Daniel asked._

"_No...But you just admit that you hate Sarah and Clyde Henderson too? Why?" Richard asked firmly._

"_Because Sarah's a slut and got Kenny to be stuck with her and besides Clyde Henderson always gives Kenny a tough time whenever I see Kenny lately, It's Clyde this and Clyde that. To me, it's all Sarah and Clyde's fault Kenny's stuck like this now" Daniel replied._

"_And Danielle? You don't hate Danielle Henderson? Kenny's daughter?" Richard sternly asked._

"_No, I...um...I actually like Danielle to be honest" Daniel admitted._

_"In what way, may I ask Daniel?" Richard asked._

"_Well she's hot and got a nice piece of ass" Daniel nervously replied._

"_You do realizes she's wasn't at the legal age when she died" Richard growled._

"_I know but still Kenny said I can have her when she's at that age like how he stuck with Sarah" Daniel said._

"_Oh really? And what did you say to that?" Richard growled._

_Daniel looks away but Richard knew what he was thinking as he angrily grunted_

"_You sick son of a bitch"_

"_Hey, it gets lonely at home and I wanted a girl to be by my side" Daniel protested._

"_I understand that but to love a girl who is too young for a forty five year old like you is disgusting! No wonder you took sides with Kenny, you just want to bang his only daughter like a dog" Richard yelled. _

"_That's not true" Daniel lied a bit._

"_Don't make excuses, its people like you and Kenny Henderson make me sick. Because of you, this has happened to the Hendersons and you and Kenny ruined Sarah and Clyde's life. For what has happened last night, you're going to rot in jail for the rest of your life and I will see to it that it's done" Richard angrily replied._

"_Fuck you!" Daniel spatted as the police took the corrupted cop away._

* * *

><p>He sits on the ground and looks at his hands and knew that he went a little over board with his telekinetic powers and thinks to himself<p>

"I really am starting to lose it...I have to remain control otherwise I'll end up doing something dangerous"

Mr Tyler walks by to the teenager after calling the police as he said

"I called the cops and there're on their way. You don't have to worry about your mother, Two cops are going to look after her for you" said Mr Tyler.

"Thank you" Clyde thanked.

"Clyde, how on earth did you managed to overpower Kenny like that?" Mr Tyler asked.

Clyde didn't want to tell Mr Tyler about his powers as he replied

"I guess all of the anger and hate I have for Kenny finally made me snapped and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I attacked back...though to be honest, I feel terrible for the thought that if I accidentally injured or even accidentally killed Kenny...then I be no better than what he was"

"Clyde, I understand how you feel but to be fair it was self-defense" Mr Tyler said.

"I know but I fear I maybe becoming a dangerous person because hurting people is not what I am" Clyde pointed out.

"I know, which is why you should think more of what to do in the future and besides should anything happen to you, I will be there by your side to help you" Mr Tyler replied.

Soon the cops arrived as they put Kenny back in the police car as one of the cops said

"He'll be out for a while but we'll take care of him and make sure he never escapes again"

As they drove off, Mr Tyler took Clyde back to his place and when they got there, they saw the limo pulling up near the front lawn of the house.

"Well, there's our ride. Let's go" said Mr Tyler.

"I never being in a limo before" said Clyde.

The two hopped in the limo as Sarah, who was with the two cops, waved goodbye to Clyde as the limo drives away to the prom.

"Hey Clyde!" Stephanie greeted.

"Hi Stephanie" Clyde greeted.

"Wow! You look handsome tonight" Stephanie complimented.

"Thank you, you look beautiful Stephanie" Clyde replied as he smiles at her.

"Awww, you are sweet" Stephanie giggled.

Stephanie looks at Mr Tyler and greets

"Hey Mr Tyler"

"Hey Stephanie! I agree with Clyde when I say that you do look beautiful tonight" Mr Tyler greeted.

"Thank you" Stephanie thanked.

"OK guys, we're here" Dave called out.

When the limo pulls into the Diego Town Hall, Clyde looks out the window to see that it was like a royal ball was happening as the sets have glittering stars hanging out the front windows with a red carpet near the door.

"You nervous?" Stephanie asked.

"Very nervous" Clyde nodded.

"Well there's no need to worry Clyde, I'm right here with you" Stephanie smiled at him.

"And me as well" Mr Tyler added.

Clyde smiles back as he said

"Shall we?"

"Sure" Stephanie nodded.

Clyde steps out of the limo and was about to head off when Stephanie calls out

"Ahem!"

Clyde looks back to see Mr Tyler near the door where Stephanie is smirking a bit at in the limo still as she said

"A gentleman is suppose to open the door for his lady"

"Oh...Oops! Sorry!" Clyde nervously apologised.

He rushes to the door and opens it for Stephanie as the girl gets out of the limo and said

"Thank you"

"No worries" Clyde replied.

"Alright, well you two have fun OK?" Dave said from the driver's seat.

"We will" said Stephanie.

"Thank you sir" Clyde thanked.

Soon the limo drives off as Clyde and Stephanie heads to the front entrance of the town hall as Whitney was waiting for them.

"Like oh my god! Stephanie you look gorgeous" Whitney gleefully squealed as she hugs her friend.

"Thank you Whitney! You do too! It's being a while since we seen each other" Stephanie gleefully replied.

Stephanie then gasped as she notices that her best friend has recently lost weight due to her diet and now she's healthy and skinny as a healthy woman.

"Whitney, you lost a lot of weight lately" Stephanie happily said.

"I know, My parents are so proud of me that they brought me this prom dress to celebrate for tonight" Whitney cheered.

"Good on you Whitney" Mr Tyler congratulated.

"Thanks Mr Tyler" said Whitney.

As soon as Whitney looks at Clyde, she gasped in amazement.

"Holy shit! Clyde is that you?!"

"Yes" Clyde chuckled.

"Oh my god, you look so sexy! Like, if I knew you were gonna come like this, I would have asked you instead of Fred Brannigan" Whitney happily replied.

"Yeah, yeah in your dreams Whitney" Stephanie joked.

"Wait, your prom date is Fred?" Clyde asked.

"Well yeah, he was desperate for a prom date when he asked some girls and well...I just wanted to be kind" Whitney admitted.

"You do realize he's one of the bullies" Stephanie pointed out.

"Well surprisingly, he's not acting like a jerk lately and he was sweet to me, he gave me flowers and we talk a bit. He seemed like a nice guy now" Whitney explained.

"I see" Clyde nodded as he thought that his fight with Fred and the gang may have changed their ways.

"So like, do you have your tickets with you?"

"Sure, right here" Mr Tyler replied as he got out the tickets for the prom.

"Thank you and enjoy yourselves" Whitney thanked.

"Thank you Whitney" Stephanie thanked.

As they walk into the town hall, Stephanie looks at Clyde and added

"How did you get the tickets?"

"I brought them as a gift for you two" Mr Tyler replied

"Lucky us huh?" Stephanie giggled.

"Yeah" Clyde chuckled.

Soon they enter the town hall and they went up to the prom door as the security guards open the door for them.

"You ready?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah" Clyde replied.

He was really nervous about how the other kids will react when they see him with Stephanie but he wants to take the chance, so they both enter the ball room. Clyde can see that the theme for the prom was romance combined a bit with fantasy.

There were glittering stars and moon decorations hanging on the wall and roof for the hall. Clyde looks to the left to see the stage was covered with a romantic park scenery with two chairs with separate name tags on each of them as the left was the Prom King chair and the other was the Prom Queen chair.

Britney and her prom date Carlos were near the stage, sitting on the chairs with a box that has a square hole on top of the box. It was the ballots box for the votes of the Prom King and Queen.

As soon as they saw Clyde and Stephanie, Britney goes behind the stage and grabs out her walkie talkie from her handbag and said

"Bobby, he's here...Clyde has enter the building"

"Very good Britney, Make sure he wins" Bobby replied through the other speaker.

"OK" Britney said as she puts the walkie away and heads back out to the table.

Meanwhile Bobby, Aaron and Jade were up on the town hall attic with the keg full of stag blood as Bobby looks through the small hole of the roof as he sees Clyde and Stephanie greeting some of the students.

"Look at him, thinking he belongs with those students...Won't he be surprise when we humiliate the shit out of that bastard" Bobby deviously said.

"Bobby, How long do we have to wait? This room smells funny" Jade whined.

"Shut up Jade" Bobby snapped.

"When do we do this Bobby?" Aaron asked.

"When he and his bitch go to that stage" Bobby replied.

"What if this doesn't work?" Jade asked.

"It _will_ work" Bobby sternly said.

"But what if-?" Jade began.

"Just shut up and wait till the time is right" Bobby snapped as he smacks Jade up on the head.

Jade remanded silent as Bobby looks down at the small hole and added

"I will make sure that cocksucker pays for what he's done to me, Mark my words"

Back at the prom, Stephanie and Clyde were finishing saying hello to everyone at school as Clyde was surprised on the reactions the students are giving him.

They all were kind to him, they never spoke anything nasty at him, they chat with him like most people do in events like this. Clyde feels like a new man and he is very happy that everyone is not seeing him as a loser anymore.

"How do you feel?" Stephanie asked.

"I feel great, Many people are being nice to me" Clyde replied.

"You see? I told you everything was going to be fine" Stephanie giggled.

Soon they bumped into the Principal as the older man looks at Stephanie and said

"Good evening Miss Montez...may I say you look swell tonight"

"Thank you sir" Stephanie thanked.

The principal looks at Clyde and was a little surprise to see him here as he then said

"Mister Henderson...you look...different"

"Um...thank you" Clyde nervously thanked.

"I'll be honest with you Mister Henderson, I never expected you to come here tonight...not after what happened" The principal said.

"Well I'm full of surprises" Clyde chuckled.

The principal just looks at Clyde unimpressed as he replied

"Yes...well, I must be off, I hope you don't make this prom a disaster now"

"No sir" Clyde replied.

"Very good" The principal nodded as he left.

"Don't worry about him Clyde, he's a dick" Stephanie whispered.

"I know" Clyde nodded.

A few minutes later, Clyde and Stephanie were on their tables having their meal and drinks as they were happily talking to each other.

Carlos, Britney and Fred looked at the duo as Carlos said

"Will you get a load of them? They look so stupid together"

"I can't believe Stephanie looks pretty than me" Britney whined.

"You think you got it bad, I'm stuck with that Whitney girl, thanks to you" Fred complained.

"Shut up, it's the only way you can go to the prom without being suspicious" Britney whispered.

"We all each have jobs to do, So let's not fuck this up for Bobby" Carlos replied.

Whitney sees Fred and happily said

"Come on Fred, let's dance"

"Coming" Fred said sweetly before he whispered to his friends

"See what I mean?"

Carlos and Britney just chuckled at Fred as Whitney drags Fred to dance with him on the dance floor.

"Well, I'm going to talk to a few of my friends over there, Do you mind Clyde?" Stephanie asked.

"No, not at all" Clyde replied.

"I'll keep an eye on your date" Mr Tyler chuckled as he then sits beside them.

"Thanks" Stephanie giggled and soon she left the two gentlemen alone for a while.

Clyde looks around, smiling at the view as Mr Tyler asked

"So tell me Clyde, Is it everything you ever dreamed?"

"Well…it's nice" Clyde shrugged.

"Just nice?" Mr Tyler laughed.

"It's like I'm at the top of the highest mountain in the world and I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do" Clyde laughed as well.

Mr Tyler settles his laughing down along with Clyde as the teacher said

"I remember my first prom, I asked out the hottest cheerleader at my school, Jessica Springs"

"Who's she?" Clyde asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was a sexy brunette girl that all of the boys jerk off to at high school" Mr Tyler whispered.

"I see" Clyde chuckled.

"Well the start of that night didn't went well due to her drinking too much vodka on the way here and by the time we enter the ball room, Poor Jessica started puking all over the floor and she had to be escorted home by one of her parents" Mr Tyler explained.

"Oh dear" Clyde replied.

"I was worried that my night at the prom was ruined but instead, I hanged out with my best buddies and we danced with some girls and I had a great time that night, it was amazing" Mr Tyler finished.

"I'm glad to hear that" Clyde said as he smiles at the gym teacher.

"Thanks and I'm sure you will have a wonderful night too" Mr Tyler replied.

"Thank you" Clyde thanked.

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde and Stephanie are at the prom and are doing well<strong>

**But it seems Bobby has his gang there to privately get the prank to work on Clyde**

**Will Bobby's plan be successful or will it backfire?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	28. May I Have This Dance?

**Chapter 27: May I Have This Dance?**

* * *

><p>Stephanie then walks up to the boys as she asked<p>

"How are you boys doing?"

"Fine, we're going OK" Mr Tyler replied

"That's good" Stephanie said.

"Well I'm off to chat to some other people, have fun you two" Mr Tyler replied.

"Thank you sir" The couple thanked.

As Mr Tyler leaves the couple, Stephanie looks at Clyde and said

"Shall we dance?"

"Well...um...I never really know how to dance" Clyde bashfully admitted.

Stephanie just giggled and said

"It's easy Clyde, come on, I'll show you"

She takes Clyde's hand as they went to the dance floor. Stephanie looks at Clyde who was nervous as she said

"Put this hand on my waist" said Stephanie.

Clyde did as Stephanie said as the girl added

"Now hold my hand with your other hand"

Clyde holds Stephanie's hand and then she said

"Now watch me, two steps forward, one step back, two steps forward, one step back...Now you try"

Clyde repeated what she said as Stephanie smiles and added

"Good, now you're doing it"

Soon the couple begins to dance slowly and Clyde soon got the hang of dancing as he looks down to the ground but only for Stephanie to gently make Clyde look up to face her.

"Don't look at the ground, look in my eyes and forget everything else" She giggled.

"OK" Clyde nodded.

They dance for a few minutes until Clyde said

"Stephanie?"

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked

"Are you happy that you took me to the prom?" Clyde asked.

"Of course I am" Stephanie replied.

"Are you sure? You can be honest with me" Clyde said.

"What do you mean? I was honest with you" Stephanie asked.

"I know we talked about it days ago after I beat Bobby down but I want to be sure that you're not upset about taking me to the prom" Clyde replied.

"Clyde, listen, I really want to take you to the prom because I'm sick and tired of people treating you like shit and I'm also had it with all the bad things that has happened to you in your life because of those bullies and your father I want to take you to the prom so I can make you happy and have a good time" said Stephanie.

Clyde smiles at Stephanie and said

"Well you did made happy and I am having a good time tonight, So thank you"

"Anytime Clyde" Stephanie replied with a warm smile on her face.

The couple danced for a while until Principal Nathanial went on stage and spoke to the microphone

"Attention students! We are opening the votes for this year's prom king and queen. The ballots are each on your table, so all students here are required to vote for a couple you want to see as this year's prom king and queen. You have five minutes to vote...choose wisely"

Fred looks at Carlos and whispered

"Did you print those fake ballots?"

"Of course, It won't be close but they'll win" Carlos whispered back.

"Cool!" Fred chuckled.

Whitney then comes up to the boys and said to Fred

"Do you want to get some punch with me?"

"Very well" Fred softly said as he follows his prom date.

"You poor fat ass" Carlos teased.

The students then go to their tables as well as Stephanie and Clyde, who then saw the ballot list of the couples that are nominated for the school proms king and queen.

"Stephanie" Clyde started.

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.

"We're nominated for this" Clyde replied.

Stephanie looks at the ballot and she sees that their names are on the ballot.

"Holy shit, we are" Stephanie laughed.

"Well...what should we do?" Clyde asked.

"Just vote for ourselves I guess, I mean most nominated couples do the same thing" Stephanie shrugged.

"I don't know Stephanie" Clyde replied, feeling unsure about this.

"Look! All they do is just call our names, get us on stage, put some crowns on us, play the school theme and make us dance for one song" Stephanie giggled.

"Really?" Clyde asked.

"Oh yeah and of course they take a photo of us for the yearbook so that in ten years time we look at it in the ten year reunion and we would think that we look like total dorks" Stephanie laughed.

"Ah I see" Clyde laughed with her.

"So...you think about coming to the ten year reunion then?" Stephanie asked.

"Um...Maybe...would you go?" Clyde shrugged.

"Of course I do, I would totally recommend you to go to that in ten years time because a lot of people changed and it's truly fucking wicked" Stephanie replied.

"Really? I should go to that" Clyde replied.

"You won't regret it Clyde, trust me" Stephanie winked.

"Ahem"

They both look over to see the principal waiting for them as he said

"I hope you two are finish talking because everyone is waiting for your vote"

"Oh yes, sorry sir, here" Stephanie replied as she ticks off the box on where Clyde and Stephanie are listed.

"Hmph...Typical...Very well then Miss Montez, I'll take it to the vote panel...Good luck" The principal coldly replied as he took the paper off the table and walks off to Britney at the table.

"I hope we don't see that prick at the ten year reunion" Clyde whispered to Stephanie.

"Me too" Stephanie nodded.

"Here...Have them over to Mrs Winston" The principal uncaringly replied.

"Yes sir" Britney nodded.

She then went behind the stage and looks around to see if anyone was looking as she opens the ballot box and puts the votes into her handbag. She then got up a plastic folder with fake ballots in it as she grabs her walkie talkie and said

"Bobby, the fake votes are in"

"Excellent! Now are you sure no one will suspect anything?" Bobby asked through the other walkie talkie.

"No Bobby, It's like Carlos said to us before, it won't be even close...they'll still win though" Britney giggled.

"Good girl, now get going" Bobby replied.

"OK" Britney nodded as she puts the fake votes in the ballot box.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems Bobby's plan is working<strong>

**What happens when Bobby's plan works on Clyde?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	29. Prom King and Prom Queen

**Chapter 28: Prom King and Prom Queen**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Montez house, Luke was in his room on his computer, searching through Facebook to look at the photos of the prom as he laughs of some of the crazy stuff that some of the students are doing at the prom.<p>

Soon he sees a photo of Stephanie and Clyde dancing as he smiles happily and said to himself

"Clyde looks so happy"

He then looks at another photo of the prom when all of the sudden, something caught his eye as he zooms in the photo and sees a blur of two people behind a prom couple as he then recognize the face.

"Bobby?! Aaron?! What are they doing here?" Luke asked himself.

He then remembers when Bobby saying that Clyde will be sorry as he then had a very bad feeling that Bobby is up to something very cruel. He then logs out of Facebook, goes downstairs to see if his parents were stay here until he sees a note that said

"Luke, your mother and I are going out for dinner with the Waynes. Dinner is in the fridge. Love your father"

Luke then tries to call his parents but to no avail as he cursed under his breath then he grabs his house and car keys, lock the house, gets into his car and drives off to the town hall.

Back at the prom, Britney gave Mrs Winston the ballot box, which had the fake ballots to fool the others in making Clyde and Stephanie win.

"Here you go Mrs Winston" Britney sweetly said.

"Thank you Britney" Mrs Winston replied.

As Mrs Winston leaves the hall for a moment to count the votes, Britney smirks as she knew Bobby's plan was almost in action. She then looks around to see if anyone was watching her and when she was clear, she hid behind the curtains and said through her walkie talkie.

"Bobby, it's going well"

"I know, I've being watching...Now, doe Fred have the camera?" Bobby asked through the other walkie talkie.

"Yes" Britney replied.

"Good...Now remember-!" Bobby started.

"I know, I know, Get him to start recording when they announced the prom king and queen" Britney said.

"Excellent, Now get to position, you guys have five minutes before they announced the king and queen of the prom" said Bobby.

"OK" Britney replied.

Soon she left the curtain and got to position as Bobby was secretly looking down from the small hole on the roof as Jade asked

"Why are you recording this Bobby?"

"Because I want to treasure this soon to be revenge forever and let others know that I am not the man people should fuck with" Bobby deviously replied.

"But I fuck with you" Jade pointed out.

Bobby sighed in annoyance and replied

"You really are fucking retard"

"Ah fuck off" Jade scoffed.

"You want me to hit you again?" Bobby dangerously asked.

Jade shook her head as Bobby add

"Then zip your mouth and stay pretty"

Jade remained quiet as Aaron asked

"Shall we get the keg in position?"

"Not yet, wait till the king and queen is announced" said Bobby.

Stephanie and Clyde were chatting to Mr Tyler and some students when the principal goes to the stage and speaks to the microphone

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, I have here the letter that will announce this year's king and queen of the prom"

He opens the letter and looks at the paper and then announces

"Stephanie Montez and Clyde Henderson"

Clyde and Stephanie were alarmed as well as the other students including some of the teachers. Clyde looks around to see everyone looking at him for a moment until he can hear thundering applause around the hall as Stephanie smiles gleefully and hugs Clyde, cheering

"We won! Clyde, we won!"

Clyde then smiles happily and hugs Stephanie as he was so joyful that he was the king of the prom.

"Congratulations you two" Mr Tyler replied.

Clyde looks around to see the happy face and the applause he was getting until he heard the principal saying in a uncaring voice from the microphone.

"OK, Ok! Congratulations you two, Now can you two please make your way to the stage?"

"Come on Clyde" said Stephanie.

As Stephanie takes Clyde to the stage, Bobby looks at the scene from above as he snapped

"It's time! Get the keg, Jade, start the cars"

"Must I?" Jade asked.

"Yes" Bobby hissed and shoved the car keys to Jade.

"OK,OK, I'm going" Jade sighed.

"How are you going to get him through that small hole Bobby?" Aaron asked

"We're not dumping the blood through that hole, we're dumping it through here" said Bobby.

He opens a small square of the roof and the others look down to see the Prom King chair near the spot where they're gonna dump the blood on.

"This is going to be fucking great" Aaron deviously chuckled.

"Indeed, soon my revenge shall be a bloody salvation" Bobby deviously chuckled.

Clyde and Stephanie then heads on to the stage as two teachers each put prom crowns on the two teenagers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your king and queen of this year's prom" said the principal.

The students are cheering for them as Clyde felt so much happiness as he knew that everything in his life was becoming better, he is accepted by everyone, he's at the prom with the girl he has a crush on, his abusive father will soon be taken away and his mother will be OK...Unfortunately, all of that was about to change soon.

* * *

><p><em>Richard looks at Stephanie and asked<em>

"_When did you first realize something was wrong?"_

"_As soon as I saw my brother at the prom" Stephanie replied._

* * *

><p>Jade was getting the cars prepared, so she and the others can escaped when the prank is done until she sees Luke running to the front door of the town hall. She quickly climbs up the ladder to the attic of the town hall and went to Bobby.<p>

"Bobby, we got a problem" Jade panted.

"What is it?" Bobby sighed.

"It's Luke! He's here! I think he's onto us" Jade explained.

"What?!" Bobby snapped in alarmed.

He looks down the hall door to see Luke going in the prom and then Luke looks around to see anything suspicious as he then sees his sister and Clyde as King and Queen of the prom.

Luke smiles warmly as for a moment, he felt proud for both of them but then he spotted the hole above Clyde and sees Bobby.

"Bobby!" Luke angrily said.

"Shit! He saw us!" Jade gasped.

"Quick! Open the kegs! NOW!" Aaron snapped.

"Wait!" Bobby halted.

Soon they saw the principal angrily grabbing Luke and snapped

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Principal Nathanial! You have to listen to me, Something terrible is going to happen to-!" Luke started.

"I knew it! I knew you were up to something you little runt! Security!" The principal snapped.

The security guards came and grabbed Luke as they drag him away.

"No sir! You don't understand!" Luke cried.

"You've being a thorn in my school for so long! Now get out!" The principal angrily bellowed.

"Stephanie!" Luke shouted.

Soon Stephanie looks over to see Luke being dragged away as she confusingly said

"Luke?"

Clyde sees Luke and asked

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, I'll be right back" Stephanie replied in concern.

She walks off the stage, leaving some of the students confused until Britney, Fred and Carlos shouted various things

"Hooray for Clyde" "Go Clyde" Woo hoo!"

Soon the crowd started cheering for Clyde who smiled warmly at the students.

Stephanie went out of the exit but the principal stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he sternly asked.

"Going to see my brother" Stephanie sternly replied and runs after Luke.

"Get back here right now young lady" The principal warned.

Mr Tyler saw everything as he grabs the principal back in the hall and asked

"What is going on here?"

Bobby deviously smiles as he sees that it was time to pull the prank on Clyde as they aim the keg on Clyde and put the crowbars on the lids of the keg filled with blood.

"Ready?" Bobby deviously asked.

"Ready" Aaron laughed evilly.

"One...two...THREE!" Bobby shouted.

They pulled the lid off and the blood went falling down straight onto Clyde, spilling the stag blood all over him.

Clyde closes his eyes in reaction and froze in horror as some of the students gasped in alarmed as everyone went silent. The last drops of blood was spilled on Clyde as Bobby grinned madly at the sight of his enemy being drenched in blood.

Clyde opens his eyes and looks at his body as he can see that nearly every part of him from the head to the feet was covered in blood.

Mr Tyler was shocked beyond belief when suddenly Clyde started to shiver a little and begins to quietly stutter in fear.

Britney begins laughing at Clyde and soon the students started to laugh too as well as the teachers except for Mr Tyler who was furiously looking at everyone and screaming.

"Shut up! All of you!"

But no one listened, they were continuing laughing at Clyde and mocking him while Bobby and the gang leaves the attic in time.

Mr Tyler looks at the principal and to his horror, the principal was laughing at Clyde too. Rage came to Mr Tyler as he punches the principal hard in the face, causing the old man to fall to the ground

"How dare you?" The principal hissed.

"You fucking asshole" Mr Tyler furiously snapped.

"You're fired!" The principal snapped.

"No! I quit! And if I'm going, I'm bringing you and this school down" Mr Tyler snapped back.

"Enough! I will have order in my school!" The principal shouted

Clyde looks around as he feels so alone and so scared, after all he's done, after all he went through to finally have a moment of happiness and peace in his life. It's all gone, vanished as he was now back to things the way they were from the start in his life. He hated this, he hated everything that has happened in his life, the abuse, the blame, the loneliness, the hurt, the name calling and the darkness that has being everything to him since he was born.

Clyde was feeling really depressed as he sadly thinks of what his father and the bullies say about him and he sadly admit it was true, no one cared for Clyde...no one.

Clyde puts his hands on his face and sobs loudly as everyone in the ball room continued to bully Clyde as the poor teenager could hear the poison words in his minds

_"Remember boy, you're nothing but shit, you don't deserve friends and you're a fucking failure and a worthless accident"_

"_You think that those people at your little school are your friends? Huh? They're not. You're an embarrassment..."_

_"Why do you even give a damn about this loser? He's a little pussy that can't even take on a man like me"_

_"Oh come on girls! Why bother hanging out with this loser? He has no friends, He's not interesting to be with"_

"_This is your punishment for being a horrible little shit! You waste your time doing nothing and you killed your sister and injured your mother"_

"_I'm sure he'll have a happy life once he's reunited with his precious sister"_

_"You listen here you little shit, you think you can do whatever you want?! Huh?! You don't! You don't have friends! You don't deserve happiness and hell you should be out of the streets and die for all I care but for now I stuck with you"_

Suddenly the teenager stops crying and was silent as he glares the students and thinks to himself

"They never liked me, No...not one of them, They'll continuing hurt me...they always hurt me...No more...No more!"

Suddenly he felt cold as he soon feels something in his mind controlling him and then, he felt nothing, no care, no emotions except for hatred, anger and vengeance as his powers finally made him snapped and started to control him like a protective predator.

Suddenly everything went out like a candle as darkness filled the town hall...

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde is breached in blood and now his depression and fears finally got into him as he's going power crazy...<strong>

**Now he will make them all pay...**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	30. The Destruction

**Chapter 29: The Destruction**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE AND DISTURBING THEMES**

* * *

><p>Clyde, drenched all over with blood is very angry and now has a lust for revenge and destruction to those who harmed him through all his life. He uses his powers to shut down all electricity in the town hall, making the whole hall room dark.<p>

The students stopped laughing and jumped in alarmed as some of the student muttered in confusion while some of them were shouting various things like turn the lights on, what's going on and etc.

Mr Tyler then went out of the hall room to check on the power along with the principal when suddenly the emergency lights went on as Clyde took this chance to strike fear to his enemies as he uses his powers to slam all the doors shut.

One by one, they all got shut with a loud slam like a gunshot, to which Clyde then makes the locks on every door in the town hall lock themselves tight so nothing can escape.

Principal Nathanial was about to go back to the town hall to see what was happening when the glass door shuts in front of him and locks itself. He tried to open the door as he angrily commanded

"Open this door right now"

Suddenly the glass door from behind the principal closes and locks itself too as the principal was now trapped like a fish in an aquarium.

"Let me out Tyler!" He shouted.

Mr Tyler rushes to the door and tries to open but it was stuck.

"I can't get it open Nathanial" Mr Tyler exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid! Stop screwing around and open this door now!" The principal angrily exclaimed.

Outside the hall, the guards threw Luke out as Stephanie runs out to him and said

"Luke! Why are you here?! What's going on here?!"

"It's Bobby! He's going to harm Clyde" Luke explained.

"What?!" Stephanie gasped.

Soon they saw a car speeding by and they realise that it was Bobby's car as Jade was running out with the keg as Jade shouted

"You bastard! Don't leave me here!"

"HEY!" Luke shouted.

Jade sees the Montezs as she gulped

"Oh shit!"

She ran for her life, dropping the keg as Luke was about to chase her when Stephanie goes to the keg and sees blood as she had a very bad feeling on what Bobby did. She then stops Luke and said

"Forget them, we'll call the cops on her and the others later but right now, we got to help Clyde"

The duo was about to get back inside the town hall when the front doors slam shut and locks itself as the Montezs jumped in alarm.

Stephanie tries to open the door but had no luck as she shouts

"Let us in!"

"Follow me sister, We'll tried and find another way in" Luke replied as he and Stephanie start to go around the other side of the town hall.

Back in the town hall, Clyde then decides to strike fear to his enemies once again as he use his powers to blow up each of the light bulbs in the hall one by one. The students jumped in fear as some of them gasped and let out a scream as they watch every light bulb in the hall gets blown to pieces...except for the stage lights.

Clyde then makes the stage light flash up on him and the stage to gather the audience's attention. Stephanie and Luke then looks out the window when suddenly Clyde lets out his full powers and uses it to blow everyone in the hall away like a giant tidal wave.

Stephanie and Luke gasped in horror as they watch everything flying to screaming people flying to the ground in pain and some of the prom goers hit the window, causing the glass to crack as blood was spilled all over the cracks.

"Oh my god" Stephanie gasped in horror as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Holy shit! What just happened?!" Luke asked in alarmed.

Clyde looks around and sees the carnage that he had began as he was liking it so far and then sees that the window was breaking as he didn't want anyone to leave before he looks out a small window and sees the trunk that brought all of the props on stage as he uses his powers to make it drive forward.

Suddenly they heard something coming towards them as they quickly look back to see the huge trunk heading straight for them.

"_WATCH OUT STEPHANIE!_" Luke screamed.

He grabbed Stephanie and two teenagers jumped out of the way in time as the trunk slides near the window blocking the only window exit out of the town hall. Soon the windows on the high walls of the town hall were block by the doors and metal scraps of the trunk. thanks to Clyde's telekinetic powers.

Luke and Stephanie ran to safety near the shed of the town hall as Stephanie can hear the screams inside the hall and she cried

"What's happening in there?!"

"I don't know" Luke panted heavily.

Back in the hall, Clyde was enjoying the view of his enemies groaning in pain as some of struggle to get up due to their injuries from hitting the hard glass, some of the students were dead from their necks being horribly snapped while most of the students were running to the doors trying to open it but due to the lock doors, it was useless to get them open.

Clyde then expands his hands out and like an explosion, the students on both sides of the doors were blown away in the air and landed on the middle of the ground.

Clyde then uses his powers to make the sets of the prom fly in the air like vultures waiting for their prey to die for them to eat. He then tears them apart and sends them to impale some of the poem goers as they were stabbed by sharp pieces of the stars like swords into their chests and heads. Clyde watches as those who were impaled by the very sharp pieces of the sets slowly tremble to the ground and die.

"We gotta get the fuck out of here!" Fred screamed at Carlos as he drops the broken camera.

"Britney, Get the ladder!" Carlos cried.

"OK" Britney nodded and goes off as he and Fred runs to the stage where the hole is at.

Clyde looks at the bullies, hiding behind the prom king chair as he then telekinetically flips it away from the duo as Fred gasped

"What the fuck?!"

"It's him! He's fucking doing all of this!" Carlos screamed in fear.

Clyde then made the stage poles fall from the top of the building as it landed on Fred who screamed in agony. Clyde then sees the one of the poles was crushing his legs as Fred couldn't lift it off of him.

"Get this off me!" Fred screamed.

Carlos tried to help but Clyde uses his powers to send Carlos flying away to the wall and watches the blond male landing on the ground. Clyde then uses his powers to get a knife from the ground on one of the tables and uses it telekinetically to cut open the fat waist of Fred who lets out painful screams.

"Help me!" Fred screamed loudly.

Soon Clyde uses telekinesis to make Fred's intestines come out of the deep open cut and gets it wrap around the pole slowly as he was torturing his overweight enemy.

Carlos tried to attack Clyde with one of the small poles that was from the roof but Clyde make Carlos's bones on the feet break with his powers as the other bully screams in agony too and falls on the ground. Clyde pins Carlos down on the ground before finishing Fred off with the knife stabbing on the top of his head and made the fat bully twitched a bit, spitting blood out before the red headed male dies.

"You monster! You fucking monster!" Carlos screamed as he was crying from the pain on his broken feet.

Clyde then makes the sharp pieces of the star props come to him and with his powers, Clyde uses the sharp pieces to stab Carlos down like a dead frog being pinned on a science desk, he watches Carlos continuing screaming in pain as it thrills Clyde to finally get the revenge he soon lingeringly wanted for all those years of abuse and humiliation.

He then finishes Carlos off with a sharp pole to the head like a javelin as the other bully dies, leaking out blood from the mouth where the pole was struck through to the head.

Britney grab a ladder and goes to the stage as she cries out when she saw her dead friends but soon rushes to put the ladder near the hole of the attic, pushing Clyde out of the bit screaming

"Out of my way you fucking idiot!"

Clyde glares at Britney and uses his telekinesis to send Britney flying to a wall and pinning her there as he then uses his powers to send the giant moon set straight for Britney crushing her head to pieces. Mr Tyler and the principal were watching the whole scenario in horror as they have no clue on how this is happening.

Like the coward the principal is, he begins to try and open the door desperately as he looks at Mr Tyler and panicked

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Get the kids out!" Mr Tyler shouted.

"FUCK THEM! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The principal screamed.

"We can't leave them here" Mr Tyler angrily bellowed.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THOSE FUCKING KIDS! NOW GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF-!"

Suddenly Clyde made the glass on the door behind the principal shattered to pieces by themselves as Mr Tyler jumped in alarm while the principal got frighten and quickens his pace to try and open the door. The telekinetic teenager makes the sharp pieces of the glass float in the air and points them directly at the principal.

Mr Tyler saw the floating broken glass and gasped

"W-What?!"

The principal looks back in fear and sees the floating pieces of the sharp knife like glass. Just as he screams, Clyde uses his telekinesis to make the floating pieces of glass go straight through the principal's upper body to head like arrows. Principal Nathanial hit the front glass door and sink to the ground with the sharp pieces of glass piecing through his upper body and head, killing him instantly.

"What the fuck?!" Mr Tyler loudly panicked.

Clyde looks ahead of the remaining living prom goers as he decided to use his powers to make the tables fly to some of the students, knocking them out cold.

He then sees a student grabbing the axe from the town hall kitchen closet and was about to chop exit door down when Clyde sends the axe in the air and with his telekinesis, he makes the axe chop off the student's head off, causing the head to roll near the other remaining students as they scream in fear and horror.

The guards tried to barge down the doors that Clyde locked but soon the telekinetic male lift the guards in the air with his powers, trapping them like an anaconda with its prey as he soon uses his powers to snap their necks and watch them die in front of him.

Clyde then sees Mrs Winston heading onto the stage as she sees the ladder to the attic as she shouts

"I found a way out here"

Clyde raises his finger to the ladder and with his telekinetic powers, Clyde makes the ladder exploded to pieces as the teacher shouted in alarm and looks at Clyde as she gasped

"It's you! You're doing all of this"

Clyde darken his glare at Mrs Winston and with a wave of his hand, Clyde's powers made one of the big stage lights fall as it hits Mrs Winston, killing her instantly.

Clyde sees a couple of burning candles still alight near the fallen tables as he then makes the candles float to the stage curtains and lights them up on fire. Then he uses his powers to make the fire bigger and makes it spread out all over the hall like a snake wrapping itself up into a ball like position.

Whitney, who was the only one, not in the circle, rushes to the door where Mr Tyler is and bangs on it, screaming

"Help me! I don't want to die! Help me!"

"OK, stay calm Whitney, I'm going to get you and the others out" Mr Tyler cried out as he soon got one of the tables and shouted

"Get back!"

Whitney moved away as Mr Tyler throws the table with all of his might at the door as it broke the glass down and Whitney took this chance to run to Mr Tyler and embraces him close.

"I'm scared Mr Tyler, I don't want to die" Whitney cried.

"We're not going to die Whitney, We're going to get the others and get out of this place" Mr Tyler soothed.

Suddenly the rubble behind the glass door crumbles near them, trapping Clyde and the students inside.

"Oh no!" Whitney gasped.

"Clyde!" Mr Tyler gasped.

The remaining students backed up to the middle of the hall as the fire went closer to them until Clyde finally uses his powers to make the roof above the students falling down on them, crushing most of them to the ground as the fire got to them and begins burning the students alive.

Clyde watches as the remaining students were trapped in the rubble and were burning to death as the teenager hears them screaming for help and in agony for a while until it slowly dies down and after that...it was all over.

Clyde has destroyed nearly every prom goer and teacher in the hall as well as the principal. He slowly heads off the stage, his uniform and most of his head covered in blood which was slowly dying up as he then heads for the rubble and moves it away where Mr Tyler and Whitney was on the other side who were shocked to see Clyde walking to them.

Clyde then uses his powers to open the door as Mr Tyler saw Clyde heading to him and Whitney as the gym teacher asked

"Clyde! Are you OK?! What happened to everyone?!"

Clyde didn't answer but instead makes Mr Tyler and Whitney float the air and then chokes them with his powers.

"Clyde! Cly-!" Mr Tyler chocked.

"You used me...You all betrayed me...Now you will all pay" Clyde growled.

"C-Clyde! No! Ple-!" Whitney cried.

"Clyde! Clyde!" Mr Tyler chocked

Clyde was about to kill them off when he looks into Mr Tyler's face and slowly regains a bit of himself as he begins to remember that Mr Tyler and Whitney are not the enemy he wanted to hurt. They care for him, they would never hurt him as the others did.

He felt sick for nearly killing the only friends he knows and felt pale as he realizes how far he went with his powers as he then drops them and sobbed

"Get out..."

"C-Clyde" Mr Tyler chocked as he slowly made his way to the teenager, cautiously .

"Get out!" Clyde growled through sobbing.

He used his powers to the front door blew open for him and Clyde made Mr Tyler and Whitney fly out of the hall before he steps out of the town hall too then looks back at it until he uses his powers to make town hall crumble to the ground, destroying the building as gusts of flame erupted in the air like smoke.

Luke and Stephanie watched in horror as the female teenager was crying when Luke then take her to his car and said

"Wait here, I'll be right back"

"Luke!" Stephanie sobbed as she watches her brother run to Clyde.

As soon as Luke got to Clyde, the telekinetic teenager turns his glare at Luke and was still like a lion waiting to strike his prey.

"Clyde, Are you OK?! What the hell happened here?!" Luke asked in deep concern.

Sadly, Clyde now believes that Luke was involved with Bobby in the terrible prank as he dangerously yet softly asked

"Why did you do it?"

"What?" Luke asked.

"You lied to me! You were using me to do this to me!" Clyde angrily growled.

"Clyde! No! It wasn't me! It was Bobby! He did this! He's one who done all of this! I came to warn you-!" Luke tried to explained.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your fucking lies!" Clyde angrily yelled.

Whitney runs to Stephanie who embraces her in tears as Mr Tyler slowly got up and watches the confrontation in fear.

"I'm not lying you're my friend!" Luke replied.

"I have no friends! You weren't my fucking friend to begin with" Clyde snapped.

Clyde's powers begin to make the lamp posts move with the lights flicking while some of the cars begin to rumble along with the shed near the destroyed town hall.

"Clyde, listen to me, okay? Just... I need you to listen! Just focus for a second!" Mr Tyler begged as he steps in.

"Do not tell me what to fucking do!" Clyde yelled.

He then uses his powers to make one of the burning rubbles flying straight to them who saw it in time and dodges it as the blonde teenager and the adult got up and were panting heavily.

"Clyde! This is getting too dangerous here! We gotta go! Just come with me and we're figure all this out together!" Luke said as he tries to calm the angry teenager down

"No Luke! It is too late! It's fucking too late OK?! I'm done! It's over Luke! I don't need anyone anymore...Not after what I've done" Clyde angrily replied.

"Clyde! I don't want to leave you here!" Mr Tyler cried.

"Just go! I'm no better than Bobby is now...I'm a monster!" Clyde screamed in tears.

"This wasn't entirely your fault, it was Bobby, He pushed you into doing...whatever it was you did" Luke cried.

"Why do you care?! You all treated me like shit! You assholes ruined my life and everything! Fucking hell, you all never stop to think how I feel and everything!" Clyde furiously cried.

His powers made some of the lights on the lamp posts explode as Stephanie and Whitney sees the shed crumbling down too as they whimpers and sobbed in fear and watches the intense scenario near them.

"Clyde, listen to me! I'm so sorry OK?! I'm sorry about everything! You're right, I was a huge asshole to you from the beginning and I should have thought about my actions on you. I should've been with you and help you through this all along, but I'm here now OK?!" Luke honestly explained.

Clyde remained quiet as he kept his dark glare at Luke when Mr Tyler said

"Clyde, we can go to the cops and get this sorted! We can finally put Bobby away for good and he'll never harm anyone again...Clyde please! Come with us! let us help you...We can make everything alright somehow, I know we can...Just trust me!"

"...No..." Clyde growled.

"What?" Luke asked.

Clyde glares at the two and lifts them in the air with his powers and yelled

"Don't you get it?! It's over! I made my path! I'm nobody and a monster and that's how I will be for the rest of my life! I don't want your help anymore! I don't need anyone!"

Then with his powers, he throws Luke and Mr Tyler over to the car as they hits the car window on his back as the girls let out a short shriek of fright.

Clyde then expands his hand to made the car drives away from Clyde as the car were sent into the woods and the females got out of the car to check on the guys.

"Guys?! Are you OK?!" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah...I'm OK sis" Luke groaned in pain.

"Me too" Mr Tyler nodded and cracked his back better.

He got off the car as Stephanie helps Luke crack his back a bit to make it better until Stephanie asked

"How did Clyde manage to do that? How did he manage to throw you over to the car"

"I don't know..." Luke replied.

Mr Tyler looked at Whitney as she was in tears until she sinks to the ground and cried.

"They're dead...they're all dead"

"Oh god...This can't be happening" Luke gasped.

"This is all Bobby's fault, If he hadn't done this to Clyde tonight then none of this would have happened" Stephanie angrily said.

"But Clyde...he murdered everyone...He's no better than Bobby now" Whitney sobbed.

"You don't know him like I do Whitney, The Clyde I knew he would never hurt anyone on purpose...Something must have happened to him, something must have made him pushed into doing whatever that was just then" Stephanie explained.

"He has super powers but how did that happened?" Luke asked.

"I don't know but we got to stop Clyde and find a way to help him somehow...despite what he did, I can't let him fall into a life worse than what he had before all of this happened" said Mr Tyler.

"But he's a monster...He'll hurt us" Whitney whimpered.

"Whitney...I know how you feel but right now we got to go to the cops and get this mess sort out before Bobby can even try to escape or worse, Clyde would kill him...I rather let that bastard rot in hell forever than let Clyde murder him" Mr Tyler replied.

"What about Clyde?" Stephanie sadly asked.

"We're find a way to help him somehow but we need to hurry before it's too late" Luke replied.

Stephanie looks at her brother who wiped as she nods in agreement, and then soon she and the others went with Luke as they tried to start the car but the engine was damage, due to Luke and Mr Tyler slamming on it by the impact, for it to go anywhere.

"It's fucked! We'll have to rush to the police station on foot" said Luke.

"OK, let's go" Stephanie nodded.

Soon they got out of the car and they all started to rush to the police station together.

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde has unleashed a terrifying destruction to everyone in the prom!<strong>

**But Clyde's rage is not over yet!**

**Soon he will spread his powerful telekinesis on his home town!**

**What happens next?!**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	31. Chaos In Diegoville

**Chapter 30: Chaos In Diegoville**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS DISTURBING THEMES**

* * *

><p>Back at the ruins of the town hall, Clyde looks ahead to see Jade who was watching the whole scenario between him and the others. Clyde sees the keg of the pickup trunk and sees the dry blood on it as he grew so furious that he knew that Bobby and his goons were behind this.<p>

"Oh no!" Jade gasped.

Clyde slowly and dangerously starts to head for her as his powers made every car in his way flip over wildly and some of them went flying straight to walls and trees, crushing them completely.

Clyde then stops to see Jade driving away as he lifts his left arm up and pulls it back like a rope. The pickup truck stops dead as Jade, who didn't wore the seat belt before driving, heads straight at the window and bashes her head hard at the car window, making the glass crack as her nose was completely broken and was bleeding instantly.

Clyde then makes the car float in the air with Jade inside it as he sends to one of the lamp posts, crushing the car completely as Jade was crushed to death inside the trunk. Clyde then hears sirens of ambulances, police and fire department heading his way as he leaves the scene

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Luke finally headed to the town of Diegoville as they see so many police cars and a lot of cops on the street telling everyone who just saw the big fire and are panicking to return homes and get to safety.

Soon an officer name Samuel sees the group that survived the prom disaster as he said to his partner Colin.

"Hey! I see survivors!"

Colin sees the, and said

"Holy shit!"

"Sir, we need your help!" Luke panted.

"Are you guys OK?" Samuel asked.

"What's happened?" Colin asked.

"They're dead! They're all dead" Whitney cried.

"The people in the town hall?" Samuel asked.

"Yes" Mr Tyler sadly nodded.

Suddenly they heard a voice on the police radio as Samuel picks up the communicator.

"All units come in, all units come in, We have no bodies in the ruins of the town hall except for one individual outside the town hall on the road...We also found a keg with blood and according to our top sources from the officers, we found traces of fingerprints that belong to a Mister Aaron Harris and a Mister Bobby Douglas" said the voice.

"It was Bobby sir, He's the one behind all of this" Stephanie cried.

"Are you sure about this?" Colin asked.

"Are you kidding? He and Aaron are always in jail for shit and all that and we have evidence of them not only killing the zoo's stag but for this shit that is going on right...So this time, those two will end up in a cell for good" said Samuel.

He then replies to the communicator.

"All units search out for Aaron Harris and Bobby Douglas and when you see them, take them down...I should you warn you men, these boys may be dangerous"

The person on the other radio replied.

"Roger that sir, we'll...Wait! I see someone! Holy shit! This poor boy is covered in blood"

"It's Clyde! Our friend" Luke cried.

"Tell the others to get away from Clyde" Mr Tyler said.

"Why?" Colin asked.

"Are you OK sir? Wait, Come back! Come back! Wait...w-what's happening?" The other person stuttered.

"Officer, what is going on?" Samuel communicated.

"Things are starting to float and...Oh god, some of the officers are in the air!" The other person from the radio.

"What?!" Colin exclaimed.

"I-I don't know how this kid's doing this but he's using his hands to somehow flip the cars away and sending the cops flying away! OPEN FIRE!" The other person shouted.

Suddenly there was loud anguish roar as suddenly all of the lights in the town were destroyed and the radio was only giving statics and nothing more.

"What the fuck?" Samuel gasped.

"Clyde...No..." Stephanie gasped

Suddenly they heard multiple car alarms and fire rising in the town as many cars were send flying to buildings and destroying them completely.

Soon the others saw a figure heading out of the destruction slowly as Stephanie and Luke can see Clyde, still in his ferocious dark side and still staring at them with a dark glare.

"Clyde..." Stephanie gasped.

Soon a trunk was beeping as Clyde looks to see a trunk about to run him over when Clyde expands his hand at it and soon the trunk stops dead in its tracks as the person in the car got out and flees. Then the telekinetic teenager sends it high in the air and then uses his powers to throw it over closed shops, crushing them all down before the trunk explodes like a firework.

"Oh my god" Luke gasped in alarmed.

Suddenly Colin got out his gun and starts to fire it at Clyde.

"NO!" Mr Tyler screamed.

Clyde suddenly then stops the bullets and deflects them back at Samuel and Colin with his powers, killing them by the deflected bullets to the head.

Stephanie lets out a shriek as Luke gasped in horror until Clyde looks at Luke and growls

"You..."

Luke knew they had to escape, so he took Stephanie to the police car as they drove away from Clyde. The telekinetic teenager growls loudly and watches drove off into the streets as Clyde slowly follows them by foot, leaving the town of Diegoville in ruins.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the streets of Diegoville, Kenny was stuck in the police car with the cops as one of them said<p>

"You should have never escaped in the first place Henderson"

"Go fuck yourself" Kenny growled.

The cops ignore Kenny as they were focusing on what's happening in the streets when they heard the radio before.

"I wonder what the hell's happening with this town tonight?" One of the officer said in concern.

"Don't know but we're gonna find out" said the other one.

In another police car, Sarah Henderson was being escorted out of Mr Tyler's house and being evacuated to a safe house as they were looking for Clyde Henderson due to Sarah's pleads.

"Please son, please be OK"

Suddenly the police car then saw the other police car on the side as it soon crashes into each other, killing the cops on impact and hurting Kenny as well. Sarah was unharmed thanks to her being strapped as Kenny got out of the car and checks to see who was in the car.

"You!" Sarah gasped.

"What the hell are you doing in there woman?! Where's that little shit?!" Kenny angrily asked.

"Away from you!" Sarah snapped.

"I should have known, he never cared for you and now you're in a police car, that selfish little shit" Kenny accused.

"I'm in here because they're taking me to find Clyde and get me out of here" Sarah snapped.

"Hope they run the little shit over for what he's done to us in the past" Kenny grumbled as he drags Sarah out of the car.

"Let me go! You crashed that car, you made me like this and you killed our daughter and now you blame our son for all of this?!" Sarah furiously bellowed as she falls to the ground.

"He deserved it! Believe me dear, it's for the best! I always punished that little shit for what he's done" Kenny spatted.

"Where are you taking me?!" Sarah snapped.

"Back home, where you'll stay in that bed and shut the fuck up" Kenny growled.

Sarah slapped Kenny hard and in rage, she screamed

"It's all your fault! You did this! You ruined our lives! You tortured my baby!"

"Shut up!" Kenny growled.

"No, fuck you! Just let me go and fuck off you horrible motherfucker! Our lives are ruined because of you!" Sarah screamed.

Kenny growls furiously as he believes that Clyde turn her against him as he grabs her throat and unknown to his strength, he begins to suffocate her.

"No! It's not my fault! It's Clyde! He's ruined our lives!" Kenny growled.

"K-Kenny!" Sarah chocked.

"He killed our daughter and made you weak" Kenny shouted.

"L-Let me g-go!" Sarah gasped.

"Now he's turned you against me and ruined everything! I'll get that little shit! You heard me?! I'll get him for this!" Kenny roared.

Sarah kept on screaming as Kenny furiously suffocates his own wife and soon, she was losing air and within moments, she was slowly dying and then...it was over...Sarah was dead...murdered by her abusive and dangerous husband.

Kenny then lets her go and thinking she was still alive, she moved her a bit and said

"Wake up woman...wake up..."

There was no response as Kenny growled and slaps her face as he snaps

"Wake up woman! Now!"

He then shakes her roughly until he felt no purse on Sarah anymore as he soon realizes that she was dead. Kenny then begins to shivers in alarm and gasped in horror

"Oh shit...N-Not again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde has continued his destruction in the town of Diegoville<strong>

**Poor Sarah, killed by her husband**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	32. Payback Time

**Chapter 31: Payback Time**

* * *

><p>In the streets of Diegoville, Clyde continues his destruction as his powers took most of the cars and items in his way flying in the air, crashing into poles, fences and even houses.<p>

As Clyde kept on walking through the streets, he leaves a trail of his destruction where houses are destroyed, cars are broken and on fire, people were escaping and some of them got hurt but not killed as Clyde did not want to harm anyone else but his enemies as his powers made his years of bottled up of pain and angst has finally made the teenager snapped through the power of his telekinesis.

Meanwhile, Mr Jones was outside his front poach drinking a beer while listening the radio with his dog Vincent. Suddenly the radio stopped and the front lawn lights begin to flicker like an old lamp.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr Jones grumbled.

Mr Jones then heard Vincent growling and barking at someone as the old man turns to see Clyde walking by, glaring at him as the old man just coldly chuckled.

"Well, well, Look what we have here Vincent, It's that no good shithead Clyde"

Clyde just stopped and stayed silent, his icy expression never changed as Mr Jones had no idea what has happened to the town lately as he mocks

"It's not Halloween yet dumbass, What are you going as? Your mother's tampon?"

The old man just laughed harshly until Clyde looks at the small pickup trunk that is on the front lawn of Mr Jones and expands his hand at it.

"What are you trying to do, you stupid kid?" Mr Jones grumbled.

Suddenly Clyde uses his telekinesis to slowly lift the trunk up in the air as Mr Jones saw what's happening.

"T-The fuck?!" He gasped in horror.

Clyde then uses his powers to crush the trunk slowly and sends it over to the house and destroys half of the building.

"Go fuck yourself" Clyde hissed.

He was about to leave as Mr Jones was horrified and he quickly looks at his dog and cried

"Get him! Get him Vincent!"

Vincent growls loudly and was about to attack Clyde when the telekinetic teenager makes Vincent fly away in the air before the dog falls and was slammed on the ground, killing the canine instantly

"Nooo! Vincent!" Mr Jones screamed.

Soon Clyde glares at Mr Jones who was getting the garden shearers and pointing them at Clyde as he stutters

"Back away you freak or I swear to god I'll do it"

Clyde just uses his powers to take the shearers off the old man and lets it point at Mr Jones while floating in the air.

"N-No please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-! No! NO!" Mr Jones screamed.

It was too late for Mr Jones, Clyde uses his powers to make the shearers stabbed the neighbour's neck. Mr Jones tried to pull them out but soon he falls to the ground and crawls away until he couldn't move anymore and dies on the front garden.

Clyde continues on ahead as his power continues to bring destruction to everything in Clyde's way.

Meanwhile Bobby and Aaron were at the carnage of the town hall, hiding from the police, and also looking at some of the carnage and destruction of Diegoville.

"Holy shit" Bobby gasped in alarmed.

Aaron rushes back to Bobby as he asked

"What the fuck happened Aaron?!"

"The town hall is destroyed as well, The prom goers and teachers are dead including Jade, Fred and Carlos and now this shit is happening" said Aaron.

Bobby didn't expect this to happened, now he was really in trouble as he looks back at Aaron and asked

"Was there any survivors?"

"Bobby, I'm so sorry about Jade and the others-" Aaron started.

"I don't give a shit about them! I'm worried about myself! Was there ANY survivors?!" Bobby yelled.

Just a few, Luke, Stephanie, that fat bitch Whitney and that fucking gym teacher! They blamed us for this shit and I notices that was another survivor as they say he was covered in blood...Clyde's alive still! He's still fucking alive and somehow he's causing this shit!" Aaron replied.

Bobby couldn't believe, he was worthless now, he was weak, he had no power to rule anymore and now everyone is against him as he grows so furious and he blames it all on one person who survived the prom, Clyde.

"First that cocksucker got me expelled then he humiliated me in front of everyone and now he's turned everyone in the world against me?!" Bobby angrily exclaimed.

"What about the people those are dead in the town hall and all that?" Aaron asked.

"Oh fuck those people" Bobby angrily yelled.

He furiously goes to his car and gets out a gun that he stole from the police on one of his jail times as Aaron shouted.

"What are you doing man?!"

Bobby furiously points the gun at Aaron and growled

"Get in the fucking car..."

"Dude...Just calm down..." Aaron softly said.

"Get in the motherfucking car and drive or I'll blow your brains out" Bobby roared.

"OK, OK!" Aaron cried as he hops in the driver's seat.

Bobby got in the car with the gun as Aaron asked

"What are we going to do man?"

"First, we're gonna find that shit head and kill him for good, then we're going to get out of this shit hole and never come back" Bobby angrily hissed as he was truly becoming mad with corrupted vengeance and hatred.

"O-OK" Aaron nodded as he drives off, looking for Clyde with Bobby.

"I'm gonna kill that fucker! I'm gonna do something that I should have done long ago" Bobby growled to himself.

Meanwhile Clyde was walking away in the streets of Diegoville as his powers was slowly calming down as he cries aloud through the tears and the coldness of the blood all over him. He never wanted to lose control and destroy everyone tonight but all of the hate, all of the pain and all of the torment finally got to him and somehow his powers made him into an uncontrollable monster as he felt sick inside of shame, despair and unforgiveness inside him but it can't be change now...Clyde felt that he has nothing to stand for in Diegoville as all he wants is to be accepted, loved and happy but no matter where he goes or what he does, it always backfires in a very bad way. Clyde felt he was doomed to have a miserable life from the day he was born, he didn't even feel happy that he destroyed his enemies but he feels horrible and worse for doing something worst then what they did to him.

Right now, he doesn't care anymore, he just wants to leave Diegoville, go somewhere quiet and alone and never return. He then stands near the school and angrily crushes down to the ground with his telekinesis.

"Why? Why couldn't they just stop before it was too late?! Why must they hurt me all the time?! Why am I always the one they want to abuse so much?!" Clyde screamed in angst.

Suddenly Clyde saw lights shining behind him as he quickly turns to see Bobby and Aaron in the car. Clyde's fury for his enemies slowly return as he notices that Bobby was furious but Aaron was scared of Bobby now

"You...This is all your fault" Clyde deeply growled.

Clyde was glaring at Bobby who was waiting for the bully to strike. Bobby growled deeply furious as he looks at Aaron and snarled

"Run...him...down"

Aaron looks at Bobby for a moment as he knew the man meant business as he had no choice but punches the gear down and pushes his foot on the accelerator and speed towards Clyde, preparing to run him over.

"You cowardly fuckers" Clyde hissed.

He raises his hand up like a stop motion as Bobby yells

"You're dead motherfucker!"

Suddenly Clyde uses his powers to stop the car and sends it above him then he makes the car rolling on the road with Bobby and Aaron inside. The car then smashes to the entrance of the school while Clyde walks over to the destroyed building.

Bobby growls in agony as he was covered in bruises and cuts all over as his arm and leg were broken on the impact, he looks at Aaron and nudges him softly

"Aaron...Aaron?"

Bobby soon sees that Aaron is dead from the crashes as his face was broken up and his neck was snapped due to impacts on the car. Bobby shuddered in fear as he gasped out

"Shit...Shit!"

Just then Clyde sees a police car stopping near him as Luke, Whitney and Mr Tyler and Stephanie hops out of the car.

"Clyde!" Stephanie cried.

Suddenly Bobby come out of the car, all bruised and bloody on the face as he points his gun at Clyde.

"Bobby! No! This has to stop!" Luke shouted.

"SHUT UP! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch once and for all" Bobby growled.

"You can't kill me you fucking bastard" Clyde deviously laughed.

The others look at Clyde as this was the first time he spoke for a long time.

"What the fuck did you say?" Bobby snapped.

"You're weak, Bobby! You're all weak! I am stronger than all of you!" Clyde angrily bellowed.

"The fuck you are" Bobby furiously scoffed as he was ready to shoot Clyde.

"Bobby this has to stop! Don't you see what's happening!" Stephanie shouted.

"Shut up or I'll kill you all, I swear I will" Bobby threatened as he points the gun at the group

"Clyde, How do you do that? How do you make all of those things happen?" Whitney asked in fear.

"Alright...you wanna know how? I'll tell you...Do you remember when Bobby pushed me down the hole that day? Well I found a crystal and when I touched it, I suddenly begin to have powers within the mind" Clyde angrily explained.

"That explains the strange things happening..." Luke gasped.

"When I learned I had the power, I practiced it and the more I use it, the more powerful I become and now everyone will pay for what they done to me" Clyde growled.

"That's just bullshit! It's all lies" Bobby spatted.

"Believe what you want Bobby but now I am stronger than you and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Clyde deviously chuckled.

"This is your fault Bobby! You made Clyde like this and now the half of town is destroyed because of you and your stupid hated" Mr Tyler angrily yelled.

"I said shut up you fucker!" Bobby furiously snapped as he loads his gun.

"You think you're so powerful, go ahead and attack me! I'll just kill you in the end Bobby" Clyde growled.

"Clyde no! Listen to me! You don't have to kill Bobby, we'll just stop him and call the cops on him" Stephanie cried.

Clyde looks at Stephanie who was in tears as she knew this was not entirely his fault, She knew that is because of Bobby. Mr Tyler steps in and adds

"We can end this nightmare Clyde! We can stop this right now, together...Clyde we can get out of here. Everything will be OK Clyde...Clyde? Clyde, look at yourself! This isn't who you are!"

Clyde slowly returns a bit to normal as he was starting to listen and believe on what Mr Tyler was saying.

"Clyde, please stop this!" Stephanie begged.

"Why should I?! For all my life, I've being blamed for things I didn't do, I've hurt and alone because of people like him! For seventeen years I felt little happiness yet a lot of suffering and abuse and now look's what happened! I suffered too much that I finally snapped and it made me feel worse than I already am! I just want this to be over and never come back!" Clyde vented out in tears.

Mr Tyler slowly goes to hold Clyde and said

"Clyde, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what's happened to you...I know things look bad and I know you did something horrible but I promise that we'll do what it takes to get you back on track...somehow"

Soon everything that Clyde controlled with his powers stopped as Stephanie runs to him and holds him close.

Bobby furiously didn't want Stephanie or the boys to call the cops on him as he knew what he had to do, he points at the duo when Luke shouted

"Bobby! NO!"

Bobby fires the gun but the bullet hit Luke instead in the head as the blonde teenager falls to the ground, dead.

"No! NOOOOOOO!" Stephanie screamed in horror.

She tearfully holds her dead brother close and cries

"Luke! Oh god not you! No! No Luke!"

Whitney shrieks and flees as Bobby turns and shoots Whitney in the head as the teenage girl falls to ground, deceased as well.

"Whitney!" Mr Tyler screamed.

Clyde knew from then that Luke was never involved with the prank with Bobby as he realises that Luke did care for him as well as Stephanie and Mr Tyler does.

He then sees Bobby who has got crazy and was about to shoot them all when the telekinetic teenager has had enough of Bobby and uses his powers to send the gun away from the mad man.

"W-What?!" Bobby exclaimed in alarmed.

Soon Clyde makes the floating gun shoot Bobby in various areas from the arms to legs while the villain screams in great agony.

"Aaaaah! Fuck!" Bobby cried in pain.

Clyde then makes the police car speed up to Bobby and then it crushes Bobby's waist on the stone wall, trapping the agony teenager with the police car.

"G-Get this fucking off me!" Bobby screamed in agony

"Clyde! Stop!" Mr Tyler cried as he didn't want Clyde to be the monster they would fear him to be

Clyde refuses to listen as he sends Mr Tyler and Stephanie away from him as he then sends a large pile of stone, bigger than Clyde's head above the villain. The telekinetic teenager looks at Bobby for the last time and growls

"_**Coward**_"

And with that, he uses his telekinesis to send the floating stone onto Bobby as it then crushed his head to pieces and killing him instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde has gotten his revenge on the people he hates including Bobby<strong>

**But sadly Luke and Whitney are killed by Bobby before Clyde finishes him off**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	33. Ending It All

**Chapter 32: Ending It All**

* * *

><p>Clyde starts to walk back home when Mr Tyler and Stephanie stopped him.<p>

"Clyde wait! Wait!" Stephanie cried

She was about to touch Clyde when the telekinetic teenager uses his powers to stop them and coldly replied

"No...Please...Don't follow me..."

"Clyde...We can fix this together" Mr Tyler softly said.

"It's too late...It's over...I can never see you guys again...Just forget me and move on with your lives without me where you'll all be safe and sound" Clyde sadly replied.

As much as Clyde cares for Stephanie and Mr Tyler, he knew he cannot be with them because he could put them in danger with his powers and knowing that they'll safe without him, he chose to leave them behind.

"Clyde, wait!" Stephanie cried.

Clyde then uses his powers to make Stephanie and Mr Tyler float in the air as he sends them gently on a rooftop of a house.

"Goodbye guys...I'll always remember you both" Clyde said before sadly leaving for home.

"Clyde!" Stephanie tearfully shouted.

"Clyde! Please come back!" Mr Tyler called out in sadness.

But Clyde didn't replied or even face them again as he sadly leaves them alone near the ruins of the high school. Stephanie and Mr Tyler sadly watches Clyde leave as sirens then begin to echo in the air as they knew that the cops were coming here.

Clyde was walking in the streets, trying to find a way out when he sees his old home and notices the lights were on. Something wasn't right as he uses his powers to make the front door open and he slowly walks into his home where he sees Kenny on the couch silent and looking down.

"Dad?..." Clyde softly said.

Kenny didn't reply as he was still quiet and not moving a muscle until the older man then softly said

"Your mother's dead..."

"W...What?" Clyde gasped

"She died when you left...I went to her room and uh...she was there in her bed" Kenny sadly replied.

He was drunk again but still upset for Sarah even though he blindly murdered her.

"No...Oh god no! Not mum! No!" Clyde gasped.

"I was always there for her when you were out screwing around and now she's gone" Kenny tried to deny his mistakes

Clyde then runs to his mother's room and goes to her as he checks to feel her purse but there was nothing.

"No...No...Not you mother! No!" Clyde cried.

Clyde lays his head on the bed as he weeps for his mother, the only person who ever cared for him apart from Stephanie. Clyde looks at his mother and sobbed

"I'm sorry mother...I'm so very sorry...I tried to help you, I wish I could have saved you from this nightmare...but now it's too late...I'm so sorry"

Suddenly he sees a deep bruise mark on Sarah's neck as he knew that this was his father's doing as Clyde was horrified that Kenny killed his mother in a blind drunken rage.

"I want you to apologize to me"

Clyde looks up at Kenny who was furiously glaring at him when Clyde softly hissed

"What?"

"Don't bullshit with me boy...I know what you've done...I want you to sit up, right now, and apologize to me for all the suffering you brought this family to" Kenny angrily growled.

Clyde refuses to speak as his rage was growing as he couldn't believe that after all the terrible things that are happening to him, Kenny is still blaming him for the things that Kenny did himself.

"That motherfucker! First Danielle and now mother?! How dare he ruined our lives and still have the fucking balls to blame their deaths on me?!" Clyde screamed in his mind

Clyde's lust for killing Kenny has reached its peak when Kenny punched him hard in the face but the teenager still stands and kept his dark glare at Kenny while the older man bellows

**"**You selfish, selfish, asshole! This is your fault! You did this! You killed your mother!"

Lights begin to flicking as walls begin to crack and items begin shaking like a rapid earthquake but Kenny was too angrily drunk and too angry to notice as he furiously screams

"Do you hear me you fucking shit?! Your mother is dead and it is all your fault!**"**

Clyde then screams in rage and punches Kenny directly in the face as he uses full power to send flying Kenny through the wall and lands on the ground in the longue room with all of his teeth broken including his nose.

Kenny was about to cry in pain until he was halted by the sudden explosion of the whole longue wall as Clyde enters the longue room, very furious at Kenny.

"I-It's you! You're doing all of this! You're a fucking freak!" Kenny cried while pointing his finger at Clyde.

Clyde then sees the axe that Kenny escaped the cellar from as he makes it fly to Kenny's hand and chops it off with one huge swing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kenny screamed in pain.

The older man feels like his arm is on fire now that his hand is chopped off. Kenny gets up and gets away from Clyde who then uses his powers at Kenny as the older man floats in the air and sends Kenny to slam on the walls.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH! LET ME GO!" Kenny screamed again

Clyde refuses to listen as he then makes Kenny pin himself to the wall while he aims the axe at the other hand.

"No please! Don't do this please!" Kenny begged.

Clyde was no longer obeying his father's begging as he uses his powers to chop off the other hand of the abusive man who was then screaming again in great agony.

Clyde then chops off the legs as he then uses his powers to slam Kenny to the other wall while chocking the older man.

"You are nothing old man...you are nothing to me anymore" Clyde growled.

Soon he makes the cellar door slam open as he uses his telekinetic powers to make all the liquor bottles in the cellar spill all over the floor. Clyde then gets a match from the cupboard with telekinesis and sets the cellar on fire with the burning match on the flammable liquor.

Clyde then makes Kenny dangle above the cellar door as Kenny cried

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry boy! Please don't do this!"

"No...This is all your fault...you ruined everything...Burn in hell motherfucker" Clyde deeply growled.

He drops Kenny into the cellar as Kenny was being burned alive from the huge fire. Clyde slams the cellar door as he can hear Kenny screaming in agony

"LET ME OUT! AAAAAAH! I'M DYING IN HERE! HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

After a while, the screaming dies down as Clyde opens the cellar door to see that the fire is gone and Kenny is lying there, all burned and dying. Clyde then uses his powers to make Kenny go out of the cellar as he watches the old abusive man dragging away from Clyde.

"Please...No more...P-Please" Kenny weakly gasped.

Clyde didn't want Kenny to go, for in his dark side, he shows no mercy to his enemies as he grips his hand shut and with his powers, Kenny gets telekinetically lifted into the air and for the final strike, Clyde telekinetic starts spreading the old man's body wide open as in to rip to pieces like a doll and then Kenny screamed

"NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! NO! DON'T KILL ME! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!**"

Clyde spreads his fingers and with his powers Kenny abruptly separates into all of his component parts. They stop moving, hanging lifeless and then drop to the ground in a bloody mess.

Clyde looks at the disfigured body of Kenny then growled dangerously

."Good riddance..."

Clyde then goes to his mother's room and lays his head on his mother's bed and cries for his mother for a while. Suddenly he hears police sirens outside his house as he can hear Stephanie crying his name.

Clyde knew he could never see Stephanie or anyone else again after all that has happened tonight, he knew he couldn't face another day in this nightmare that he has lived through all his life till now from his rampaged destruction that he unleashed on all of Diegoville.

He didn't want Stephanie to be involved with his life anymore. He knows his powers will only put her life in danger as he had no way else to go now.

He knew what he had to do now, he expands his arms and uses his full power to destroy the house as wood and bricks begin to crumble apart and soon the whole house blew up like a sonic blast, causing some of the cops, Mr Tyler and Stephanie to fall to the ground.

Stephanie got up and was shocked to see that Clyde's house is destroyed and was on fire as she feared that Clyde is injured or worse, dead.

"CLYDE! NOOO! CLYDE!" Stephanie tearfully screamed.

Mr Tyler begins to run to the house when the cops grabbed him to prevent him from getting harm from the fire.

"No! Don't! It's too dangerous!" The cop exclaimed.

"Let me go! I have to save Clyde!" Mr Tyler screamed.

"It's too late...He's gone..." The cop sighed sadly.

Soon the cops managed to stop Mr Tyler from running as Stephanie holds onto one of the cops and sobs loudly.

"It's alright madam, it'll be OK" The cop soothed.

"No...he's dead...they're all dead" Stephanie cried.

The cop looks at another cop and said

"Take them back to the police station at Clayton"

"Yes sir" The other cop softly replied.

Soon the other cop gently takes Stephanie and Mr Tyler to the police car and then drives off to Clayton. Stephanie sadly took one last look of Clyde's house before closing her eyes and weeps for her best friend as Mr Tyler silently sobbed too.

The destruction was over...

* * *

><p><strong>The destruction has ended<strong>

**All of Clyde's enemies including his abusive father are gone forever...**

**Sadly his friends and his beloved mother are gone too...**

**Stephanie and Mr Tyler has survived**

**But is Clyde dead?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune for the epilogue!**


	34. Epilogue: The Aftermath

**Epilogue: The Aftermath**

* * *

><p>Soon Stephanie and Mr Tyler is with Richard at their private interview at the Clayton Police Station and after all of the interviews with friends and foes to Richard, the FBI officer looks at the two main survivors as he asked<p>

"So that was the last time you saw Clyde Henderson?"

"Yes" Stephanie sadly replied.

"I see..." Richard nodded.

"Look, call us liars if you want but we're telling the truth! Clyde has some sort of power that day in that hole incident...Clyde was abused his whole life and we never saw it from the start until it was too late...We tried to help him but the others that harmed him pushed and hurt him so bad, all his quiet vents, his bottled up fear and anger finally burst and somehow his powers got connected with his emotions and lost control" Mr Tyler explained.

"I believe you and so does some of my team members...Sadly though there are most people out there who won't believe this" Richard explained.

"So what happens now?" Stephanie asked.

Mr Tyler turns off the camera and then said

"I will hold a press conference and convince the world that Bobby and Aaron were responsible for this night...Even though it was sadly Clyde's fault that the people in the town hall are dead and some of the people got harmed yet gladly survived, Clyde's motions are understanding to me for it was clear that it was Bobby who started this chain reaction which lead to this destruction" said Richard.

"I just hope Clyde will finally rest in peace as he is no longer suffering" Mr Tyler sadly said.

"He'll be suffering no more I guarantee that" Richard nodded.

The others looked at Richard for a moment as they soon think of what Richard was implying before Richard said

"You two may go now and I wish you both the best of luck in the future"

Stephanie leaves with her family before Mr Tyler looks at Richard and said

"Just one question, when you said that you guarantee that Clyde will no longer suffer, Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

Richard looked at the teacher and said

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

Mr Tyler took one last look at the man before he leaves as Richard closes the door before a team member of his said

"Why didn't you tell them the truth? They are his friends"

"Believe me buddy, I wanted to tell them more than anything that Clyde is alive and we have him in our care. But we have orders by the boss to not give the location, because we are hiding him from the world and Clyde is now in an unknown and highly restricted program" Richard replied.

"Understandable sir" The team member nodded.

A few days have passed since the destruction of Diegoville, all the interviews have being done, the survivors of the destruction has told their point of view on what happened including Stephanie.

Eventually Richard and the head leader of his team held the press conference and convinced to the world that they sees this as a murderous rampage caused by Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris

They never knew that Clyde was the cause of this except for Stephanie, Mr Tyler, Richard and his team who never revealed this to anyone.

Sadly, the survivors had to evacuate Diegoville and must go to live in Clayton for the time being until it can be rebuild. Stephanie and her parents were getting aboard the train to Clayton as the teenage girl has being silent for days ever since she went through the interview with the cops.

"Sweetie? You OK?" Paul asked in concern.

Stephanie nodded slowly as the mother strokes her hair and replied

"I know you miss Luke and the others...We all do"

Sadly there wasn't any funeral for those who died during the destruction due to the cemetery being destroyed too. So the people in Clayton has decided to create a memorial wall for those who lose their lives during the destruction of Diegoville...except for Bobby and Aaron as they were not included on the wall.

Mr Tyler moved to Clayton too as he then quits being a teacher and started a group campaign of helping abused and neglected victims and with Richard in the FBI to support them, they will help Mr Tyler's group bring the abusers along with other harmful people like rapists to justice

A week later, Stephanie was in her new home as she finishes putting up the last of her stuff in her new room. She lies on the bed and softly sobs on her pillow as she misses her friends, her brother and Clyde. She really wishes she can go back in time and save Clyde from all the misery and harm he has being through.

Soon Victoria opens her daughter's room door and said

"Sweetie, Richard asked me to give this as an apology present"

She took the package and said

"Thank you mom"

"Just let me know if you need anything" said Victoria and leaves.

Stephanie then opens it to see a CD with the title "Play Me Stephanie". She looked confusion at first but then puts the CD in her computer and waits for a moment.

Soon a video was playing and to Stephanie's surprise, it was Clyde, alive and well as his hair was now buzz cut and he was clean again.

"Hey Stephanie...I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry and, uh... I hope... that you know that I didn't mean to lose control...and I didn't want to hurt those innocent people...apart from the bullies and my abusive father...well...it doesn't matter anymore, I'm over him and Diegoville...Richard found me and he and some of his team members from the FBI took me away and decided to hide me for the better of the world ...I hope you understand what I had to do. You know I'm not a bad person. I know that. That's all that matters. And, uh, I want you to move on without me, have the good life you deserve to have..And I need you to know that I'm gonna be better from now on. I'm gonna help people. I'm gonna find out what happened to me down there. I don't care how long it takes. I'm gonna get answers. I'm gonna do it for you, and I'm gonna do it for my mom, Luke and Mr Tyler too. And... I just... I'm sorry Stephanie...I'm so sorry"

Stephanie was on the verge of tears but she was thrilled that Clyde is alive and what he is promising.

"Stephanie...I can't tell you where I am because I don't want anyone to know but you should know that I'm alive, I'm OK and I will be strong for you and Luke including Mr Tyler and Mum...I promise...But I want you to be strong too for me...OK?...Promise me that you'll destroy this CD when you finished watching this...Please promise me

Stephanie" Clyde continues as he wipes his tears away and smiles.

Soon he pauses as Stephanie knew what she had to do for him and then Clyde softly said

"Goodbye Stephanie...I'll always remember you"

The video ended as Stephanie started to cry but after a while, she stops her crying and wipes the tears as she now knew that Clyde is alive and well.

She then kept his promise as she goes to her father's shed, grabs the axe and smashes the CD to pieces and then she went to the river and throws the pieces deep within the water.

She then looks up and said to herself

"Goodbye Clyde...I will move on for you but I will never forget you"

Soon she went straight home as she goes on to the start of her new life, it will be tough for her to move on but she will remain strong for her family and Clyde.

Meanwhile on a small island, Clyde was watching the ocean moving like a graceful tree being blown by the wind. He deeply regrets what he has done that night and he vow to never ever return to Diegoville or see Stephanie and Mr Tyler again.

"Even if I don't find out what happened to me...I will still move on with my life and keep my promises" Clyde said to himself.

He then goes to the grave of his mother as he managed to escape with his mother's body and buried her near the flower field of the small island.

"I will be a better person mum and that's a promise" Clyde vow to the grave of his mother.

He then head back to the flat he uses his powers to put on the island and now lives in that flat.

Night fall has passed as he watches the night sky, deeply regretting what happened that night as he knew that his life will never be the same again.

True he'll miss Stephanie and Mr Tyler and he will never forgive himself for what he has done that at Diegoville.

But he will always be strong and be a better person even if he has to live a lonely life forever because he knew he was not a normal human being...

He will always be a telekinetic man till the day he dies.

And that is the story of Clyde Henderson...

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**END MUSIC: Lost In Paradise from Evanescence**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for my remake of Carrie and Chronicle parody story of Clyde<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**

**BY A G WICKED**


End file.
